Sister Found
by Amber Dream
Summary: Sakura and her friends are now all 16. There's a new student at their school. How is she able to block Eriol when he tries to read her mind? Summary sucks so sorry. a CCSHP later in the story. RR pls FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-  
  
"Ohhh.. I'm late again!" Sakura Kinomoto cried, as she hurriedly got dressed for school. "Bye Kero." She said, as she ran out of her room.  
  
"Huh? Sakura?" The sleepy guardian beast of the Clow book murmured. Downstairs, Sakura was rushing through her breakfast.  
  
"What's the hurry, kaijuu?" Her older brother, Touya asked. "School doesn't start for an hour."  
  
"I know, but I promised Tomoyo that I'd meet her early. She has something to show me." Sakura said, as she took her dirty dishes over to the sink. "Oh, by the way, I'M NOT A KAIJUU!" She screamed as she stamped on Touya's foot. "C'ya." And with that, she ran to the door, put her roller blades on, and headed off for school.  
  
On the way to school Sakura marvelled at the beauty and peace of her city. She wondered, what with all the confrontations that she had had with all kinds of magic, how could the city remain ignorant. She raced into the school grounds and saw Tomoyo standing under a tree. Sakura smiled and went over towards her friend.  
  
"Good Morning Tomoyo." She said, her emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily. "Look what I have for you." And with great flourish, she pulled out a pale pink outfit from behind the tree. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"To..Tomoyo, why do you keep making them? I mean, I already have a wardrobe full of outfits that you have made for me." Sakura said.  
  
"I know, but you look so kawaii in them that I cant help it." Tomoyo explained, going starry-eyed.  
  
"And here I thought that I may have been what you wanted to show Sakura." A voice called from up in the tree. A boy about the age of sixteen, the same age as Sakura and Tomoyo dropped out of the tree and smiled roguishly at Sakura.  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura screamed, rushing forward to hug him. Eriol returned the hug, smirking at someone over Sakura's head. Sakura had barely enough time to register a low growl coming from behind her, when, she was pulled away from Eriol.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A low voice growled. Sakura spun around to see Syaoran standing behind her, with a death glare on his face.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" Sakura cried, rushing to him. She smiled sweetly up at him, and Syaoran looked down at her, and his look softened.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Syaoran said gently, smiling.  
  
"It looks like my cute little descendant is getting soft." Eriol smirked. Syaoran growled again and took a menacing step forward, but a small hand on his chest stopped him.  
  
"Syaoran don't. Eriol was just being Eriol." Sakura said happily.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran said their goodbyes to Eriol.  
  
They were sitting in class when their teacher, Terada-Sensei entered the room.  
  
"Ohiyo minna-san. Today we have three new students, two of which I believe some of you know." The doors opened to reveal Eriol, Meiling and a girl with dark blue/black hair. Eriol and Meiling were grinning, but the other girl had her head down, as if she was trying to hide something.  
  
"Minna-san, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol, *Eriol bows* Li Meiling *Meiling bows* and Wei Yuri *Yuri bows*. Now take your seats. Eriol, you sit in front of Tomoyo, Meiling, you behind her, and Yuri, you can sit." Terada- Sensei broke off, scanning the class to find where he should place her. There was a small flare of a pink aura, then Terada-Sensei said "Yuri, you may sit in front of Sakura." Pointing to Sakura. Yuri bowed again, then went and sat in front of her.  
  
"Now minna-san, there is a competition going on for the best work in all the schools in Japan. There shall be seven winners, not necessarily from different schools. The prize is a trip to spend three months on a small island belonging to the person who is sponsoring the trip." Terada-Sensei broke off at the cheers. "Now what you have to do is either hand in a story, a poem or a drawing. Now to class. I want you all to write the start of a story, and then I'll go along and choose who shall read them to the class."  
  
There was another small surge of a pink aura, then it was gone.  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing?" Eriol demanded.  
  
"Eriol, I'm not doing anything" She said.  
  
"Eriol, Sakura!" Terada-Sensei said sharply.  
  
The two exchanged guilty looks, then went to work. Half an hour later, Terada-Sensei said that time was up, and he walked around the class, randomly tapping people on the shoulder. All the people he tapped went to stand in a line at the front of the class. Naoko was the last one there. One by one, the chosen students read their stories, til it was Naoko's turn. She faced the class and began:  
  
"The girl was all alone in the house, cleaning, when she heard a noise coming from the basement. Clutching her twirling baton to her, she went downstairs." She paused.  
  
"Hoee." Sakura said softly. She just knew that Naoko was going to tell a scary story. But for some reason, this story sounded familiar.  
  
"The basement had been turned into a library, so there were bookshelves everywhere." Naoko continued. "The girl, following an instinct, looked down an isle to see a glow coming from the end bookshelf. Cautiously the girl approached the bookshelf, to find that the glow was being emitted from a strange book that her father had brought home. She pulled the book out, and saw on the cover a picture of a strangely decorated lion. The book, although it was locked, seemed to open at her very touch. The girl opened the book to find inside a set of cards." Naoko broke off to take a breath.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling were looking at Naoko with looks of shock. This was exactly how Sakura found the Clow Cards.  
  
Naoko took a deep breath and began again. "Lifting out a card, the girl saw a figure of a beautiful woman with the words 'The Windy' beneath it. She softly said it's name, then suddenly a huge gust of wind appeared and all of the cards in the book were blown away. All the girl had was the 'Windy' card. She dropped the book, then the book began to glow again. A small yellow creature, much alike a stuffed animal, rose out of the book. It introduced itself as Keroberus, Guardian Beast Of The Seal. The girl introduced herself as.." The Cardcaptors gang held their breath, but let it out with a sigh of relief as the bell rang.  
  
At recess, Sakura was sitting underneath a cheery blossom tree, with her friends. Naoko walked over, and sat down with them.  
  
"Uhhh.Naoko?" Tomoyo began, stopping when Naoko looked at her "How did you think of that story?" She asked.  
  
Naoko shrugged. "I don't know. It just came to me." Naoko said. "Why?"  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to know."  
  
"Oh OK."  
  
Eriol looked at Naoko with a look of concentration. When he looked away, he sighed. He couldn't find anything to hint that Naoko actually knew about the Sakura Cards.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the new girl over there?" Naoko asked, looking at Yuri sitting by herself, underneath a different cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Yeah, that's Yuri. I think her name means 'Lily'." Chiharu said, looking at her too.  
  
"Is it just me, or does she remind anybody else of someone?" Rika asked, staring at Yuri confused.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes she does." Tomoyo said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Did you know.." Yamazaki started, but finished off choking as Chiharu began to throttle him.  
  
"How are we going to stop you from lying?" She asked exasperatedly.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the bell rang so they had to go inside. The rest of the day was uneventful, meaning that there were no flares of magic.  
  
After saying goodbye to her friends, Sakura headed home. She stopped though, seeing Yuri ahead of her. Sakura smiled. It seemed as if Yuri hadn't really made any friends and so Sakura raced after her. "Yu. I mean, Wei san!" She cried as she caught up to her. "Wei san, hi. I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said cheerfully. Yuri kept her head down.  
  
"I know who you are, Kinomoto san. Why are you so eager to talk to someone you don't know?" Yuri asked.  
  
Sakura was taken back by this question. "Uhh. I want to become friends with you, Wei san." She said.  
  
"Kinomoto san, you're such an innocent. So bright and cheerful. Carefree. Kinomoto san, ." Yuri broke off, about to say something. "Be careful Kinomoto san. There's something coming that will take advantage of your innocence. Always remember your love for Li kun." And with that, Yuri ran away from Sakura.  
  
"Hoee." Sakura murmured. She didn't think that was what Yuri was going to say at first. What did she mean? Sakura shrugged and decided to go home and tell Kero. He should know.  
  
Yuri ran from Sakura, desperate to get some distance. She kept her head down so she didn't see the two people in front of her. She ran full on into someone. With quick reflexes, this someone caught her. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!" Yuri said, trying to apologise. She briefly looked up, and saw a pair of light, laughing grey eyes. "Yukito." She gasped.  
  
Yukito looked down at Yuri in shock. How did this girl know him? Yuri, while Yukito was still shocked, broke free of his grasp.  
  
"I am sorry Yukito kun, Yue san." And with that, Yuri ran away for the second time that day.  
  
"What was that all about? And how the hell did that girl know you and Yue?" Touya asked Yukito.  
  
Yukito's look was distant. "I don't know. All I know is that Yue knows her in some way, but he cant figure it out." Yukito's face cleared and he laughed. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved." And so Yukito, dragging Touya by the arm walked off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-  
  
"Kero! I'm home!" Sakura cried, racing inside, and upstairs where she found Kero playing video games.  
  
"Have you been playing that all day?" She asked.  
  
"No, just since an hour before you got home." Kero lied with a straight face.  
  
"Kero." Sakura said warningly. "Oh, by the way Kero, there's this new girl in my class, and there's something weird about her."  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"Yeah, on the way home I saw her, and so I went up to talk to her. She started saying stuff like I had to watch out, that people would take advantage of my innocence, and I had to remember my feelings for Syaoran." Sakura said with a confused look on her face. "She stopped before she told me that and it was like she was going to tell me something else."  
  
"Be careful Sakura. There's a strong magical force in town now. I'm not sure who it's coming from though. I try to pinpoint it but my senses keep getting jumbled up."  
  
"That could just be Eriol kun. He's back." Sakura said.  
  
"Does that mean Suppi too?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Go." Kero broke off, hearing the door downstairs open. It was Touya home, and he had Yukito with him. Although Touya knew about Kero, Kero was still uneasy about going near Sakura's older brother.  
  
"Kaijuu?! I'm home!" Touya cried, waiting for Sakura's predictable reply of denial. When it never came though, Touya got worried. "Kaijuu?" He called, starting up the stairs. He heard a patter of footsteps, and saw a figure entering his room. Touya followed the figure into his room. He stood in the middle of the room, when the door slammed shut. He turned around and rushed to the door, only to find it locked. He heard a giggle and saw the figure was Sakura. But this wasn't his Kaijuu.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, nervous.  
  
"I'm sorry Touya, but you shouldn't have made my mistress mad." 'Sakura' said.  
  
"I know you!" Touya shouted. He heard another giggle come from outside his room.  
  
"You can come back now Mirror." Sakura, who was standing outside the locked door, said.  
  
"Bye Touya." Mirror said, with a small smile. She glowed then faded into her card form. The card flew through the door and into Sakura's outstretched hand.  
  
"Kaijuu, let me out!" Touya cried.  
  
"Uhh. No, I don't think so. This will stop you from calling me 'Kaijuu'. And if this doesn't work, I'll simply set Nakuru san on you. Eriol kun is back and is sure to have brought her with him." Sakura said smirking.  
  
"Sakura?!" Yukito cried from downstairs.  
  
"Coming Yukito." Sakura cried back, leaving her brother locked in his room.  
  
"SAKURA!" Touya's voice echoed through the house.  
  
"Sakura. What have you done to Touya?" Yukito asked Sakura the minute she appeared downstairs.  
  
"I'm only trying to teach him that it isn't wise to call the Mistress Of The Sakura Cards a 'Kaijuu'." Sakura said with a look of innocence.  
  
"Just let him out. We need to talk." Yukito said. Sakura looked at Yukito sharply. Yukito was rarely this serious.  
  
(A/N: Living in Australia, I have no idea whether Yukito is serious like this or not. The versions of CardCaptor Sakura that we get are from America, I think, so it doesn't really show what's happening. Sorry)  
  
"OK Yukito." Sakura said. "Lock, you can come back too." She called. There was a flare of magic, and another pink card floated into Sakura's hand. Sakura braced herself though. She knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"Kaijuu! You're going to pay!" Touya said, storming downstairs, Kero fluttering madly behind him. Touya had a look of pure murder on his face, and reached for Sakura with outstretched hands. There was a bright flash, and in Touya's way stood the newly transformed Keroberus.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Touya cried.  
  
"No Touya, you won't hurt Sakura." Keroberus said reasonably.  
  
"Leave it Touya." Yukito said, his face and voice sombre.  
  
Touya faltered, looking at his best friend's face. "But." Touya half protested.  
  
"No Touya. We need to tell Sakura." And with that, wings grew out of Yukito and enveloped him. There was a bright flash, and a flare of magic, and in Yukito's place stood Yue, the Judge, and Moon Guardian of Sakura.  
  
"Yue san!" Sakura cried, rushing forward and embracing the sombre Guardian.  
  
"Sakura. There's someone in the town who knows about me. She ran into Yukito about an hour ago and she knew both him and me. The thing is, I don't think we've met. But even stranger, I get the feeling that we have." Yue's face was even more sombre than usual.  
  
"Not only that, but I have been sensing someone with a very powerful aura just recently, and it's not Eriol. There are also two other aura's that are new, but I feel that I somehow know them. I try to locate where the source of the aura's are, but I can't figure it out. I get close and then it seems like the aura is coming from across town." Keroberus said seriously.  
  
"I haven't sensed anyone." Sakura said. "Are you sure you're not recognising Eriol's aura?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That wouldn't explain how that girl knew who I was. And besides, I have been sensing it too. It's strange though, the aura seems very much like your's, Sakura." Yue said.  
  
Sakura gasped, remembering school.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
They were sitting in class when their teacher, Terada-Sensei entered the room.  
  
"Ohiyo minna-san. Today we have three new students, two of which I believe some of you know." The doors opened to reveal Eriol, Meiling and a girl with dark blue/black hair. Eriol and Meiling were grinning, but the other girl had her head down, as if she was trying to hide something.  
  
"Minna-san, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol, *Eriol bows* Li Meiling *Meiling bows* and Wei Yuri *Yuri bows*. Now take your seats. Eriol, you sit in front of Tomoyo, Meiling, you behind her, and Yuri, you can sit." Terada- Sensei broke off, scanning the class to find where he should place her. There was a small flare of a pink aura, then Terada-Sensei said "Yuri, you may sit in front of Sakura." Pointing to Sakura. Yuri bowed again, then went and sat in front of her.  
  
"Now minna-san, there is a competition going on for the best work in all the schools in Japan. There shall be seven winners, not necessarily from different schools. The prize is a trip to spend three months on a small island belonging to the person who is sponsoring the trip." Terada-Sensei broke off at the cheers.  
  
"Now what you have to do is either hand in a story, a poem or a drawing. Now to class. I want you all to write the start of a story, and then I'll go along and choose who shall read them to the class." There was another small surge of a pink aura, then it was gone.  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing?" Eriol demanded.  
  
"Eriol, I'm not doing anything" She said.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"I remember at school, there were these small surges of magic that were like mine. They were a pink colour, only a little darker than mine though. It confused Eriol, because he thought it was me." Sakura said.  
  
"It confused Eriol?" Keroberus asked, amazed.  
  
"Yeah, but this power doesn't seem evil. In fact it seems quite nice. It's serious, but you can feel happiness and a huge desire to have fun underneath the seriousness though." Sakura said thoughtfully "It's like Syaoran's was at first, without the desire to have fun." Sakura added with a wry grin.  
  
"It isn't someone from the Li clan. I would of recognised that." Yue said. "Yukito want's to come back. He says he needs to tell Sakura something." Yue's wings closed around his lithe body, and there was a bright flash. When the light cleared, Yukito was back.  
  
"Did Yue tell you?" He asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "He also said you wanted to say something."  
  
"Yeah, I did. Do you know someone who's about your height and had dark blue/black hair?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Yes. It's the new girl in our class, Yuri. She has dark blue/black hair, and she seems my height, but I'm not sure as she kept her head down throughout class." Sakura said frowning. "Why?"  
  
"It's because..." Yukito continued to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth.  
  
The entire Kinomoto house had been silenced, but no-one seemed to notice.  
  
Once Yukito finished miming, the silence stopped. Sakura looked around in confusion. 'Did something just happen?' She wondered to herself. She could of sworn that Yukito was going to say something important, but all he talked about was that he was really hungry.  
  
"Are you hungry Sakura?" Touya asked, as he walked into the kitchen to find something for his best friend to eat.  
  
"Hoee? Uhh. No Touya, I'm fine. Come on Keroberus." Sakura said, addressing the lion. Keroberus returned to his borrowed form and followed Sakura up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Uhh. Kero?" She asked the Guardian Beast. "Did it seem like to you that what Yukito said downstairs, didn't match with what Yue said before? The way Yue was talking, you'd think Yukito would have something important to say, but then he goes on about food. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"  
  
"Uhh. Now that you mention it, yes, it does." Kero answered.  
  
On the branch outside Sakura's window, a figure stood watching.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone. New chapter finally. I'd like to thank Shrouded Angel, and CCSakura for their reviews. Thanks guys, means a lot. Love Amber Dream 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
*A WEEK LATER*  
  
Sakura awoke to her alarm ringing. She had long since outgrown the habit of just reaching up and grabbing her clock, bringing it under her covers, so she could shut off the alarm. "Uhh.. Kero? Remind me why I started to set my alarm earlier?" She mumbled to Kero, who was rising sleepily from his draw.  
  
"It's because *yawn* you liked the idea of arriving on time at school." Kero replied, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Sakura said, as she crawled out of bed. (A/N: I simply hate getting up in the morning. Don't you?)  
  
Sakura got herself dressed and hurried downstairs for breakfast. "Good Morning Mother." Sakura said cheerfully to the picture of her mother. Sakura smiled at the picture. She never got an answer, but she still continued to say "Good Morning."  
  
"Good Morning Sakura" A faint voice replied.  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura questioned, trembling a little in fear. "Touya, is that you? It isn't funny you know."  
  
"Don't be afraid my daughter." The voice reassured Sakura. "I'm sure you have to get to school, so I'll leave you now." And with that, the faint presence that accompanied the voice faded, then vanished.  
  
"Who were you talking to Kai. I mean Sakura?" Touya asked as he walked in from just coming downstairs, pausing on his nickname for Sakura, briefly remembering what happened the night before.  
  
"When did you get down here?" Sakura asked her brother sharply.  
  
Touya looked at Sakura curiously. As far as he knew, his Kaijuu never acted like this, unless he called her Kaijuu. "Just then, why?"  
  
"I thought I heard Mom answer me this morning." Sakura answered, no longer trembling, realising, that if it was her mother, she would never harm her.  
  
Touya peered at Sakura. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Sakura cried indignantly. She stormed out of the kitchen, grabbing her bag, and then put on her roller blades. "Bye Touya!" She yelled as she left, already forgetting her moment of pique at her brother.  
  
'Today I'll have to invite Wei san to join us. She hasn't spoken to anyone since the first day.' Sakura thought as she placed her roller blades in her locker. As she walked to her classroom, she thought some more about the new student. 'I don't know why I am so determined to become friends with her. There's just something about her that seems to scream at me that she is normally a very social person.' Sakura walked into the room with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Good Morning Sakura!" Her friends chimed. To their surprise, Sakura just mumbled a reply, then sat down at her desk, her normal cheerful smile replaced by a serious look.  
  
"Sakura, are you OK?" Naoko asked, concerned about her friend.  
  
"Hmm. What?" Sakura blinked as Naoko's words finally registered. "I'm fine, just thinking." Sakura said.  
  
The classroom door opened, and in walked Yuri, with her head down as usual. Without a word to anyone, Yuri walked over to her desk and sat down.  
  
Sakura stood up as soon as Yuri had walked in, and when she sat down in front of her, Sakura walked up to her desk.  
  
"Hi Wei san." She said in a cheerful manner.  
  
Yuri looked up quickly, then just as quickly, she lowered her head. "Hi Kinomoto san." She said in a quiet tone.  
  
Sakura cursed, softly and quickly. She almost saw Yuri's face, but Yuri remembered to bring her head down before she could see it clearly.  
  
"Wei san, would you like to join us at recess?" Sakura asked.  
  
Yuri gasped. "Umm. If I won't be a bother." Yuri answered in a hesitant manner.  
  
Sakura brushed that off. "Of course not. But you have to call me Sakura." This was said firmly.  
  
Yuri laughed. "You never change, do you Sakura?" She said, slipping easily into a more carefree manner.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura was puzzled. What did she mean?  
  
"Never mind Sakura. Since you insist that I call you by your first name, than I insist that you call me Yuri."  
  
"OK." Sakura said, going back to her seat, just as Syaoran walked in.  
  
"Good Morning Sakura." He said softly.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" Sakura chirped. "Yuri is going to join us at recess."  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked, not trusting this new girl. In his experience, new students have a habit of making strange things happen.  
  
"Because I invited her." Sakura said simply, a smile on her face.  
  
"Fine." Syaoran said, a scowl forming on his face.  
  
Sakura was about to say something when Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol walked in. Tomoyo and Meiling rushed over to Sakura, and the three girls began to talk amongst themselves.  
  
Eriol walked over to Syaoran and to his surprise, Syaoran didn't even look at him, not even to glare at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Syaoran?" He asked, concerned.  
  
Syaoran still didn't look at Eriol. "Nothing. It's just that I don't trust that Wei san, and Sakura has invited her to join us at recess and is already on a first name basis."  
  
"Don't worry about it Syaoran. If it will make you feel better, I'll take a peek into her mind at recess." Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran finally looked at Eriol, with a look of suspicion on his face. "You're only using that as an excuse. You're going to do it because she intrigues you. I know you too well, Hiiragizawa."  
  
Eriol simply smiled. "And?"  
  
"You're impossible to talk to." Syaoran sighed, disgusted.  
  
"I know." Eriol's grin grew wider.  
  
Just before Syaoran could form a retort, Terada Sensei walked in. Everyone took their seats and the lessons began.  
  
  
  
At recess, Yuri followed behind Sakura, well aware of the glares Syaoran kept sending her. Once they reached the cherry blossom that Sakura was so fond of, Yuri sat down opposite of Sakura.  
  
"So Wei san, tell us about yourself." Tomoyo said, breaking the slight silence.  
  
"Please Daidouji san, call me Yuri." Yuri said, still keeping her head down.  
  
"Alright, then you must call me Tomoyo."  
  
"Ok. What is it that you want to know?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Well one is why you keep your head down all the time." Tomoyo said bluntly.  
  
Yuri laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Eriol grinned. Tomoyo had instantly knew that he was going to try to read Yuri's mind, and so she distracted her, just incase she could sense it. He began to gently probe the outer reaches of Yuri's mind.  
  
Instantly Yuri's head shot up and a barrier went up between her mind and Eriol's.  
  
Eriol gasped. 'How could she have felt that? I even doubt Sakura would of.'  
  
"Oh, you're wrong Hiiragizawa. Sakura would of most definitely felt that." Yuri said.  
  
Everyone looked shocked. They could finally see Yuri's face, and their shock was warranted. Yuri had only slightly darker green eyes that Sakura, and her facial structure was very much the same.  
  
Suddenly, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki and Naoko got dazed looks on their faces. Their eyes were glazed over and they were staring at a space straight in front of them.  
  
Yuri stood up, and Sakura followed her up.  
  
"Where are you going Yuri?" Sakura asked, as Yuri began to walk away.  
  
"I understand that at the moment I'm not the most open person in the world, but that doesn't give Hiiragizawa the right to take a mental stroll through my mind." Yuri said. She grinned smartly "Sorry, there are no tours of Yuri's mind today. Make a reservation when she's feeling a little more giving." This was said in a high pitched voice, much like the ones on machines.  
  
"How did you know what Eriol was doing, and why aren't you asking questions?" Meiling asked, who had been quiet for a change.  
  
Yuri looked straight at Meiling, a frown forming on her face. The frown cleared and Yuri smiled, a true, carefree smile. It shocked Meiling how much she looked like Sakura when she smiled like that.  
  
"I know a lot of things Li san, that all of you aren't really ready to hear yet." Yuri took a few steps, then turned back. She looked Meiling right in the eye and said "You'll soon see him, Li san. You'll soon see him." And with that, Yuri left the group staring after her.  
  
"Www.Whaatt j.j.juusst hhhaaappenned." Came a halting voice.  
  
  
  
Naoko couldn't believe it! Wei san looked like Sakura! How was this possible? Eriol looks shocked, but not because of how Wei san looks.  
  
"Oh, you're wrong Hiiragizawa. Sakura would of most definitely felt that." Yuri said.  
  
'What's she talking about now? This is so very confusing.' Naoko thought.  
  
Suddenly, a strange warm feeling began to flow through Naoko's body. Her breathing slowed and her mind began to shut down, as if she was falling asleep. Falling into a dark, but strangely safe, warm pink sleep.  
  
"Yuri?"  
  
Naoko tried to shake her head to clear it, but she couldn't. She thought she had heard Sakura say Wei san's name.  
  
"I understand that at the moment I'm not the most open person in the world, but that doesn't give Hiiragizawa the right to take a mental stroll through my mind." Yuri said. "Sorry, there are no tours of Yuri's mind today. Make a reservation when she's feeling a little more giving."  
  
Yuri's voice seemed very far away. Naoko tried to think about what they were talking about, but everytime she had a thought on the subject, it would disappear.  
  
"How did you know what Eriol was doing, and why aren't you asking questions?" It was Meiling this time. Naoko had been worried for her friend as she wasn't as talkative as she used to be.  
  
"I know a lot of things Li san, that all of you aren't really ready to hear yet." Yuri's voice was starting to sound closer. "You'll soon see him, Li san. You'll soon see him."  
  
Towards the end of what Yuri had been saying, Naoko's hearing had nearly returned to normal.  
  
"Www.Whaatt j.j.juusst hhhaaappenned." She asked haltingly, straining to make her voice heard.  
  
"Naoko?" Tomoyo asked, looking towards her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'mmm fffinne. I jjjuussst wwwaaannnt tto know what happened." Naoko replied, her voice returning.  
  
"It was something that you may find out about soon." Sakura's voice was distant as she stared at Yuri's retreating figure. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
The bell rang, signalling that it was time to go in. As the bell rang, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki woke up from their daze like trance and went to class as if nothing had happened. Naoko got the full use of all her body back, but walked to class with Sakura and everyone.  
  
"Alright class, we have the results of the three month scholarship. Amazingly, all the winners were students from this class." Terada Sensei said, pausing only to give way to the happy cheers of the students. "Now the winners are;" A hush came over the class "Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Meiling, Yanagizawa Naoko, (A/N: I'm not sure if that is her last name) Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kinomoto Sakura and Wei Yuri." There was a shocked silence as the news sunk in. "You seven students will spend the rest of today in a spare classroom, talking to the people who ran the competition and you will also meet your chaperones." Terada Sensei said. "You are in room 12B now." Sakura and her companions looked at each other, shrugged, then stood up and left the room.  
  
When they got to the classroom, no one was there, so they walked in, and sat down, talking about what happened.  
  
"Who would of thought?" Naoko asked. "All the winners were from our school, our class!" Naoko seemed excited about the trip.  
  
Yuri, who was sitting by herself, smiled at the little girl tone in Naoko's voice. Her smile turned into a impish smirk when she noticed Syaoran glaring at her. "What's the matter Li kun?" She mocked, bringing the attention of everyone else in the room to herself. "You really are suspicious of new students, huh? Not that I blame you. I mean, you're only trying to protect Sakura, and I approve of that."  
  
"Who's trying to protect Sakura?" Came a voice. The door opened and in walked Touya, Yukito and Nakuru, who was clinging to Touya.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, call it off me." Touya said irritably.  
  
"Come on Nakura, leave Touya alone." Eriol said pleasantly.  
  
"Yes Eriol." Nakuru said, instantly hopping off Touya. "Sakura!" She squealed, rushing forward to embrace the Card Mistress.  
  
"Nakuru, I need to breathe." Sakura gasped out.  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
"Touya, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm a chaperone for this three month scholarship.." Touya started but was cut off by a growl.  
  
"Three months with you?" Syaoran growled, glaring at Touya.  
  
"Don't tell me this Gaki is a winner!" Touya shot back.  
  
"Stop it now!" Sakura screamed. Everyone was quiet. "Touya, all of us here are winners. We all won. Now don't you two fight. I hate it when you do." Sakura said, quietly, sorry she had screamed.  
  
"Ahhh Sakura, still hating it when they fight. Touya will never change you know. He'll always be protective of his Kaijuu. That's the way he is. You couldn't change him before, and you cant change him now." Yuri's voice rang out.  
  
"I know you!" Yukito said, recognising Yuri's voice.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened again and in walked a young man in a suit. He was the runner of the competition, and he explained that on the following day, they were expected at the Tomoeda Airport at ten o'clock. There they would board the only plane leaving at five past ten. The trip would likely take a few hours, so they could use it to catch up on some sleep. After the plane landed, they would take a bus to the place where they were staying, a place called 'Rainbow Falls'. Since they were leaving so early, they were allowed to leave school early to pack.  
  
  
  
  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
"Goodbye Dad!" Sakura cried to her father, as she looked at him for one last time before boarding the plane. The plane was dark black in colour, and it had a rose painted on the tail. The scholarship winners were flying in a private jet owned by the person sponsoring the scholarship. As Sakura took her seat beside Tomoyo, she looked out the window, wondering about Yuri and her strange comments the day before.  
  
Sakura awoke with a start. The plane had landed, and everyone seemed to be waking up.  
  
"We have now arrived at the landing strip. Please gather you bags, and exit the plane." Came the voice of the pilot. Everyone was moving slowly as they grabbed their bags that they had carried onto the plane. As they walked outside, Sakura saw a mini bus. It too was black and had a rose on it. They boarded the bus, and took their seats. The driver entered the bus, and they were off.  
  
"It will take us about ten minutes to get to the palace, so please enjoy the scenery." The driver announced.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but where is this 'Rainbow Falls'?" Naoko asked curiously.  
  
"Uhhh.. That's the name of the island." The driver told her.  
  
"But why is the island called 'Rainbow Falls'?" Naoko asked, determined to get an answer that she approved of.  
  
"Well there is a legend that hidden deep in the forests of the island, there is a clearing, and in that clearing there is a waterfall. The water is said to be the colours of the rainbow."  
  
"But couldn't that just be the sun?" Tomoyo asked, interested.  
  
"No. It's said that the flowing waters are always rainbow coloured. No matter what."  
  
"Does anyone know how it was supposed to be caused?" Eriol asked, a frown on his face.  
  
"No. They just say that one day, two beautiful young ladies came to the falls and claimed it for their own. The falls were supposed to be so pleased that the young ladies liked it, that it decided to create a rainbow of colours for them, forever running it their waters."  
  
Eriol heard a small gasp and looked at Sakura. She seemed to have a small frown on her face. Sakura looked puzzled.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" He asked.  
  
Sakura looked up at him. "Oh, nothing Eriol. It's just that that story seems familiar to me." Sakura smiled brightly. "Never mind!"  
  
As they drove through the forest, gasps of awe could be heard at the beautiful scenery. After ten minutes, like the driver said, a magnificent marble palace came into view. They pulled up to the front and exited the bus. They grabbed their bags, but as soon as their suitcases touched the ground, a small band of footmen came along and carried them inside. The group followed them into the main entrance hall. They all gasped, shocked at the beauty of the hall. All the doorways were arched, and there were many marble pillars. To their left was a large marble staircase. The roof was arched into a dome, and there was an intricate design along the edge of the wall.  
  
As they were staring, they failed to notice the arrival of a distinguished old man. Yuri was the first to notice him, and she sent him a cheerful smile.  
  
"Ah, guys, we have company." Yuri informed them.  
  
Everyone turned to the old man, turning slightly red. They bowed and muttered some apologies.  
  
"Never mind that. It is quite all right." The man said gently. "I am Greg, butler here at Rose Palace. If you will follow me, I shall show you to your rooms. You will find all your belongings there. You shall have half an hour to settle into your new rooms, and have a look at your friends', but then you are required back down here, where I shall give you a tour of the rest of the palace." Greg said, before he turned and began to walk up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, two hallways branched off from the landing. Greg turned left and walked down the hall.  
  
"This is the south-western wing. This is where your rooms are. You shall find that each room has an adjourning bathroom." He pointed to the first door on his left. "Wei Yuri, this is your room." Yuri nodded and walked into her room. Greg then pointed to the door on his right, opposite to Yuri's. "This is Yanagizawa Naoko's room." Greg then told where the other's belonged.  
  
Sakura had the room right next to Yuri's, and beside her was Syaoran. Next to him was Meiling, and next to her was Touya. Across from Sakura was Tomoyo's room. Her's was beside Eriol's. Opposite to Meiling's room was Nakuru's and next to her's was Yukito.  
  
Sakura gasped as she entered her room. It was done in a delicate, soft pink, much like her aura. After she unpacked, Sakura opened the two white doors. They led out onto a beautiful white marble balcony, where climbing roses grew amongst the banisters. Sakura gasped, then decided to go see Syaoran's room. She rushed out of her room, and politely knocked on the door. Syaoran opened it, and Sakura was amazed. Syaoran's room was a deep forest green, exactly like his aura. Her eye's narrowed, and before Syaoran could say anything to her, she raced out of the room to Eriol's. Not even knocking this time, Sakura opened the door to find Eriol's room a bright sky blue. A frown began to form on Sakura's face. Blue was the colour of Eriol's aura. Something here wasn't right.  
  
Without saying anything to Eriol, Sakura raced into Nakuru's room, then into Yukito's. They were both the same as their other forms auras. Nakuru's was a deep burgundy colour, and Yukito's was silver. Sakura then thought of something, and she ran into her brother's room. Touya no longer had any magic, so his room shouldn't be like what his aura was. Sakura gasped. Touya's room was a dark chocolate brown, the same colour of his aura, before he gave his magic to Yue.  
  
"What is going on here?" Sakura muttered furiously.  
  
"What's the matter Kaijuu? Lost already?" Touya taunted.  
  
"Don't tease me now Touya. I'm busy." Sakura shot back as she hurried to Tomoyo's room. Before she entered though, she sought out Tomoyo's familiar aura. Although Tomoyo had no magic, her presence still gave off a distinctive aura. It was a soft violet colour. Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door. She growled softly. Tomoyo's room was a soft violet colour.  
  
Sakura didn't even spare Tomoyo a glance as she moved onto Meiling's room. Meiling's aura was ruby red. Sakura opened the door, and almost screamed in frustration. Meiling's room was ruby red.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that someone is playing with me?" Sakura muttered, not noticing that she had a small crowd behind her. After she had ran out of each room, the occupant would follow her.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Any bet." She murmured as she walked down to Naoko's room. Naoko had a cheery bight yellow aura. Sakura opened the door, afraid of what she'd find. This time, Sakura did let out a small scream of frustration.  
  
"How are they doing this?" Sakura was about to storm off, when a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Careful Sakura, or they may think you've gone a little crazy." Yuri murmured to her, indicating to the others standing behind her.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Hoee."  
  
"Come on, let's go downstairs so we can see more of this place." Yuri said, gently pulling Sakura away from the doorway. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-  
  
  
  
At dinner that night, there was someone else sitting at the table. She was sitting at the head of the table and had her long white blonde hair pulled pack into a pony-tail. Her bright blue eyes sparkling as they settled on the group. Her face though, seemed to light up when she saw Yuri. As they took their seats, Eriol frowned. That woman looked familiar. He could see that both Yukito and Nakuru thought so too.  
  
"Hi!" The woman chirped, her voice young and carefree. "I'm Erin, mistress of Rose Palace, while it's true mistress is absent."  
  
"Where is she?" Touya asked "The true mistress?"  
  
"My mistress is currently unavailable to take up her true position." Erin said, laughing slightly.  
  
Yuri looked at Erin and laughed. "Why do I get the feeling that your mistress wishes to remain anonymous?"  
  
"That may be because she does." Erin replied.  
  
Yuri nodded and began to eat her dinner. Erin, who had been watching Yuri closely, began to eat too, but only after Yuri had nodded her head.  
  
"Is it just me, or does it seem like something is going on?" Yukito asked no one in particular. Silently, everyone but Naoko agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***THREE WEEKS LATER***  
  
Sakura awoke just as the sun was rising. She yawned and shook her head. Lately she had been waking up early, far too early for what she was used to, but the thought of going back to sleep seemed to annoy her. Stretching, Sakura walked towards the balcony doors. She opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. She smiled as she saw some butterflies flitting through the roses. She reached out to touch one as they flitted past, but a shout stopped her actions. She turned to her right and saw a figure down in a part of the palace grounds that she hadn't seen before.  
  
Sakura rushed back inside and hurriedly got dressed. She then wrote a note for Tomoyo, saying where she went, knowing that her friend would come and see her since it was the weekend and they had no classes. As she ran downstairs, she sent out her aura, to see if she knew them. Strangely, nothing came back. She couldn't sense who it was. Sakura ran towards the area, but stopped short, seeing that it was a training ground. But it was unlike the training ground where they learnt defence. It seemed to carry a sense of magic with it. Sakura shook her head. It cant have magic.  
  
Sakura crept behind some bushes to see who it was. She gasped. It was Yuri! Yuri turned towards Sakura, and Sakura held completely still, praying that she wasn't seen. Yuri shrugged and went back to her training. Sakura sighed. "I was almost caught." She said to herself softly. She looked at Yuri. Yuri was fighting against a wooden dummy. She was unbelievably fast and seemed very strong. Suddenly Yuri let out a shout and struck at the dummy with a kick. There was a loud *CRACK* and Sakura saw that the dummy had been split in two.  
  
Yuri giggled. "Sorry Jamie." She said to a young man coming forward to pick up the two pieces of the dummy.  
  
"Why did you do it again, Miss Yuri?" He asked mournfully.  
  
"Miss Yuri?" Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"It's Yuri, and I didn't mean it. Look, how about I stop training, and you see if you can make them last a little longer. It's not right that as soon as I start to actually try, they break on me. It's amazing you haven't lost more of them in regular defence class. Sakura and I should be demolishing them all, but Sakura had seemed to have forgotten more than I thought." Yuri sighed, looking sad.  
  
"Forgotten more? What is she talking about?" Sakura was beginning to wonder about Yuri.  
  
"It's OK Miss Yuri. I'm sure Miss Sakura will remember soon enough." Jamie said, laying a hand on Yuri's shoulder.  
  
"She's not the only one who has forgotten though." Yuri said, saddening even more.  
  
"Who else?" Jamie asked, curious.  
  
"Never mind" Yuri said, shaking herself out of her depression, blushing slightly. "I better go before I'm missed." And with that, Yuri ran back to the palace.  
  
Sakura followed Yuri and hurried into her room once Yuri was in her's. She collapsed on her bed with a sigh. She didn't like hiding from Yuri. Yuri was her friend.  
  
As Sakura laid there, thinking, Kero came out of his hiding spot. "What's the matter Sakura?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just went for a walk that's all." Sakura lied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Sakura, grabbing Kero, answered it.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Nakuru said, hugging her.  
  
"Hi Nakuru. What are you doing?" Sakura asked suspiciously, knowing that she didn't do things without a reason.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Nakuru answered, smiling cheerfully. "I was just wondering if you could get Touya to stop locking his door. I can't go and see him if he does." Nakuru pouted.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Alright Nakuru, I'll try t.." The rest of what Sakura was saying was cut off as a sharp pain appeared near her heart. She cried out, placing her hand over her heart, letting go of Kero in the process. She fell to the floor in a faint.  
  
"Sakura!" Both Nakuru and Kero cried.  
  
Just then, Syaoran raced out of his room, looking pale.  
  
"What's wrong with Sakura?" He asked frantically. Seeing her on the floor, he ran forward and gently lifted her into his arms. Just as gently, he laid her down on her bed. "Kero, you stay here. Remember, people cant see you flying around." He said, addressing the Guardian Beast. "Nakuru, tell the others, then go and see if you can find Erin." Nakuru ran out of the room, calling to everyone. Soon Sakura's room was full with her friends, all concerned for her safety.  
  
"Do you think it could be mag.." Meiling broke off, remembering about Naoko and Yuri. "Wait a minute. Wei san isn't.." Meiling was cut off this time by Erin running in.  
  
"Oh Sakura. What's wrong with her?" She asked. Erin then noticed something on the desk beside Sakura's bed. "Oh, I understand now." She murmured, lifting a letter from the desk. "Sakura will be fine as soon as Yuri returns." Erin smiled and left the room leaving the letter and the twig of cherry blossoms by Sakura.  
  
Syaoran picked up the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Sakura, I have only just left and yet I know that you are in great pain. I'm sorry that my leaving has caused it, but to ensure your safety, I must. I shall be back soon though, and your pain will end. Please trust me in this. I know I don't really leave you much choice, but still. I must go as my leaving has also caused me pain, but I must endure it to see to your safety. Syaoran, I know you don't trust me, but know this, anything that dares hurt my Cherry will suffer greatly. I protect her now, as I did forever before. Sincerely yours Yuri. P.S. I shall explain it all when I return.  
  
"Grrr. What's that supposed to mean?!" Syaoran yelled throwing his hands up.  
  
"Yuri..Come back..Lily.." Sakura murmured.  
  
"When that Wei kid gets back, I'm gonna.." Meiling's furious threat was cut off as Touya glared at her.  
  
"You wont harm Yuri, OK?" He said softly, turning his gaze back to his sister.  
  
"I thought you would of been the first to harm someone who harms your precious Kaijuu." Eriol commented, looking at Touya.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think Yuri meant to hurt Sakura. She knows what she's doing to Sakura, and she will hurry back as soon as she can. That's just like my Squirt, always protecting the Kaijuu, just as the Kaijuu would do for her." Touya said, brushing a strand of hair out of Sakura's face.  
  
  
  
A/N: It's been a while, huh? I know that Touya also calls Sakura a squirt, or atleast he does in the American version, but I decided to take it and have him apply it to Yuri. Here's a question, can anyone see where I'm going with this? Amber Dream 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Two days past and there was no change in Sakura's condition. Then suddenly, on the third day, Sakura awoke to find herself in bed. All her friends were sleeping on chairs, on the end of the bed, on the floor, around her. Slowly she got up and walked out onto the balcony. There she found a twig of cherry blossoms and a note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_                    I have finally returned and so your pain shall end. I am deeply sorry that it took so long, but I had to. I'll explain more later. Meet me at the training field where you saw me three days ago. I knew you were there. Please. I'll be there waiting. _

_            Yuri._

_P.S. Bring the others._

"Sakura?!" A voice yelled from inside her room. A second later, out rushed a very flustered Syaoran. "Don't ever disappear like that again!"

"What's the matter Syaoran?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You have been unconscious for the past two days, and when I wake up, I find you gone. What do you think is the matter?" Syaoran asked.

"Sorry Syaoran. I didn't mean to scare you. Did you know that Yuri is back and she wants to talk to us?"

"You aren't going anywhere near her. She made you si…." Syaoran broke off his tirade as he heard a shout. 

Sakura spun around to see two figures standing at the training field where she saw Yuri.

"That's Yuri! I have to go see what's wrong!" Sakura cried, rushing through the balcony doors, and out of her room. 

By then, everyone had woken up, and saw Sakura run out. They all followed her to the training field where they saw Yuri crouched into a fighting stance in front of a man in a dark cloak.

"I will never let you near Sakura! I didn't before, and I wont now." Yuri growled at the man.

The man smirked. "I will have her, just as my brother will have you when the time comes." And with that, the man flickered once, then disappeared.

Naoko gasped. _"How did he do that?" She thought to herself._

Yuri stood straight. "You can come out now Sakura, I know you're there."

Sakura smiled and came out of the bushes. "Who was that Yuri?" She asked.

"And how did he disappear?" Naoko asked.

The others gasped, forgetting that Naoko didn't know about magic.

"It seems to me that Naoko is about to find out some things that she would never had thought was real." Yuri said, a small smile on her face. "That man disappeared by using his magic. It's quite simple really. All you do is focus your energy somewhere else, and then picture yourself there, and that's where you'll be."

Naoko snorted. "Yeah right."

"It's true Naoko." Sakura said softly. "I haven't tried it before, but I'm sure Eriol would know whether it worked or not."

"Are you telling me that all of you have magic?" Naoko sounded sceptical.

"Nope. Only Syaoran, Eriol and I have magic, but if you want to get technical, so does Yukito and Nakuru. Touya used to, but he gave his power to Yukito to help sustain him when my power was too weak to." Sakura told her.

"You missed someone Sakura. I have magical powers too." Yuri said, shocking the group.

"I think it's time you explain some things." Eriol said gravely.

"You look so much like Clow Reed when you do that." Yuri giggled. "You had better invite Kero and Suppi to come too. I'm sure that they'd understand who I am the moment they see me."

Eriol and Sakura looked at each other, then nodded. They closed their eyes for a moment then, they opened them again. Suddenly, two winged creatures flew away from the palace. There was a winged lion and a winged black panther. (A/N: That's what Suppi looks like to me.)

"What's this?" Naoko asked, her convictions beginning to change a little.

"These are two guardians. The black panther is Spinnel Sun, or as Nakuru likes to call him, Suppi. He is one of Eriol's guardians. The lion is Keroberus, Guardian Beast of the Seal. He is Sakura's sun guardian. He watches over the Sakura cards, once known as the Clow cards, or atleast he does when he isn't taking a nap." Yuri smiled at Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura, I will explain soon enough." 

"Keroberus? Guardian Beast of the Seal? I used those names in my story." Naoko cried.

"That's right. There's a reason why I asked you about that story Naoko." Tomoyo said. "You see, that's exactly how Sakura discovered the Clow Cards. I saw her that night, using the Fly card." Tomoyo explained.

"Please, can someone explain this?" Naoko asked desperately, not really understanding.

"I will, as soon as Kero and Suppi arrive." Yuri said calmly.

The two guardians reached the group. 

"What was this about calling us now? People can see us! Sak…" Kero broke off, seeing Naoko. "I hope you have a reasonable explanation." 

"Yes, please tell us why you have called us here." Spinnel said politely.

"Kero, Suppi, they did so at my request." Yuri said, moving forward.

Kero and Spinnel stared at Yuri.

"Is it just me, or does she seem familiar to you?" Kero asked Suppi.

Spinnel nodded. "Yes she does seem familiar to me too, Keroberus."

Yuri smiled mysteriously, then the bushes behind them began to move. 

Out stepped Erin. She smiled brightly at the group of people, her smile widening as she saw Kero and Spinnel.

"So, you two decided to come out of hiding." She said cheekily.

The group gaped at her.

"Alright! That's it! I've had it! No more mysteries! Who are you and how do you know so much Yuri?!" Meiling cried, forgetting to say Yuri's last name instead of her first.

"Sit down." Yuri's tone was stern. Everyone sat. "Now, I better start by telling Naoko about you, Sakura, or else she wont understand."

Sakura nodded.

"Alright. You see Naoko, a week after Sakura's tenth birthday, she was home alone one day, and she heard a noise coming from her basement. She went downstairs, and, as you know, it's a library. Walking amongst the rows of books, Sakura saw a bright light. Following the light, Sakura found a glowing red book. On the front of the book was a picture of a strangely decorated lion. No offence Kero." Yuri added when she saw Kero begin to scowl.

"It's title was 'The Clow Cards.' Now the book had a magic seal on it so no one could open it unless they had very powerful magic. Sakura opened the book, and read the name of the first card. It was called 'The Windy'. After reading out it's name, a magical wind appeared and blew away the rest of the cards. Sakura then met Kero, and was named the Card Captor." Yuri took a breath. "For the next two years, Sakura had to collect every one of the fifty-two cards. The reason why Syaoran turned up is because he was supposed to capture the Clow Cards and become their Master. The Elders of his clan believed that they were intituled to the cards as they are the descendants of the man who created them, Clow Reed. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes, sort of. Why did Sakura have to capture all the cards?" Naoko asked.

"The cards have magical powers infused into them. Can you remember when you went on the trip to the cave where you told those stories? Or that ghost that was in the park?"

Naoko nodded.

"They were both Clow Cards. The one at the cave was the Erase card which, like it's name suggests, erases things. The ghost was the Illusion card that showed you what you were thinking of. It showed Sakura her mother as it was close to her birthday."

"Ohh…. Ok." Naoko said, understanding.

"Now, when all the cards were captured, the second guardian of the Clow Cards appeared. His name is Yue and he draws his power both from the moon and his master. He is known as the Judge as he decides whether the person who has the Clow Cards is worthy of being their master. Now as both Sakura and Syaoran had Clow Cards, they both had to face Yue in the Final Judgement. Syaoran lost all his cards to Yue, and Sakura also lost. But Kaho, who knew about the Clow Cards, was there for a reason. She was there to give Sakura a second chance. On her second chance, Sakura defeated Yue, and became Mistress of the Clow Cards. She also gained a friend in Yue."

"Then, Eriol came, and more strange things began to happen. It was Eriol, trying to get Sakura to convert the Clow Cards into  Sakura Cards. That meant that they would draw from her power. Sakura only had to transform two more cards when she went up against Eriol. Syaoran helped her and announced his love for her. He then left. Sakura didn't see him til he returned before the Nadeshiko Festival. She tried to tell him how she felt, but she was always interrupted." Yuri sent looks at both Touya and Kero. They both looked a little shame-faced.

"Anyway, all the Clow Cards are made of positive magic, but to counter all that positive magic, Clow Reed had to make a single card with all the negative magic to balance it. Because Sakura had transformed all the cards, the negative card was no longer needed., so it was unsealed. To seal the card, the person who defeated it would have to loose their most important feeling. Sakura tried to defeat it, but as it stole her cards, she wasn't able too, but Syaoran was. Once Sakura had sealed the card, Syaoran was supposed to loose his most important feeling, his love for Sakura. But, the card was sealed under the name of the Hope card, and so, he didn't loose his feelings for her. Sakura finally managed to tell Syaoran of her feelings for him." Yuri sighed. "Now, before you ask, the reason why Eriol knew about the Clow Cards is because he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, well at least half. The other half is Sakura's father."

"Who is Yue? I mean, he couldn't just walk around in public, could he?" Naoko asked.

Yuri smiled. "No he cant. Yukito is Yue's false form. Eriol also has a guardian like Yue. Her name is Ruby Moon. Her false form is Nakuru."

"Ohh…. I understand now."

"Alright, you explained things. Now tell us how you know all this!" Meiling said, moving towards Yuri in a threatening manner. Suddenly, Erin was there, and floating beside her was a creature, much alike Kero, except for the fact that it had tiger stripes down it's body.

"You cant hurt our mistress." Erin said, as she and the tiger-like creature began to glow. They were both enveloped in wings, and when they opened again, in their place stood two different being. (A/N: I use the term 'beings' loosely.)

Where Erin had once stood, there was now a woman with Erin's eyes and hair, except her hair was down, dressed in a light blue gown, similar to Ruby Moon's. She also had golden butterfly wings.

In the tiger-like creature's place stood an actual tiger, with what looked like a tear-drop tiara on it's head. It also had pure silver wings.

Yuri smiled. "Nerina, Riara, you don't have to worry. Meiling wouldn't hurt me."

"Riara? Is that you?" Both Kero and Spinnel asked the tiger.

"Yes. I've missed you two. Do you both still compete at everything you do?" Riara asked.

Yuri's smile grew. "Of course they do Riara. They'll never change, you know that."

Suddenly, both Yukito and Nakuru began to glow, and wings enveloped them. Just like with Riara and Nerina, when they opened, there were two different beings standing there.

"Hello Yue, Ruby Moon. I've missed you." Nerina said softly.

"Nerina? But if you're here, then that means….." Yue broke off, looking at Yuri.

"So Yue has figured it out. It doesn't surprise me that you'd be the first to remember me. Sakura and I did play an awful lot of pranks on you." Yuri smiled at the confused look on Sakura's face. "Sakura, cant you remember?" Yuri was about to say more, when she was pushed to the ground by Kero, running up and leaping on her.

"Yuri! It is you!" He roared, his rough tongue running up the side of her face.

While Yuri giggled, Spinnel walked up to Kero. "Is that anyway for the Guardian Beast to behave?" He asked.

Kero looked embarrassed, and moved off Yuri. Yuri stood up, only to be thrown to the ground again by Spinnel. He greeted Yuri in the exact same manner.

"What is wrong with you Spinnel? Have you been eating sugar again?" Eriol demanded.

"No Eriol, Suppi hasn't. I guess it's time for me to finish explaining." Yuri sighed, as she looked at everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I know I took a long time. I'm sorry. Thanks for all the reviews, I loved them all.

Disclaimer- How could I own something as wonderful as CardCaptor Sakura? If I did though, which I don't, but if I did, I would make all the episodes played in Australia be re-dubbed so that all the episodes are exactly like the would be in Japanese.

That is all.  

Chapter Seven

"Ok…. Let's see, where to begin? Oh, I know." Yuri mumbled to herself. "Clow Reed may have been a powerful sorcerer, but he was also a loving husband and father. His wife, Evelyn, was a sorceress. They were deeply in love. They also had three children. One son, who was the eldest, and two daughters who were twins. Now, it just so happens that Clow Reed wasn't the only one to create cards or be reincarnated. Evelyn created her own set of cards, called the Eve Cards which are identical to Clow's. She also got reincarnated, along with her children. Evelyn was also reincarnated into two separate beings. One was Sakura's mother Nadeshiko, and the other is…." Yuri paused, seeing if anyone could guess. "You obviously can't guess yet, so here's a clue. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka loved each other deeply. Some of this was part of their own emotions, but some was also Evelyn's and Clow's feelings. They are soul mates and are destined to be together. Now, since we have one half, who can figure out the other?"

"It's Tomoyo, isn't it?" Syaoran asked, looking at Tomoyo.

Yuri smiled at Syaoran. "It's nice to know that someone pays attention. Yes, Tomoyo is the other half of Evelyn. Which says something about this pair." Yuri said, looking at the blushing Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Who did the children get reincarnated into?" Touya asked.

Yuri stared at him. "Come on Touya, think. Now, I may not have given much information on them, but you can probably work out who they are. The eldest son had the ability to see into the spirit world." 

"I'm the reincarnate?" Touya asked, surprised.

"Yes, you are Touya. There hasn't been any change. Your name and looks and personality is exactly the same now, as it was then." Yuri said. "Now the twins. One was destined to get her father's book, the other, her mother's. I'm sure you know who they are."

Naoko looked at Sakura. "So let me guess, Sakura was one twin, and you were the other."

"Yes Naoko. Sakura took after our mother in looks, while I got mother's eye's and father's hair. Our personality hasn't changed at all. And one thing, I'm not usually moody, I'm usually quite happy. I've been moody as I've been getting accustomed to having my family back."

"Why was Sakura in pain the other day?" Meiling asked.

"It's because, although she couldn't remember, a small part of her recognised me as her twin. The separation of twins can be quite painful. I had to leave, because I had to go see if the falls were still flowing."

"What falls?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why Rainbow Falls of course. This is where I live. It used to be our holiday home. Sakura and I….."

"Discovered the falls one day, and decided that it would be our own little private place. We made it as we wanted, creating flowers that only exist here, and making the falls rainbow coloured. We also created a couple of creatures that father and mother didn't know about and…oops…" Sakura broke off as she looked at Tomoyo and Eriol, a guilty look on her face.

Yuri laughed. "Don't worry Cherry! They can't punish us now, like they used to when we would dye Yue's hair blue." Yuri giggled at the look on Yue's face. "I see he still remembers."

Sakura began to giggle too. "Careful Lily, you're going to get me in trouble with my guardian."

"We'll just get Nerina and Ruby Moon to stop him from getting angry like we used to." Yuri cried as both she and Sakura fell to the ground, laughing helplessly.

Syaoran stared at Sakura, a look of puzzlement on his face. "Ah, Sakura?" He asked hesitantly.

Yuri, calming down, took one look at Syaoran's face and burst into a fit of laughter.

Sakura looked at Yuri to see what had started her laughing again, and when she saw Syaoran's face, she too burst out laughing.

"He *hiccup* could never *hiccup* understand why you and I *hiccup* went into these gales of *hiccup* laughter." Yuri said to Sakura.

"I know. Even after we got engaged." Sakura said, smiling at Syaoran.

Syaoran stared at Sakura as a look of understanding came to his face.

"I think he remembers." Sakura whispered to Yuri.

"Let's hope he doesn't remember the last trick we played on him. He did promise to get us back, remember." Yuri whispered back.

Syaoran's look of understanding went as he remembered something. His face hardened, then he smirked. "I believe I owe two flowers a proper watering."

Yuri looked at Sakura. "I think he remembers."

"So do I."

"Syaoran, it wasn't my idea. Sakura talked me into it. You know how she can be." Yuri cried, laughing slightly at the look on Sakura's face.

"I didn't do it by myself. We both thought of it. It was you though, who started it." Sakura argued.

Syaoran looked at them and slowly transformed his pendant into his sword. He did it slowly so Sakura and Yuri wouldn't feel the change in his aura. He then pulled out a ofuda. He held it to his sword.

"God of water, come to my aid." He said softly. He aimed his sword to the sky slightly, so the water wouldn't hit the two girls full on.

In the middle of Yuri's and Sakura's argument, a blast of water hit them both, drenching them. They both screamed, and turned to look at Syaoran.

Syaoran placed his sword behind him and tried to look innocent. 

"Nice try Syaoran, but we know it was you." Yuri said, raising her hand to her neck. "Shall we?" She asked Sakura, motioning to her neck. 

Sakura smiled impishly and raised her hand to her neck. 

Together, they began to chant:

"Oh Key of my star  
With powers burning bright  
Surrender the wand, the force ignite!  
Release!"

Twin winds surrounded the two, and when the dust cleared, Sakura and Yuri were holding nearly identical staffs. Sakura's was as it always is. (A/N: pretty much everyone knows what her staff looks like, so I won't describe it.) Yuri's, though, was a darker pink, and her star was silver in colour, and the star was a ten-point star.

The two sisters grinned at each other before reaching into their clothes. Each pulled out a pink card, one light, one dark. They both had an intricate design on the back, with a star in the middle of it.

Sakura threw her card into the air.

"Rain Card!

Rain on Syaoran!" 

(A/N: I know, I know, it's childish. But still. I couldn't really think of anything else to do to him, short of burying him in sand or snow.)

Sakura pointed her staff at the card, and out appeared a small child-like creature, sitting atop a fluffy cloud.

She giggled at the look on Syaoran's face, and proceeded to rain on him.

Syaoran swore and tried to run away, but the Rain spirit followed him relentlessly, soaking him. 

Sakura was about to call the Rain card back, but, by some unheard request, the Rain spirit turned to Eriol and soaked him too.

Sakura called the card back and stared at it intently. "Why did Rain do that to Eriol?"

"Because I asked it to." Yuri said, smiling at Sakura. "I still haven't finished explaining, so after this, I will."

Yuri threw her card into the air.

"Change Card!"

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other apprehensively.

"Change Eriol and Syaoran with each other!"

Yuri pointed her staff at the card. The card glowed and out appeared a lizard-like creature. It then hit both the boys, (A/N: I know that's not how Change works, but still.) and a bright light surrounded them. When it receded, the two boys were looking at themselves. They then looked at each other. They screamed.

"What's with this?" Asked Eriol, who was really Syaoran.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked innocently.

"Don't give me that. Not only am I in _his body, but I know __his thoughts, his feelings! The Change Card doesn't do that! When I traded places with the Stuffed Animal, I didn't have an insatiable urge for food!" Eriol/Syaoran cried._

"Oh, didn't you realise? Sakura's cards and mine are very similar, but as no two people are exactly alike, they do have their differences. _My Change card changes the spirit of two beings into different bodies. Now, that may seem like what Sakura's does, there's a slight difference. My Change leaves some of the previous spirit's personality, emotions, and how they see things. Sakura's is more like putting on a suit. You only wear it for a bit. Mine, you actually become it for a while. Of course, you retain you're own feelings and the like, so Eriol won't actually feel an urge to kiss Sakura or anything like that. His heart still belongs to Tomoyo." Yuri said, much to the relief of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol._

"Ok. Now finish explaining. Why did Sakura's Rain card listen to you?" Meiling asked.

"Simple. It remembers me. All the cards remember us. That's why Sakura never got seriously hurt when capturing a card. Because they recognised her as Clow Reed's daughter. I simply asked if the Rain Card would do this for me, and it agreed. The Cards aren't only magic, they're also living creatures." 

"So who was that guy?" Naoko asked.

Yuri began to frown. "He is nothing to worry about at the moment." Yuri said, her tone saying that that was the end of the discussion.

Sakura suddenly looked at Yuri, a mischievous smile playing around her lips. "So, where is he?" 

"Who? That guy in the cloak?" Naoko asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "He's not who I'm talking about. That guy has an evil feeling about him. I'm talking about someone else." Sakura sent Yuri a sly look.

Yuri blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about Sakura." Yuri said.

"Sure you don't. That's why you're blushing." When Sakura said blushing, she gasped, remembering something.

                                ****FLASHBACK****

_They were running. _

_They were running through a dark forest. _

_Every now and then, a ray of light made it through the dense leaves of the canopy above. _

_They had to get away. If they didn't………………………………………._

_Suddenly, two men jumped out from behind the trees in front of them._

_The two sisters skidded to a halt. _

_They screamed and turned to run the other way, but were caught from behind by strong arms around their waist._

_Sakura turned to see her sister struggling in the grasp of one of them. _

_She began to struggle too._

_Her captor didn't like this, and lowered her to the ground. _

_Sakura froze, seeing his hands reach for her._

_She was lifted into the air, and pulled towards the man who held her captive. _

_Looking up, she saw the man lower his head to hers. _

_They kissed._

_After what seemed like an eternity to Sakura, the man lifted his head. Sakura turned to look at her twin and saw that she was receiving the same treatment._

_When they didn't stop, Sakura and her captor began to laugh._

_Yuri pulled away and blushed._

_"You two were going on forever." Sakura cried to her blushing twin._

_"Not like you can talk Sakura." Yuri shot back, still blushing._

_"How did you find us Syaoran? You cheated, didn't you?" Sakura asked, turning back to her captor, her fiancé, Syaoran._

_"Of course not. We didn't cheat, did we James?" Syaoran denied, looking at the man who held Yuri._

_"No, we didn't." James replied, trying not to grin._

_"Liar." Yuri said, recognising her fiancé's look. "You cheated. And that means you didn't win."_

_"Oh, but." James protested, as a ray of the sun broke through the canopy above to fall on him, highlighting his features. He had dark brown hair, a little neater than Syaoran's, and dark eyes, almost black. He was about the same hight and build of Syaoran, but Sakura thought her Syaoran was handsomer. _

_                                ****END FLASHBACK****_

"James…." Sakura whispered. She suddenly remembered when she had first seen this part of the palace. It was when she had been watching Yuri train. She broke one of the dummies, and out walked a young man, about their age, named Jamie. 

"Jamie is James!" Sakura cried to the surprise of everyone else.

"What?" Touya asked, wondering what Sakura was talking about.

"So, I see you remembered." Yuri said, smiling. "When was it?"

"They were chasing us through the forest, on our estate, and they caught us about 500 metres in. They cheated though." Sakura said, smiling back. "You and James didn't look like you were going to stop anytime soon, either."

"Well neither did you." Yuri shot back, blushing, remembering. 

Eriol/Syaoran began to blush too.

Syaoran/Eriol looked at his body, which was being occupied by Syaoran and smirked. "What is it, my cute little descendant?"   

"None of your business." Eriol/Syaoran snapped.

"He doesn't remember either, does he? That's why you were so upset on Saturday. Because he didn't remember." Sakura said, figuring it out.

Yuri's head shot up. "So someone was watching me. I knew it!" Yuri said, looking at Sakura.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spy, but I could see someone training out my window, and when I sent out my aura, nothing came back, so I wanted to find out who it was." Sakura said, blushing slightly.

"It's ok. I was hiding my aura from you all, and I kinda knew it was you anyway. I would of done the same thing." Yuri said.

"Miss Yuri!" A voice called. "Miss… I mean, Yuri! I found out how to make the dummies stronger!" A young man called as he raced towards Yuri, seemingly not noticing the others. He ran up to Yuri and swung her around. "I found out how to make them stronger." He cried happily, his almost black eyes sparkling with happiness. "Come see." He took Yuri's hand and began to pull her along.

"Jamie, I know where to go." Yuri half protested.

Suddenly a voice stopped them. "Who are you, twerp, and what are you doing with Yuri?"


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: I know, it took me forever. I think this one is going to be a cliffy too. Maybe not. You decide. 

I thank everyone for the reviews. Me love them.

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS, but I do own Yuri and Rainbow Falls. Rainbow Falls is a beautiful place somewhere deep in my mind. Don't think I can open a hotel there or anything like that, may be a little crowded.

A/N: OK, this is gonna sound strange, but anyways, does anyone know that song by Cookie Monster? You know, 'C is for cookie, that's good enough for me' Well, I'd just like to share with you all that that song is repeating  itself though my head.

Thanks for listening to a psycho author's rambling's.

Ta-

Amber Dream  

Chapter Eight-

Yuri and Jamie froze. 

"I'll ask again. Who are you and how do you know Yuri?"

Yuri and Jamie turned around to face the owner of the voice.

He stared at them, his dark eyes filled with anger.

Jamie stared at the young man. "Why does that sound familiar?" He wondered outloud. He gasped when the man growled.

                *FLASHBACK*

_"Where are you?" A man cried, looking in the shadows formed by the dense trees in the forest._

_"You have to find me." A sweet voice floated back to him._

_James looked to the sky in exasperation. Why was she doing this? How was he supposed to look mature and responsible in front of her brother, if she wouldn't come out of hiding?_

_"Yuri, I don't have time to play. I have to impress that brother of your's remember?"_

_A figure dropped out of the tree in front of him. It was Yuri. "Come on James. I know that he can be overprotective, but he only wants me to be happy."_

_"Yeah, and by the sound of what Syaoran went through last month, he thinks you'd be happy if I were dead." James said grimly, remembering that his best friend had met this brother the month before and had been bodily threatened if he happened to harm Sakura._

_Yuri grinned. "If you're so worried, we'll go." _

_James sighed, thinking it was over. He was wrong._

_"I'll race you!" Yuri cried running off towards the Clow Mansion._

_James thought to just let her go, but his competitive streak rebelled at the thought of letting her win, so he gave into it and chased after her._

_He finally caught Yuri just as she rushed inside._

_"Got you." He whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine._

_"Who are you, twerp, and why the hell are you holding Yuri?" An angry voice cried from their left side._

_James turned and saw…….._

                *END FLASHBACK*

"Touya!" Jamie cried, remembering. He smiled. "You said close to exactly the same thing when we met in the entrance hall of the Clow Mansion."

Touya looked surprised, then his look hardened. "I know you! You're the twerp who was holding Yuri in the hall!"

Jamie's smile dulled a little. "You knew, didn't you?" He asked, looking at Yuri sadly.

Yuri nodded.

"That's why you were sad that day, when you were training. You said that Sakura wasn't the only one to forget and by that you meant me."

Yuri nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you had to remember by yourself." Yuri said, looking at Jamie happily. "And you have." Yuri then looked at Touya and smiled. "So I guess you remember too, huh?"

Touya nodded. "Yes. And I…."

"But do you remember what happened afterwards? You got yelled at by a certain dark haired, ruby eyed young lady for being so protective." Yuri interrupted Touya, knowing what he was going to say would have to do with something that she wasn't ready to talk about yet.  

"What?" Touya stuttered, looking at Meiling, who was blushing.

"I think Meiling remembers." Sakura said impishly.

"So do I." Yuri said, grinning.

"Do you remember, Meiling? I mean, you and Touya got engaged a couple of years before Syaoran and I did." Sakura happily informed them.

"I remember that." Meiling said in a shocked voice.

"So do I." Touya said, realising that Yuri wasn't paying as close attention to what he was saying as he was before. "So Yuri," he said casually, gaining her attention. "Why did you and Sakura vanish from our home a couple of months later? It was just after those two twin brothers came to ask for your hands in marriage, but you turned them down, since you were already engaged."

Yuri and Sakura gasped, then paled, as many sets of eyes turned to them. 

Touya was looking curious, but if you looked deeper into his eyes, you could see pain.

That was the same for Eriol, Syaoran, and Jamie.

Tomoyo had a pained look in her eyes, the 'Eve' part of her remembering the anguish she felt when she realised that her two daughters were gone.

Meiling looked sad, as she remembered how she had comforted the distraught Touya, once he realised that his precious Kaijuu and Squirt weren't coming back.

Naoko looked shocked, something seemed familiar. A strange pain grew inside of her.

The guardians looked at the two Card Mistresses with unreadable expressions.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura said, turning away from the group.

Yuri did the same, saying nothing.

Suddenly, Naoko gasped. "That man in the cloak! He was one of the twins. Once he realised that he couldn't have Sakura, or that his brother couldn't have Yuri, they both went crazy! I remember him! I caught him once, lurking around the mansion. He tried to get me to tell him where Sakura was!"

"So Naoko remembers." Yuri said, her back still to everyone. "How much do you remember?"

"I was both your's and Sakura's lady in waiting. But we were more. You were my best friends. You told me everything. When you left, I was so upset that you hadn't told me, that I went into the morning room that you had in your wing. We would spend hours there, talking. That's where I found….." Naoko broke off, her eyes widening. "It should still be there!" She cried to herself. Without a word to anyone, Naoko rushed off, towards the palace. 

Everyone looked at each other, then shrugged and followed Naoko.

Sorry if it was short.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Hey, I'm back. It took an e-mail from one of my readers to get me typing this. Writer's block can't stand in the way of a determined writer. Oh, wait, yes it can. *Blush* Ok, so maybe it went away. 

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Yuri's mine, and so is Rainbow Falls, so don't go looking for it on a map.

Chapter Nine-

Naoko ran in through the main doors, ignoring the looks she got from the many people in the hall. She tore up the stairs and ran down the hall till she reached a dead end.

The others were right behind her and wondered if Naoko had gotten lost. That is all but Yuri who was watching with a knowing smirk.

_'I wonder whether she remembers how to get into our wing.' She thought._

Naoko was staring at the wall in confusion, then the look lifted. She smiled brightly.

"Thought you could trick me, huh Yuri?" She asked.

Everyone looked surprised at Naoko's words.

All except Yuri, who's smirk grew. "Nope. Wanted to see how long it would take for them to surface again. It took longer than I thought it would, considering how strong you were. It's the same with Meiling."

Meiling looked even more shocked at Yuri's words. She was about to say something, when she heard Tomoyo gasp. She turned and looked at Naoko, who was glowing a cheery, bright yellow. 

Naoko placed a hand on the wall, and it too began to glow. When the glow receded, the wall was no longer there. 

Yuri applauded Naoko. "Well done." She said simply as she stepped forward, and bowed down in front of Naoko, her arm extending into the dark hall. "After you."

Naoko took a step into the dark hall, then walked to one of the walls. Seeing a torch hanging there, she raised her hand again, and a small spark of fire flew out of her palm, igniting the torch.

Meiling looked at what Naoko had done, and before she had time to think about it, she had walked up to the opposite torch, raised her hand to it, watched as her hand glowed ruby red, then as a small flame jumped out of her palm and ignited the torch.

Yuri looked at Meiling, a happy smile on her face. "So you too have realised your powers." 

Meiling nodded happily.

"That's everyone so far, except for you Tomoyo." Yuri said, smirking at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked down at the ground. "Uhhh…. Not really. You see, every now and then, when I was taping Sakura's adventures, I couldn't keep up, so I uh…I would do something, I'm not sure what, and I would be able to tape all of what she was doing."

Everyone laughed at Tomoyo's statement.

"Tomoyo san, you will do anything to see your kawaii Sakura chan in your costumes or with Syaoran, huh?" Eriol teased.

Tomoyo blushed.

"Ok, enough teasing Tomoyo, Eriol." Yuri did a double take. "Eriol? How did you get back into your body?" 

Eriol smirked. "I made a request to your Change Card, asking it to return us to our bodies. It complied."

Yuri frowned. "I'm going to need to have a talk to that card. It always did give in too easily." Yuri shrugged. "Oh well, let's see where Naoko wanted to take us." Yuri said, looking at Naoko.

Naoko nodded and began to walk down the hallway, the torches igniting as they went, lighting their way.

Naoko stopped in front of a door, about halfway down from where they all started from. She opened it, and everyone gasped. The room before them was simply stunning. The walls were painted in a delicate light purple, with tiny, intricate gold markings on them. A closer look at the markings would show that they were actually delicate cherry blossoms, or lilies. The furniture was still in terrific condition, the delicate feminine chairs and love seats covered in a light lilac material. There were three writing desks, and an elegant coffee table. The writing desks each had a flower engraved on them in gold. There was a cherry blossom, a lily and a tulip, one to each desk.

Suddenly, Meiling gasped and pointed to the walls.

The males of the group spun around, looking for danger, while Yuri laughed.

"Calm down. There's no danger. I think Meiling just found out what all the gold markings make." Yuri said, still giggling.

Yuri was right, Meiling had found markings made. On the wall in front of her, the gold markings, when one looked at the entire wall, and not just parts of it, made a picture of Yuri and Sakura in beautiful, yet simple morning gowns, picking flowers. It was like that on the other walls. There was a picture of Yuri and Sakura's faces, both with nearly identical smiles. On another wall, the picture was of Sakura and Yuri. They were wearing beautiful gowns that one would wear to a ball. On the opposite wall, there wasn't a picture of Sakura or Yuri, no, there was a picture of Syaoran and Jamie, wearing suits. They both were bowing slightly, obviously to the twins on the other side of the room.

Everyone looked around in awe.

Tomoyo smiled. "KAWAII!" She screamed.

Yuri winced. "Ok Tomoyo, we get the picture. You like it. No need to make us deaf. Of course, Mother did the same thing when she first saw it, after Papa was finished." Yuri smirked, then eyed Tomoyo and Eriol. "She then proceeded to cover Papa with kisses. Sakura and I found it so funny. I wonder if we'll have a replay."

Both Tomoyo and Eriol blushed, then Tomoyo got a sneaky look in her eyes. She looked at Eriol then screamed. "ERIOL KUN!" She rushed over him, covering his face in kisses. 

"KAWAII!" Sakura and Yuri screamed in unison. Tomoyo stopped what she was doing to see that Sakura and Yuri both had video cameras in their hands, and they both had a starry-eyed expression.

Everyone sweatdropped. 

"What?" Yuri and Sakura demanded.

Syaoran and Jamie looked at each other, then walked up to their loves, placing their arms around them.

"We're semi used to Tomoyo doing that, but from you Sakura, it's just scary." Syaoran said.

"So? Tomoyo is the half reincarnate of my mother, or half mother, however you want to say it. Of course something like this is going to be passed down."

Jamie was about to say something to Yuri, when she burst out laughing. 

Everyone looked at Yuri, who had fallen to the floor helplessly.

"Look, *gasp* at *gasp* Eriol." She managed to gasp out, before her laughed completely overtook her.

Everyone turned to look at Eriol, then they joined in the laughter, except for the guardians.

The reason why they were laughing was because Eriol, after Tomoyo's exuberant attack, looked like he had been severely sunburned. His face was bright red, his glasses were awry and his hair was mussed. 

Eriol sniffed then turned away. "Children."

"Oh, come on Eriol, no need to be such a sook. If it had happened to Syaoran or Jamie, you would have been laughing like a maniac, just like they are." Meiling said, pointing to the two boys who were collapsed on the floor. Meiling then winced as a loud "KAWAII" echoed through the room. She turned to see that Tomoyo, Sakura and Yuri all had identical expressions on their faces, (you know, the whole hand on cheek, head tilted to the side, camera near face, starry-eyed look?) and they were holding video cameras.

"Ahh…. Sakura, where did you get that video camera?" Meiling asked hesitantly.

Sakura lost the starry-eyed expression. "I don't know. All I know is that I wanted one, and it was in my hand."

Just then, Naoko let out a small shriek. "I found it." She cried. Everyone turned to look at her. In her hand she held a letter addressed to her in neat handwriting. Naoko carefully opened the letter, and with trembling hands she began to read.

Hey, it's Amber Dream here. This is just a short note to explain some things about the continuance of my story 'Sister Found'. Now I don't really plan on ending it soon, or at least not the plot line. You see, recently I've been reading so many stories about CCS/HP that I thought it might be a good idea to bring the CCS group, including Yuri, Naoko and Jamie, to Hogwarts. That's why the story has stopped momentarily. What I want to know, is what you readers think of my idea. Tell me if I should put them going to Hogwarts as a sequel, or still part of 'Sister Found' in your reviews or e-mails. Oh, and their whole going to Hogwarts would have a reason. The reason is…..I can't tell you, it would ruin the story. But please, tell me what you think.

Ta

Amber Dream


	10. Chapter Ten

Hey, sorry about making you wait so long, it's just that FF.Net removed two of my stories, saying that I did something wrong. I'm not sure what though. L Anyway, I thought I'd tell you that in this chapter, Sakura and the gang get accepted to Hogwarts. That's because of a reason.

Disclaimer: Hmmmm…….. *Amber Dream looks thoughtful* Hmmmm………… *Amber Dream looks even more thoughtful* Hmmmmmm………… *Amber Dream looks so thoughtful you could believe that she was asleep.* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. *Sweatdrop. Amber Dream is asleep* What? What did I miss? Oh yeah. Not mine. Neither is Hogwarts. Night. *Yawn* Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter Ten-

"Dearest Naoko,

                          If you are reading this then that means that Yuri and I have left. Now please don't try to follow us. You won't be able to find us anyway. Know that we are doing this to protect you all. You mean everything to us and we won't allow those evil beings destroy the world you live in. Yuri and I thought about this all yesterday. That's why we were so distracted. Please forgive us for leaving so suddenly. We had to. We must stop the Dark Forbidden Magic from being released. We love you all. Please remember that. 

Farewell, now and forever,

Lovingly Yours

Sakura and Yuri." Naoko said softly.

Meiling and Tomoyo were sobbing softly, their memories from their previous life returning. Touya and Eriol were holding them gently, while Syaoran and Jamie had tightened their holds on Sakura and Yuri.

"That's why you left. You had to stop the Akai twins from releasing the Dark Forbidden Magic. But, did you?" Naoko asked.

Yuri and Sakura looked at each other and sighed, and pulled away from Jamie and Syaoran.

"Guess we have to finish, huh?" Sakura asked, looking down.

"Yep. I'll do it." Yuri replied, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura looked at Yuri gratefully and Yuri smiled gently.

Yuri took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. "After we left, Sakura and I tracked the Akai twins to Rainbow Falls. They were there and they had already released the Dark Forbidden Magic. Sakura and I fought them though, using up nearly all of our magic. The twins were grinning horribly, saying that after they had mad us too weak to fight, they'd go after our family and our loved ones. Then they'd come back for us. The things that they said were and still are too terrible to repeat." Yuri and Sakura shuddered at the thought of the twins' threats. Syaoran and Jamie took a step forward but stopped when Eriol shook his head.

"The thought of you dying pushed Sakura and I over the edge. Something inside of us snapped." Yuri shook her head. "It gets a little fuzzy after this. All I can really remember is that there was a flash of pink mixed with the purest white. Then, there was darkness. That's all I remember." 

Everyone looked shocked.

Yuri sat down wearily beside Sakura and rested her head on her shoulder. Suddenly, both girls stood up.

"Did you feel that?" Sakura asked Yuri.

"Yes, I did. We have to go to the falls." Yuri said.

Sakura nodded. The twins then headed for the door, looking back once only to ask if the others were coming.

At the falls, Sakura and Yuri stood in the water, looks of concentration on their faces.

The others didn't notice it though as they were too busy looking around in awe at the beauty of the place.

Yuri and Sakura gasped, causing the others to look at them.

"What is it Sakura?" Kero asked, one of the guardians finally speaking up.

"They've gone. They've left the island to go somewhere else. Somewhere far away." Sakura said, staring at the falls.

"They've gone to seek help from someone who has caused much pain. They want to release the Dark Forbidden Magic again. They wish to…" Yuri broke off, shuddering. "Uhh… That's gross, and there's no way Sakura and or I would ever do anything like that."

"Where have they gone?" Eriol asked.

"England." Sakura and Yuri said in unison.

As they walked back to the mansion, the group heard a series of shrieks coming form above them. Looking up, they saw that there was a flock of owls flying above them. This shocked the group because they knew that owls were solitary animals. The owls swooped low, and letters fell from their talons. Everyone watched as the owls flew away, then they bent down to pick the letters up. There were eight letters, each one addressed to one of the members of the group.

Syaoran opened his first and read it out loud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Li,_

_     We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We have waited this long to inform you of this, as it was requested by a mysterious person. _

_    Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl as soon as possible._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Syaoran looked around, surprised. "Where is this Hogwarts?" He asked no one in particular.

Yuri was holding her envelope. "It's in…….. England! That's where we need to go." 

Sakura looked at Yuri, then at Eriol. "Eriol, have you been up to something?" 

Eriol looked shocked then made a poor attempt to look innocent. "You suspect me?"

Meiling and Syaoran were glaring at the young sorcerer. 

"You did this somehow. I know you did Hiiragizawa." Syaoran accused.

Eriol looked down. "Yes I have something to do with this. I had a faint suspicion that we would have to go to England and so I arranged for us to receive our letters as soon as they were needed. Everyone back home won't be shocked either, as they believe that we have been accepted to a private school. That excludes Sakura's father and Syaoran's family."

"What are we going to do?" Touya asked, indicating to the human guardians and himself.

"Well, Hogwarts needs a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, and I think that we can persuade Dumbledore to start a new class." Eriol said.

"That only takes care of two of us." Touya stated. "And I think I know who they apply to. Yukito will end up being the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, and the new class will be about magic in general. Like the Gaki's magic." Touya returned the glare that he was receiving from Syaoran. "And that will be taught by Erin."

Eriol nodded. "That is right Touya."

"Then what about me?" Touya asked, refusing to ask about Nakuru.

"You and Nakuru can also enter as students. Or, if that is not to your liking, than you can see if you can assist Erin and Yukito." Yuri said. 

Touya looked thoughtful. "I'm going to help Yukito."

"When are we leaving?" Tomoyo asked, voicing a question that all of them had on their minds.

"I suggest we leave tonight. The first is in a week. We have to get to England, buy our supplies and then learn some Western magic so we don't make fools of ourselves there." Syaoran said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Meiling asked.

"Simple. We can take my jet." Yuri said.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"I think you had better go pack your things then." Ruby Moon said, another one of the guardians speaking up.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody it's me again. This chapter is five pages long. I wanted to make a long chapter, but it didn't turn out that well. If I was to write anymore, it would seem like I was babbling and I hate that. Anyways here's the chapter. I'd say enjoy it, but I have to go through this business with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Maybe one day, people would get the idea. I mean, if I owned CCS or HP don't you think I'd be making them episodes or writing this as an actual book?

Now you may enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Eleven-

*FIVE DAYS LATER*

"I think we better go and get our supplies today. No more exploring London." Yuri said seriously at the breakfast table in Eriol's home.

"Ok. Does anybody know where to get these supplies?" Naoko asked.

Yuri nodded. "I think we can get them from a place called Diagon Alley. After breakfast I'll show you where it is."

Jamie looked thoughtful. "How do you know where it is?"

Yuri smiled. "Sakura and I went there for one year when we lived with Clow Reed. We left the year after realising that we didn't like being away from home for so long. There was another factor though, that helped us decide." Yuri sent a sly look at Sakura and Syaoran. Both blushed. Then Sakura returned the look, and Yuri and Jamie began to blush.

"Did you realise that we have to get wands?" Meiling asked.

Eriol nodded. "All of you do, except for Sakura, Yuri and I, as we already have wands, or staffs. We'll be able to make them look like regular wands."

Yuri and Sakura nodded. "I think we should change our staffs into wands now." Yuri said.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "We'll be able to change them back, right? Just in case we need the cards?" 

Eriol nodded. "Once the staff has been changed into a wand, you'll need to remove the star from the top of it. Placing the star back onto the wand will change it back into your staffs." Eriol informed them.

Sakura and Yuri nodded again before removing their necklaces. They both chanted the incantations to reveal their staffs. They then focused their power to their staffs.

A magical wind swirled around the two girls, and when it stopped, Sakura and Yuri were holding wands instead of their staffs.

Sakura's wand looked to be about 10 inches long and it was the same colour of her aura. The handle of her wand was decorated with gold and silver cherry blossoms.

Yuri's wand looked like it was 12 inches long, and it was a slightly darker pink than Sakura's. Her wand's handle was decorated with gold and silver lilies.

The two girls looked at their new wands happily, while Tomoyo was going on about how 'kawaii' it was, and Naoko saying that that was cool and she couldn't wait for her wand.

Yuri looked from her wand to see that Eriol had already transformed his staff into a wand. It was the same colour as his staff, and the handle was plain. On the butt of the handle though, was Clow Reed's symbol.

The three then removed the pendant part on their wand. (What was on top of their staffs. Sakura and Yuri had stars, and I can't really explain what Eriol's is.)

"Let's go now." Meiling exclaimed, wanting to leave.

The group stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Meiling and Naoko were looking at the place in disbelief.

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley?" Meiling asked sceptically.

Yuri nodded. "This is a pub for witches and wizards, and other types of magical creatures. Follow me." Yuri walked in through the front doors, with the others trailing behind her.

The bartender gave them a quick look before nodding towards the back of the pub. Yuri nodded thankfully and then walked out the back.

"What was that about?" Naoko asked, referring to the bartender's look.

"He was making sure that we weren't going to cause trouble. He also was seeing if we were Hogwarts students or not." Yuri explained as she took out her wand. She then proceeded to tap specific bricks on the wall. After she finished this, the bricks began to wiggle. They soon created a large archway, and through them was a sight that made everyone gasp with awe. Wizards and witches were bustling hurriedly through the alley, children and teens had their faces pressed to windows, staring at things inside.

Tomoyo laughed. "It's not much different than what goes on in the non magical world."

Yuri shook her head. "No Tomoyo, it's much more different than you think." She looked at the others. Yuri reached into her pockets and pulled something out. It was a key chain with twelve different keys on it. "I found these in a draw in my room at Eriol's. They're for our vaults at Gringotts." She then proceeded to hand the keys out. Once she had finished, she noticed that the were all looking at her with confused expressions on their faces. "What?" Yuri asked confused.

Sakura smiled at the look on her face, not realising that it was identical to the one she had been wearing a few seconds earlier. "We're all wondering how you managed to figure out who's key belonged to whom."

Yuri stared for a bit than laughed. "That was easy. One, they all have your auras, and two, take a close look at them. They're all custom made."

Everyone looked at their keys, not understanding. Slowly though, looks of comprehension graced their faces.

On the hilt of each key, there was a unique symbol. On Sakura's there was a cherry blossom. Tomoyo's had a tomoyo blossom, Naoko's a tulip. Meiling had a lotus in bloom on her key, Yuri had a lily. Eriol had the Clow symbol. Syaoran's key had the head of a wolf, Jamie's had a falcon in flight. On Touya's was a peach blossom. Yukito's had a moon on his, while Nakuru had the kanji for energy and Erin's was a simple rose.

"Come on, let's get to Gringotts." Yuri said, and they all ran into the alley.

They soon came to a huge, slightly lopsided, white building. 

"I'm guessing this is Gringotts." Syaoran said softly.

Sakura nodded. "Don't be surprised when we go inside. Its run by goblins." Sakura said just as softly.

The others looked at her in surprise. "What?" Sakura asked defensively. "I just remember that they don't like to be stared at and I thought that you might all like the warning."

Yuri giggled. "We did learn the hard way, huh?"

Sakura nodded, a mischievous light in her eyes. "Of course, being the only daughters of the great and powerful Eve and Clow Reed did help get us out of trouble."

Yuri smirked. "Not that we couldn't handle a couple hundred goblins by ourselves." 

Sakura and Yuri then walked into the building, not noticing the looks the others were sending them.

"Does anyone else sometimes feel like they have many little secrets that we have no way of ever knowing?" Jamie asked no one in particular.

Syaoran, Eriol and Touya nodded, while Meiling, Tomoyo and Naoko shook their heads.

"They're sisters." Tomoyo said, like it explained everything.

"And besides, I understood everything that was just said." Meiling added.

The guys simple stared, shocked. 

Naoko shrugged. "Call it a girl's thing. Males will never ever be able to fully understand women. But us ladies, well, we figured you guys out years ago." Naoko then turned to the remaining females. "Shall we?"

The others nodded, then proceeded to follow the two sisters inside.

Syaoran, Eriol, Touya and Jamie just shrugged and followed the girls inside, closely followed by the human forms of the guardians, who had wisely stayed out of the conversation.

Wind ruffled Sakura's hair as she was swept down the never ending maze that was Gringotts. She was surprised to find that her vault was close to the very middle of the maze, meaning that her vault was one of the first to be opened when Gringotts started.

The cart came to a sudden halt, stopping in front of two vaults. 

The goblin stepped out of the cart, and Sakura and Yuri followed.

"Why are these two vaults so close together?" Sakura asked.

The goblin looked at her with an expressionless face. "The two who opened these vaults were twin sisters and very close." He then walked over to the first vault. "This is vault 5. It was owned by Sakura, the youngest daughter of Clow Reed. Key please." Sakura handed her key over to the goblin and watched as he inspected it closely. He then inserted the key, unlocked the door, then he took a quick step back.

Sakura was watching the goblin closely and wondered why he had done this. She soon got her answer when a small ball of fire shot out of the vault. She quickly jumped to the side, the fireball missing her barely.

Sakura got to her feet instantly and peered into the vault. Her look of wariness was soon replaced with one of happiness as the creature that caused the fireball stepped out. 

Standing in front of her vault was a huge dragon. He looked to be about 10 feet tall, and looked to weigh over 300 kilos. His weight wasn't caused by fat though. It was caused by his sleek muscles. The dragon was a beautiful amber colour, with emerald eyes. He watched Sakura, a look of distrust in his intelligent eyes. The look was soon gone as he stared at the young woman in front of him. He gave a roar of merriment and bent his sleek head to Sakura's. 

Sakura smiled, remembering this creature from her past life. "Hello Amberite." She said, petting the dragon on the head. 

The goblin stared in shock as the dragon began to purr. "He has never acted that way for anyone, except for Mistress Sakura and her sister." The goblin gasped. "Are you….."

Yuri shook her head, as she stepped forward "No, we're not. The dragon must sense what a kind spirit Sakura has, and this is causing it to trust her." Yuri looked at Sakura. "Sakura, we had better be going. So get some money so we can. Remember that I still need to access my vault, and I feel that that's going to take a while, even if it's only two steps away, and then we have to meet up with the others," As Yuri said this, a cart carrying a loudly protesting Touya, and a hyper active Nakuru shot past. "And I think we need to save Touya from Nakuru, and we also have to buy all our equipment since school is only two days away."

Sakura looked at Amberite with sadness. 

Yuri smiled softly as she walked over to Sakura. "Don't worry. We'll be able to see him again. Just remember that you're going to have to do this for me too." She said softly.

Sakura nodded, then let go of Amberite. She walked inside the vault and filled her bag with money. Just before she was going to leave though, Amberite placed a small package in her hand. (He did this by his front paws/claws. He's a bit like Draco from Dragon Heart, except he is so much more elegant and sleek.)

Sakura thanked him, then said goodbye.

It was then Yuri's turn, and the goblin did pretty much the same thing as before.

Yuri looked at the beautiful dragon that stepped out from her vault. The dragon was slightly smaller than Amberite and was more elegant looking. This was because the dragon was a female. Her scales were dark, almost black in their colouring. And her eyes were a darker emerald than that of Amberite's.

Yuri smiled at the dragon. "Morning Silvernight." 

The dragon then proceeded to act exactly like Amberite did. Yuri laughed, but cut her bonding with her old friend short. Grabbing some money, she was about to leave when Silvernight stopped her and placed a small package in her hands.

Saying goodbye, Sakura and Yuri got back into the cart and were rushed back to the surface. Once they reached the surface, Sakura and Yuri found the rest of their friends and left Gringotts. 

Naoko was happily skipping along the path when Sakura asked her what had happened 

skipping along the path when Sakura asked her what had happened 

"What made you so happy?" Sakura asked.

Naoko was about to answer when there came a melodious trill from above them. They looked up to see a majestic bird swoop down and land on Naoko's shoulder.

"This is Jadeian, my phoenix. She was guarding my vault and I decided to bring her with me to Hogwarts." Naoko said happily.

Yuri smiled. "I guess this is the reason why you were so happy, huh?"

Naoko nodded.

"Uh.. One thing. Aren't phoenixes meant to be a red colour, or at least a golden red colour?" Meiling asked, staring at the strangely coloured Jadeian. 

"Yeah, I guess so. I was wondering about her colouring." Naoko said, as she stroked the jade-green bird.

Jadeian's feathers were a brilliant jade green and her eyes were the same colour as Naoko's eyes.

Yuri smirked, obviously knowing something.

Sakura noticed this look and was about to ask about it when Yuri met her eye. In that one look, Yuri explained everything to her twin, and watched as she too began to smirk with the knowledge.

Syaoran and Jamie watched the two sisters, and suddenly they remembered something.

                *FLASHBACK*

The three young men smirked as they heard the outraged cries of their unknowing prey. They may have loved the young women with all their hearts, but they loved to play tricks on them more. And besides, this was payback.

_When the three young women walked out of the mansion, covered in mud and other things, the young men had to hold back their laughter. They had gotten them back._

_One of the young men couldn't hold his laughter anymore, and he laughed out loud, alerting the young women to their presence. _

_Syaoran scowled at James. Great. Now they were in for it. He turned and sent an exasperated look to the third member of their group. A young man with jade-green eyes._

                *END FLASHBACK*

Jamie and Syaoran stared at each other, wondering if the other remembered.

"We'd better get your wands." Eriol said, interrupting the two boys thoughts.

Everyone nodded then followed Eriol as he led the way to a small shop named 'Ollivanders'.

*BACK AT ERIOL'S MANSION, FIVE HOURS LATER*

Everyone sat in the library in Eriol's mansion, studying very hard. Or at least Eriol, Sakura and Yuri was.

Touya was attempting to study, but with Nakuru hanging from him, it made it very difficult. Yukito and Erin were sitting in a corner, catching up on each other and talking about their mistresses. Tomoyo, Meiling, Jamie, Syaoran and Naoko were all still staring at their wands. Mr. Ollivander was very surprised when they entered his small store. He was even more surprised by what wands they all got.

                *FLASHBACK*

As they entered the small store, a soft tinkling of a bell alerted the owner of their presence. 

_"Hello." A soft voice said to Meiling's right._

_"Ahh!" Mailing cried, shocked by the sudden appearance of an old man._

_He was about average height, with pale silvery eyes that didn't seem to blink._

_"How may I help you?" He asked._

_Tomoyo stepped forward. "We're here to get our wands." She said softly._

_The old man nodded. "Ah, yes. Alright." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a long tape measure. "Your wand arm please dear." He said to Tomoyo. _

_Tomoyo looked at the others with a confused expression._

_"Mr Ollivander means your predominate arm Tomoyo." Eriol said softly._

_Tomoyo blushed then held out her right arm._

_Mr Ollivander measured her arm and then walked to the back of the store. He came back with about five boxes._

_"Try this." He instructed, handing Tomoyo a wand._

_Tomoyo, feeling foolish, waved the wand, but nothing happened._

_Mr Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hand, and passed her another wand. _

_Tomoyo again waved the wand, but Mr Ollivander took that wand too._

_After going through over twenty boxes, Yuri had had enough. Standing, she brought everyone's attention to her._

_"Do you happen to have a wand made of tomoyo wood?" She asked._

_Mr Ollivander thought for a minute, then nodded._

_"Why don't you let her try that one?" Yuri suggested. _

_Mr Ollivander looked at Yuri once, before walking to the very back of his store. He came back with a box covered in dust._

_"This wand has been here since Clow Reed's time. This wand was made by his wife, Eve. Its made from tomoyo wood and its core contains a single feather from Eve's phoenix, Dasrell. Dasrell was a very unique phoenix as it was the only lavender coloured one in all existence. No one has been able to use it." Mr Ollivander handed Tomoyo the soft violet coloured wand, and Tomoyo felt a warmth enter her fingertips. The wand glowed, as did Tomoyo. Once the glowing stopped, Tomoyo was still holding the wand, but on the butt of the wand was a engraving of a tomoyo blossom._

_Mr Ollivander stared at Tomoyo. "You must be very strong to be able to possess Eve's wand."_

_Yuri had a small grin as she pushed Meiling to the front of the room. "Your turn Meiling." She said._

_Mr Ollivander removed his gaze from Tomoyo, then looked at Meiling. "Your wand arm?"_

_Meiling lifted her right arm, and watched as the measuring tape took her measurements on its own._

_The same thing that happened to Tomoyo, happened to Meiling. _

_Yuri only stood for it for a few more boxes than she did with Tomoyo before standing again._

_"Have you got a wand that has a lotus blossom as its core?" She asked._

_Mr Ollivander looked shocked, but he nodded. He once again went to the back of the store, and he came back with another box covered in dust._

_He took the wand out, but before handing it to Meiling, he looked at Yuri. "How did you know that lotus blooms could be used in wands? Not very many people know of the magical properties that they possess."_

_Yuri simply smirked. "Tell her about it."_

_Mr Ollivander sighed, instinctively knowing that he wouldn't get straight answers from this group. "This wand was created about the same time as your friend's new wand. It was created by Eve's daughter-in-law, a beautiful young princess who's favourite flower was the lotus. She placed a lotus bloom as the core, and the wood is willow." _

_Meiling took hold of the wand and like Tomoyo before her, she and the wand began to glow. When the light cleared, Meiling was holding the ruby red wand, and now engraved on the butt of the wand was a lotus blossom._

_It was then Naoko's turn, followed by Syaoran, Jamie, Touya, Nakuru, Erin and Yukito went together. What happened with them was exactly the same as the two before them. Mr Ollivander would measure their arms, go through boxes of wands, before Yuri's patience ran out and she suggested Mr Ollivander find a wand containing a certain thing. Mr Ollivander would always disappear to the back of the store and come back with a dust covered box. _

_An hour later, they all walked out of Ollivanders, each possessing their own customised wand. _

_Naoko's wand was made from oak and its core was a feather from Jadeian. The wand was a bright yellow colour, and engraved on the butt of the wand was a tulip._

_Syaoran's wand was made from the wood from a peony tree. (It is possible to have those kind of trees since the shrub/bush on which the flower grows from can grow up to 12 feet tall) Its core was made of wolves' hair, a very powerful magical substance. There were very few wands made with wolf hair, as it was near impossible to find a wolf who had enough strength and power alone to create a wand core. (What I mean is that wolf hair is sometimes used it wands, but it usually has something with it, like unicorn hair. It was very rare to find a wand core made solely of wolf hair.) The wand was a deep forest green colour, and it had a wolf engraved on its butt._

_Jamie's wand was a brilliant sea green colour, and on the butt of the wand was a swooping falcon. His wand was made of maple wood and possessed a feather from a falcon, and two tears from a falcon for its core. Mr Ollivander was astounded when Yuri had suggested he look for a wand containing falcon tears, seeing as it wasn't very common knowledge that falcon tears were a very magical substance. They were also very rare, so there wasn't very many wands possessing them._

Touya's wand was a chocolate brown and had a peach blossom on its butt. It was made of wood from a peach blossom tree and its core contained a feather from the Pegasus that he had owned from his past life. Mr Ollivander was astonished by the fact that Yuri knew that Clow Reed's only son had a Pegasus as his pet/mount and that there was a wand with a feather from it in it.

Nakuru's wand was made of birch and its core was a single moonbeam. This caused Mr Ollivander to stare in shock and become speechless when Yuri requested that he find a wand containing a moonbeam. Nakuru's wand was a burgundy red colour and on its butt was the kanji for energy.

The last two wands caused Mr Ollivander to have an apoplectic fit. Erin and Yukito both got measured for their wands at the same time. They left Mr Ollivander stumped till Yuri suggested he get the only two wands left in his store, which he had forgotten about. These wands were made of ebony and rosewood, and their cores contained feathers from Yue and Nerina. Once Mr Ollivander had placed the wands in their hands, he stared, amazed by the fact that they could control them. Erin got the wand that possessed Nerina's feather. It was made of rosewood. Yukito got the wand that was made of ebony, and had Yue's feather for its core. Erin's wand was a turquoise colour and it had a rose engraved on its butt. 

Yukito's wand was a silver colour, and engraved on its butt was a moon.

                *END FLASHBACK*

They had also got their books and robes. Tomoyo and Erin had insisted that they would improve the robes, and had spent the last two hours, still in Diagon Alley and on the way back to Eriol's, discussing ideas. Tomoyo was amazed and delighted to find that Erin also liked to sew.

"Umm…. Nakuru, please let go of my oni-chan. He needs to catch up on spells and things like that if he wants to help Yukito. And I think you others should be doing a little studying too." Yuri said, looking at Nakuru and Touya.

Nakuru pouted for a bit, and reluctantly let Touya go. 

Touya sent a relieved look towards Yuri, then went back to his studying. 

 The others, meaning Naoko, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Jamie, and Meiling, looked at each other, before grabbing their books and starting to study.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Here's the next chapter. Thankyou for all the reviews. My sister is so jealous that I hit the 30 review mark.

Disclaimer- It's not mine, though I own all the pets that they get, as well as their wands, and Yuri and Erin and Riara. *Amber Dream starts to point at things randomly* And I own that and that and that and that and that and that. *Amber Dream places a hand over her mouth.* Oops sorry. This is what happens when you stare at a computer screen for nine hours straight, trying to get things perfect on all your fics.

Chapter Twelve-

*SEPTEMBER 1*

They sat in a compartment on the train, staring at Platform 9 ¾. At first this had confused the gang. 

_Platform 9 ¾?   Who had ever heard of such a thing?_

Sakura and Yuri stared at their tickets, trying to remember how to get onto the platform. They all walked up to Platform 9 and Platform 10. They stood there, staring for a few minutes, when Tomoyo said something rather hesitantly.

"Ah… I know I'm new to magic and the sensing of auras, but can anyone else feel something coming from that barrier?" She asked, pointing to the barrier between Platform 9 and 10.

Everyone else stared at her, before realising that she was right.

"I had been sensing that all morning, but I thought it was the wizards and witches." Jamie said.

Sakura looked at the barrier, a look of concentration on her face. Suddenly the look lifted and she laughed. 

"Now I remember!" She cried. "That's how you get to the platform. You walk through that barrier. Oh, and a warning. You're not going to be able to sense the wizards and witches, as they don't have a aura to speak of. They're far too weak."

Everyone except for Yuri stared at Sakura. They had never heard her talk like this before.

Yuri laughed. "Ah.. My imouto chan is showing us some of her confidence. Don't worry minna san, Sakura doesn't do this very often."  
Sakura blushed, then stuck her tongue out at Yuri. 

Yuri giggled, "Very mature Sakura."

Eriol, sensing a impending argument, quickly suggested that they get onto the other platform and onto the train.

Slowly the train pulled away from the station, and the gang began to get comfortable.

"I wonder where this Hogwarts is." Meiling said, as she lightly petted her new pet, Lin. Lin was a black bear cub that she had bought in a shop in Diagon Alley. Lin had ruby red eyes that stood out against her coarse black fur.

The others had also bought pets.

Tomoyo had bought a cougar cub with brilliant violet eyes. She named it Lavender, but called her Lavi for short.

Eriol, much to the protesting of Spinnel once he had gotten home, had bought a black panther with dark blue eyes. The panther also had a personality similar to Nakuru's, so Eriol had named it Genki.

Syaoran had a wolf cub, and aptly named it Kuro, because of its black fur. Kuro also had forest green eyes.

Jamie had gotten a falcon with beautiful dark red/black feathers and sea green eyes, which made a startling combination. He had named it Hinode, (which means 'sunrise' in Japanese) only because Nakuru wouldn't leave him alone till he did. Now the falcon, after having two days of being called Hinode, refused to answer to anything else.

Sakura got a snow leopard cub, but this wasn't your average snow leopard. Instead of having the usual brown/black spots, the spots were a soft pink, like her aura. Its eyes were also the same colour as her aura. Sakura had named it Momoyuki. (I combined the words for pink and snow together. If this offends anyone, please e-mail me and I shall edit it.) Momoyuki also had a pink marking on her forehead. It was a cherry blossom.

Yuri had gotten a white tiger cub. It had pink stripes, the same colour as Yuri's aura, and matching eyes. On its forehead was a lily, done in pink. Yuri named her Milaya. (which means 'lily' in another language. I think its Ukrainian, but I'm not entirely sure.)

"I really don't know." Tomoyo said, answering Meiling's question.

"Where did Touya, Yukito, Nakuru and Erin go?" Naoko asked.

"I think they went up front, with Touya mumbling something about the gaki and the twerp staying away from his imoutos." Eriol said, causing Syaoran and Jamie to glare, and Yuri and Sakura to burst out laughing.

Suddenly there was a commotion from Sakura's bag. Out burst a very disgruntled Kero.

"Sakura!!!!!!!! You left me in there!!!!! How could you forget about me?" Kero cried.

There was a movement from behind Sakura, as Momoyuki leapt at Kero. 

Yuri, seeing what was going to happen, grabbed Momoyuki out of the air and handed her back to Sakura.

"You really should put down some rules with her or you may not have a guardian anymore." Riara said, rising out of Yuri's bag to sit on her shoulder. "Keroberus, why do you complain? You weren't suffocating or anything. Is this just another attempt to bring attention to yourself? It really is rather demeaning to us other sun guardians." Riara said, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Kero hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Riara." He apologised, and turned to go back into the bag.

"Kero, wait. Riara was just teasing you. She didn't mean anything, did you Riara?" Yuri said, sending a look to her sun guardian.

Riara blushed. "Of course I didn't. Can't you remember how much I used to tease you?" Riara asked Kero.

Kero smirked. "Sure I do. I was just playing on their sympathies to get you to apologise." Kero's smirk widened. "And it worked."

Riara's head snapped up and she glared at Kero. "I'm gonna get you for that!" She cried as she flew off Yuri's shoulder and after Kero.

"Kero!"

"Riara!" Both the twins cried simultaneously.

The two guardians stopped and looked at their mistresses.

"What?" They both asked.

Yuri shook her head. "Riara, come down here now. What would you have done if someone had come in?"

Riara floated down to her mistress and landed on her shoulder. "Can I get him later?"

Yuri nodded.

Riara smirked at Kero who was looking apprehensive.

"Kero, please come down here." Sakura said.

Kero complied immediately, landing on Sakura's shoulder. He then poked his tongue out at Riara.

Yuri and Sakura shook their heads at their guardians' antics.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked three people, about their age. There was a girl and two boys.

The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes, while one of the boys had red hair and hazel eyes (am I right?) The other boy had black hair and jade green eyes, behind black glasses. What really stood out about this guy though, was the unusual scar on his forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Hey, can we sit here?" the girl asked.

"Sure." Replied Yuri.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Yuri Wei." 

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran Li." Sakura said introducing both herself and Syaoran.

"I'm Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin." 

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's cousin." 

"I'm Jamie Imada"

"I'm Naoko Yanagizawa." Naoko said, stealing a quick look at the dark haired boy. Something was very familiar about him.

"And I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Eriol said, bending into a low sweeping bow.

Yuri laughed. "Ignore him. He fancies himself a real charmer, but my otou-sama is nothing of the sort. One word from Tomoyo and he's history."

Eriol blushed. "That's not very becoming Yuri."

"Stop Eriol." Tomoyo said, grinning.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo just as her grin changed from a grin to a pleading look. Helplessly he lifted his arms in a shrug. "Only for you." He said.

"KAWAII!!!!" Sakura and Yuri screamed. They had again brought out their video cameras and had been recording the whole thing.

Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped.

"And who are those two?" Meiling asked, pointing to the boys.

The red haired boy stepped forward. "I'm Ronald Weasley, but call me Ron."

"And I'm Harry Potter." The other boy said, then waited for the gasps of surprise, awe or anything like that. Surprisingly they didn't come.

Ron stared, his mouth open. _How could these people not know Harry Potter?_

"How can you not know who Harry Potter is?" He asked, incredulous.

"Isn't he that boy?" Meiling asked.

Ron nodded, maybe it had just slipped their minds for a moment.

"Then why are you asking us who he is?" Meiling said, confused by this boy's behaviour. "Are all English people like this?" She asked Eriol.

Eriol snorted. "I'm not." He said.

"You don't count."

"I do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

 "Do to." 

"Do not."  

"Do to."

"Not."

"To."

"N…"

"STOP! How old are you?" Yuri asked, sick of the childish bickering. She then thought of something, "You're both older than you look and you still act like this?" Yuri asked in Japanese.

Meiling and Eriol turned from each other, sulking.

"Hermione, can you explain why Ron seems so shocked that we don't know Harry." Sakura asked.

Hermione stared at the group for a minute before answering. "He's the boy who lived." She said simply.

The others still looked confused so she decided to elaborate. "Fifteen years ago, there was a dark wizard by the name of…" Hermione broke off, unable to say his name. She looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Voldemort." Harry supplied.

"Yes, him. Anyway, he went around terrorising people, killing them, both wizards and muggles, non magic people." She added this last bit seeing as they didn't know who Harry was. "When he made up his mind to kill you, you didn't survive. No one did, till one night, he came to Harry's place. He killed Harry's parents, then tried to kill him, but his spell turned back on him and he was banished from his body, becoming a spirit. He recently came into power, last year in fact. That's why Harry is famous." Hermione finished.

The others nodded, showing that they understood.

"How come you've never heard of him before?" Ron asked.

"We're from Japan, and China." Meiling said shrugging. "We didn't have to worry about him. The Li Clan would have taken care of this Voldemort so easily." 

"The Li Clan?" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up. "Do you know something about the Li Clan?"

Meiling was about to say something when Yuri lightly jabbed her elbow into her ribs.

"All we know is that they're very powerful, and that they're descendants of Clow Reed." Sakura said.

"Oh, and that the future ruler of the Li Clan and Hong Kong is a real cutie. He's very serious, but a certain girl, by the name of Ying Fa changed that." Yuri said, watching as Sakura got mad.

Hermione looked disappointed.

"What year are you all in?" Harry asked. "You look to old to be first years."

"We aren't." Naoko said softly "We're starting the sixth year."

"But that's impossible! Hogwarts doesn't take anyone higher that first years." Hermione protested.

"We are going to be sixth years." Jamie said simply.

Suddenly the door opened again, and this time it was three boys their age. Two of them were big and brutish looking, as well as stupid. In between these two though, stood a smaller boy, with greasy blonde hair and cold calculating eyes.

"Well well well. If it isn't Potty Mouth, the Weasel and the Mudblood." The smaller boy drawled. He then saw the others. "What do we have here? How on earth did you manage to get all these beautiful women in here all at once Potter?" He asked, walking over to Yuri.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, warily watching the boy who was approaching her sister. There was something about him that she didn't trust.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked, his blood beginning to boil.

Malfoy looked at Jamie, then looked away, dismissing him as weak. "I wouldn't mind taking these pretty girls with me." He said indicating to Sakura, Yuri, Tomoyo, Meiling and Naoko. 

Sakura took a step towards her sister.

Malfoy, noticing the movement, looked at Sakura.

"So you want to come too, huh?" He asked, lifting his hand to touch her face.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Syaoran said, finally speaking. His voice was deadly soft.

Malfoy sneered. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

Syaoran simply stared at Malfoy. "Just don't touch her."

Malfoy brought his hand against Sakura's cheek, only to have it removed by Yuri.

"Stay away from her." Yuri said, her eyes flashing. "Momoyuki, come here." The snow leopard came forward from the back of the compartment, growling at Malfoy. Momoyuki positioned herself in front of Sakura.

"I suggest you leave." Syaoran said, his voice still deadly soft.

Malfoy turned to look at the two who accompanied him. "Crabbe, Goyle, get him." He ordered.

The two stared stupidly at each other before running at Syaoran. One of them threw a punch at Syaoran, which he ducked. Syaoran then kicked both of them soundly in their chests, sending them out of the compartment.

Malfoy stared in surprise.

Yuri smirked. "Its simple Malfoy. Leave us alone and you won't get hurt." Yuri then let go of Malfoy's arm.

Malfoy grabbed his arm, watching as his wrist slowly turned red. He was about to reach for his wand, when there were eight wands pointing at him.

"Don't even try it." Jamie said, walking up to Yuri and putting an arm around her waist.

"Leave, now." Syaoran said, as he walked up to Sakura to make sure she was alright.

Malfoy's eyes widened, then he ran away.

"Well that was entertaining." Naoko said.

"Yeah." Meiling agreed.

"The only person that I've ever seen run away as fast as he did just then was Syaoran. Remember? He used to bolt whenever he saw Yukito." Tomoyo said, smiling.

Syaoran blushed.

"I remember that." Eriol said, an evil glint coming to his eyes.

Yuri saw it and pointed her wand at Eriol's mouth. Mumbling a few words, a small pink spark flew out of her wand and it landed in Eriol's mouth. 

Eriol opened his mouth to tease Syaoran, but nothing came out. He tried again, but still nothing.

Yuri began to giggle.

"I wish I knew that spell when Yamazaki started telling his lies." Sakura said, laughing at the look on Eriol's face.

"I'm sure Chiharu did too." Naoko agreed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione simply stared at the group.

*AT HOGWARTS*

The train pulled into the station near Hogwarts.

As the cardcaptors group stepped off the train, a man in robes, with a long silvery beard stepped forward.

"Ah. I've been waiting for you. You will accompany me to the castle where you will be sorted. You shall be sorted after the first years and before I introduce the new teachers and the new class." The man said. "Oh, and in case you are wondering, I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." The group followed Dumbledore to where two carriages sat waiting.

"All you luggage and pets are waiting for you up at the castle so don't worry. Once you're sorted, they'll be sent to dormitories." 

Professor Dumbledore then got into the first carriage, followed by Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Naoko. Sakura, Syaoran, Yuri and Jamie got in the second one.

As the carriages rumbled towards Hogwarts, Yuri looked at Sakura.

"Remember Sakura. Hogwarts has ghosts." Sakura turned pale at the mention of this. "But remember how the only one you had to worry about was Peeves, the poltergeist? And remember how we taught him not to mess with us? He obeyed and respected us more than he did the Bloody Baron."

Sakura giggled at the thought.

"Also Sakura, don't think about the cards. Think about something else, k?"

Sakura nodded.

*AFTER THE FIRST YEARS SORTING*

Dumbledore stood.

"Now, we have something that rarely happens at Hogwarts. We are getting eight new sixth year students. I want you all to treat them with respect."

Through the doors walked eight people, each very confident.

Harry watched as the group he had met on the train walked up to the sorting hat.

"Guess they were telling the truth." He murmured to Ron and Hermione.

They both nodded.

"When I call out your name, I want you to come up and put the hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said.

"Daidouji, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo walked up to the hat, and gently placed it on her head.

_Hmmm…. A voice whispered. __Very smart, loyal too. Sometimes a little obsessive. _

Tomoyo blushed.

And brave. Incredibly brave. I know.

_"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried._

Tomoyo happily walked to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down, waiting for her friends.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol." 

Eriol calmly placed the hat on his head.

The hat murmured about this and that, and finally it made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

Eriol took a seat beside Tomoyo, and waited, knowing that the rest of them would be in Gryffindor.

Jamie was next and he too was sorted into Gryffindor.

Now it was Sakura's turn. She knew Yuri had told her not to think about the cards, but she couldn't help it.

_Hmmmm…… What have we here? The hat murmured. __You're loyal, brave and very powerful. But you seem to be hiding something. What is it?_

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for her secret to be discovered, when she heard startled gasps. Opening her eyes, Sakura saw petals falling from the enchanted ceiling. In front of her there was a nadeshiko flower in full bloom. 

Suddenly there was a magical wind and in front of her appeared a beautiful woman with wings.

"Okaa san." Sakura said softly.

"Don't worry my daughter. Your sister and I shall forever look after you." Nadeshiko placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Goodbye."

Suddenly the great hall's doors opened, and in rushed Touya.

"Okaa san?" He whispered, not believing his eyes.

"Touya, my dearest son. Try not to be so protective of your sisters." And with that, Nadeshiko was gone.

Sakura smiled

_The secret, it's gone! The hat cried in her mind.__ Fine._

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

Sakura happily rushed to her seat, then watched as Meiling, Syaoran, Yuri and Naoko were placed into Gryffindor. The hat only seemed to have trouble with Yuri, as she was so much like Sakura.

Dumbledore stood again.

"Now I'd like to say a few more things before you can eat. This year, we shall have a new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor. Also, there shall be a new class, which shall be running only for as long as the professor stays here. This class shall be about types of magic. Also, there will be people assisting in these classes. Your new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher is Professor Yukito Tsukishiro, and to assist him in his class will be Touya Kinomoto." Out walked Yukito, since Touya was already halfway into the Hall. Touya and Yukito took their seats up at the staff table.

"I am Professor Tsukishiro, but you may all call me Professor Yukito as my last name my be a little difficult to pronounce." Yukito said.

Touya also introduced himself.

Someone, asked if he was related to Sakura, and Touya nodded. "If anyone dares try to harm my imouto, there will be hell to pay."

The students looked at Touya if he was slightly crazy, while Sakura groaned.

"Your new teacher for Types of Magic is Professor Erin Hinata, and assisting her will be Nakuru Akizuki." Erin walked out, followed by a hyper Nakuru.

Erin bowed. "I am Professor Hinata."

"And I am Nakuru." Chirped Nakuru.

Yuri looked at Eriol. "Simply can't take her anywhere, huh?"

Eriol nodded, blushing slightly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I have only two things to say now. And they are 'Eat up'."

Suddenly food appeared before them.

Ron started eating like he hadn't seen food for a week.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Sakura, I think we better take some food back for Kero and Riara." Yuri whispered.

Sakura nodded.

Half way through eating, Harry looked up at the professor table. He stared at the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. _How could someone so young know enough about the dark arts? He wondered._

Harry then turned his gaze to Professor Snape. Snape hated Harry with a passion and coveted the Defence Against The Dark Arts position. Usually, when a professor got the position, aside from him, he would sit there and glare at them. But Snape had a hard time glaring at Professor Yukito.

Harry shrugged, then went back to his dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- CCS doesn't belong to me. Neither does Harry Potter. L. I wish I did. How cool would it be to be able to say 'Hey, I own CCS and Harry Potter'?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They mean the world to me. All those reviews inspire me to write more. Of course you probably all think I'm only saying that to get you to review more, but still.

Chapter Thirteen-

Up in the Gryffindor common room, Eriol was frantically motioning to Yuri, trying to convince her to return his ability to speak.

Yuri was giggling, while Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Jamie and Naoko were laughing out loud. Syaoran was grinning evilly.

"Not much fun, is it you demented sorcerer? Now you know how I felt when you made me attack Sakura." Syaoran said.

Eriol glared at Syaoran.

"What is this, Eriol? You got my kawaii imouto chan's kawaii Syaoran kun to attack her? You in all the real sense attacked Sakura?!" Yuri asked, her eyes narrowing.

Eriol's eyes widened, and he waved his hands in front of him in a calming manner, as if he was saying that he didn't.

Yuri's eyes narrowed even more, but then they widened with the realisation of something. "Ooo. I just realised something. You can't break the spell. I thought you wanted me to remove it just because you were lazy. Now I know that you can't break it. The high and mighty Hiiragizawa can't break my spell."

Eriol blushed.

Sakura, taking pity on him, raised her wand and mumbled the counter spell.

Eriol smiled gratefully at Sakura. "Thanks Sakura. You were always the nicer one, and Clow's favourite." He said, looking to see how Yuri would take his teasing. 

Unfortunately for him, Yuri took him seriously. Tears began to well in her eyes, and she raised her hand to dash them away.

Jamie looked at Yuri, then glared at Eriol. "Yuri…."

Yuri shook her head. She forced a cheerful smile onto her face. "Uh.. I'm going for a walk." She said, as she turned and left the common room in a rush.

Eriol looked shocked.

"Well done Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said coldly.

"I was only joking though." Eriol protested.

Sakura turned to glare at the person she just aided. "Eriol, Yuri is my twin. You know that, right?" Sakura waited for Eriol to nod. "Well then, can you remember when she went away for a few days when we where at her place?" Eriol nodded again. "Can you remember all the pain I went through because of her leaving? I couldn't sense her presence anymore. I felt so alone." Sakura shuddered, as Eriol nodded for a third time. "Imagine going through that pain for your entire life. Imagine every waking moment you feel as though you're all alone, even when surrounded by friends." Eriol looked dismayed. "Yuri has known about all of us since she was born. I didn't remember. I didn't feel that pain. Yuri has felt that kind of pain for sixteen years, and what do you do?!" Sakura's voice was rising. "You go and say that Clow favoured me. She had barely gotten what she considered her family back, then you go and say that!" Flames began to form in front of Sakura's eyes. 

The others, seeing the flames, took a step back. Eriol, though, was trapped by her furious gaze, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"How would you feel if you couldn't sense Tomoyo anymore?"

Eriol, finally understanding, looked horrified.

"That is what you have done to my sister, Hiiragizawa." Sakura said softly, making the others gasp as she called him by his surname. "I'd look for Yuri, but I know that's pointless, so I suggest we get some sleep." And with that, Sakura began to walk towards her dormitory. Abruptly though, she was stopped by a mass of Gryffindors wishing to see their magic.

The flames retuned to Sakura's eyes as people began to pester her.

"ENOUGH!" She cried. "You shall all get a demonstration when I feel like showing you one. That time may never come. Now quit pestering me." The mass of people before her stood shocked at her outburst, but when she began to walk towards them, they parted in waves, giving her a clear way to her dorm.

Tomoyo stared at Sakura. "Never, have I seen her act like this before." Tomoyo continued to watch Sakura's back as she walked up the stairs and out of sight. She then looked at Eriol who was looking disgusted. "Who's that look for?" She asked

"Myself. I can't believe I did that. I hope I can talk to Yuri before she goes to bed." Eriol said softly.

"Is Hiiragizawa going to apologise?" Syaoran asked snidely.

Eriol nodded, not answering Syaoran. "You all better get to sleep. I'm used to nights without it."

The others did as he said, and walked up to their dorms.

Eriol sat back in his seat and waited.

Yuri sat at the top of some tower, tears running down her face.

"I don't know why I let that bother me. I realise now that Eriol was kidding, but it still hurts. I know that otou san loved all of us equally, but still." 

Yuri wiped her eyes and stood. "I better get back. I was going to go flying, but I think that that will tire me out, and I don't need that the day before school starts."

Yuri then left the tower and found her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Once she got inside, she was surprised to find that everyone had gone to bed.

"Guess it was later than I thought." Yuri murmured to herself.

"You've been out for more than three hours." A voice came from a seat in front of the fire.

"E… I mean, Hiiragizawa?" Yuri asked, her tone going cold.

Eriol stepped out from the seat. "Hello Yuri." He said softly.

Yuri glared at him.

"Uh… I guess I deserve your silence and your anger." Eriol began. 

Yuri's eyes seemed to grow colder.

Eriol began to look uncomfortable. "Uh, Yuri, this is going to be hard for me. I have never done anything like this in my entire two lives. I…. I wanted… I wanted to sa…." Eriol broke off, then tried again. "I'msorry." 

Yuri looked at Eriol, shock in her eyes.

"I don't like it when you're upset because me. I can remember when you would get upset at Clow for something, and he'd feel so guilty that he'd practically beg just to see you smile again. I feel the same now. If I have to, I will b….be….beg" The last word was uttered softly. 

Yuri was astounded. The great Eriol Hiiragizawa was apologising and was saying that he'd beg to see a smile from her. Yuri thought about it, and decided that Eriol was sincere.

"It's ok Eriol. I realised that you were only kidding, but it still hurt" Yuri said softly.

"So you forgive me?" Eriol asked, anxiously.

"Yes."

Eriol breathed a sigh of relief. Then he frowned. "You'd better tell your sister that. She went ballistic at me before."

Yuri turned to walk up the stairs, stopping only once to say 'Good night' to Eriol and to tell him that she would speak with Sakura.

She walked into her dorm and saw that Sakura had sat up straight as she had walked in through the door.

"Hey Yuri, you ok?" She asked softly.

"Yeah Sakura. I am." Yuri walked over to her bed, which was next to Sakura's. "Eriol was waiting for me downstairs and he apologised. He almost begged." 

Sakura gasped at the thought of the proud sorcerer begging. "And did you forgive him?"

"Of course. He also wants me to tell you that you have no need to be angry at him any more."

Sakura blushed. "I couldn't help it." 

Yuri giggled. "That's ok." She then yawned. "We'd better get to sleep."

And with that, the twins fell asleep.

The next morning, Naoko awoke to hear shouting coming from the common room. Quickly dressing, she rushed downstairs to find that most of the Gryffindor students were awake and were crowding around something. Pushing her way through the crowd, she soon found Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo. Meiling and Eriol were cheering for someone, while Tomoyo was taping the whole thing. Naoko turned to see that in the middle of the crowd, Sakura and Yuri were sparing against Syaoran and Jamie.

"Go Sakura and Yuri!" Meiling cried. "Beat them good."

Naoko smiled at the encouragement in Meiling's voice. She then heard another voice, who wasn't so encouraging.

"What are they doing? Don't they know that they could get seriously hurt?" A shrill voice asked.

Naoko turned to see Hermione asking Ron and Harry that question. Ron and Harry shrugged. They didn't understand what was going on.

"They're not going to get hurt." Naoko said, blushing slightly as Harry looked at her.

"How do you know? Any bet you have no idea what they are doing." Hermione asked, her voice shrill, but there was something else in it, there was a hint of smugness .

Naoko glared. She had known these people since they were little, or at least she had known Yuri and Sakura when they were little in their past life.

Yuri turned, feeling Naoko's aura turn slightly dark with anger. She was shocked to see Naoko, calm sweet Naoko, glaring at the girl that they had met yesterday. Yuri then motioned to Sakura, Jamie and Syaoran to have a look.

The group immediately stopped what they were doing to go see what was wrong with their friend.

"Ohayo Naoko!" Sakura chirped happily.

"Chill Naoko." Yuri said softly.

"Ohayo Sakura." Naoko replied to Sakura, as she continued to glare at Hermione. 

Yuri placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Naoko. Let's go have breakfast."

Naoko nodded, then lead the way out of the tower.

Before they got out of the tower though, voices could be heard coming from their dorm.

"I said I was going to get you! And Yuri said I could." A feminine voice cried.

"Ouch! That hurt! Why did…." A second voice whined, but was abruptly cut off by the first.

"Yuri! Don't leave me with him and his incessant whining!"

"WHINING?! I'll have you know that a Gu…." The rest of this sentence was muffled by something. 

"You BAKA! That is supposed to be a secret, remember?!"

"Oops. Sakura! You better bring me back some pudding!"

Sakura and Yuri glanced at each other, while Eriol grinned.

"That's why I like Spinnel. So quiet." He said smugly.

Suddenly there was another yell.

"MASTER!!! Don't leave me with them! They'll plot something evil. They're as bad as Na…." This too was muffled.

Sakura and Yuri looked at Eriol who was now blushing.

"QUIET! You'll give us away!" Came the second voice that spoke.

The first voice snorted. "I think we already managed to alert everyone in the entire house of our presence, bakamono. I'm sorry Yuri. I forgot for a moment. I'll stay quiet from now on. I'll also protect Sakura's precious bakamono from Momoyuki." 

Yuri simply shook her head, then turned to face the students who were looking up the stairs in amazement.

"Here's the rules. Everyone stay out of our dorm. Do not even try to find where those voices came from."

Yuri then walked out of the tower, followed by the others.

Down in the Great Hall, Sakura and the others ignored the looks that they were receiving from the rest of their house.

"Students, as you eat, the Head of your House will pass out your timetables." Professor Dumbledore said, as the students ate breakfast.

Sakura and the others eagerly looked at their timetables, but after hearing Ron groan, Sakura turned to ask what was wrong.

"It's just that we have Double Potions first with Slytherin again." Ron moaned.

"And what's wrong with that?" Meiling asked, curious.

"The professor who teaches Potions hates all Gryffindors and is the Head of Slytherin. He favours them." Harry explained.

"And also, the Slytherins hate us too." Hermione added.

"Who's in Slytherin?" Naoko asked.

"Malfoy for one." Harry answered darkly.

Syaoran and Jamie began to scowl at this.

"If he tries anything, he'll be sorry." Syaoran growled out.

Hermione looked shocked. "You can't go breaking the rules, and besides, he probably knows a lot more magic than you. His father is a Death Eater and has probably taught him dark magic."

Syaoran smirked. "That doesn't worry me."

Hermione was about to argue more when Yuri cried out happily.

"We also have Double Defence Against The Dark Arts and the we have Double Types Of Magic."

"That means we get to work with Yukito and Erin!" Tomoyo said happily.

Sakura grinned, then she frowned. "And Touya."

"What's the matter, Sakura? Do you think your Oni chan is going to annoy you?" Eriol asked, grinning.

Sakura nodded. "I know he is."

"He's going to annoy us both, Sakura." Yuri said.

Jamie and Syaoran both walked up to them, and placed a comforting hand on their shoulders.

Suddenly there was a yell. "Get away from my imoutos!" A figure rushed across the hall. "Gaki! Twerp! Stay away from them!" Touya had ran from the teacher's table and was now standing behind them, looking angry.

"TOUYA!" Both Yuri and Sakura cried. 

Touya wasn't really paying attention as he tried to glare at Syaoran and Jamie at the same time. "Kaijuu, Squirt, you stay away from th….. OW!!!" Touya cried, attempting to hold both of his feet at once, since Sakura and Yuri had stepped on a foot each at hearing the names he called them.

"Touya! Didn't you learn not to call me a Kaijuu?" Sakura asked angrily.

"And what gives you the right to call me Squirt?" Yuri demanded angrily.

Suddenly there was another yell from across the hall. "Touya!" Someone screamed as they rushed across the hall as a dark blur.

Touya fell to the floor, finding it impossible to stand, while massaging both his feet and having something hanging from his neck.

"Hiiragizawa!" Touya cried angrily, trying to break free of Nakuru's grip.

"Uh… Nakuru, I think you'd better let Touya go. Someone is getting really angry." Tomoyo said, glancing at Meiling.

Meiling was glaring at Nakuru. She knew that there was nothing between those two, and that she and Touya were meant to be, but still, she still got jealous.

"Eriol, if you want to continue having a moon guardian, I suggest you tell her to get off my Touya." Meiling said, her voice deadly soft.

Eriol gulped. He had never seen Meiling so angry, not even when Sakura got close to Syaoran. "Nakuru, that's enough. Aren't you supposed to be a assistant teacher?"

Nakuru pouted for a bit, but let go of Touya. She then walked back to the teacher's table where she got a dark look from Erin.

"And Touya, I think you need to stop being so protective. You know that Sakura and Yuri can take care of themselves." Eriol said, his voice deepening.

Touya blushed, then walked back to the teacher's table, turning every now and then to glare at Syaoran and Jamie. Once at the table, Yukito sent him a dark look.

Sakura and Yuri sighed. First day of school and how many spectacles were made? They sat back down, and the others followed.

Dumbledore stood again, laughter evident in his voice and eyes. "Well, that certainly was a surprising first morning. I hope you all enjoy your classes." 

In the dungeons, where Potions was taught, Sakura was attempting to ignore Malfoy.

Yuri stood up and walked over to him. "You had a warning before Malfoy. Leave Sakura alone if you wish to stay in good health."

Malfoy sneered at her. "Like you could do anything."

Yuri simply smirked. "You have no idea what I, or the others here could do to you. I suggest you take heed of this warning, or there may not be too many in the future." She then went back to her seat, noticing the looks she was receiving from the other Slytherin students.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Professor Snape.

"Everyone be quite and take your seats." He said softly. He then turned to look at the latest arrivals to Gryffindor. He sneered. "Let's see if you foreigners know anything."

Syaoran, Jamie and Meiling took immediate offence to this and glared at Snape.

"You. Kinomoto." Snape said, looking at her.

"Yes Professor?" She asked innocently.

Snape looked taken back by Sakura's natural innocent nature. He then frowned. "What would I get if I mixed the blood of a unicorn with powdered scales of a Basilisk?" 

Everyone stood shocked. How the hell would an exchange student know the answer to that question?

Sakura smiled sweetly, while Yuri smirked. Clow Reed and Evelyn had been very thorough in their tutorage. If it was magical, or basically anything else, Sakura and Yuri knew about it. Of course, they did have their bad subjects.  Sakura absolutely hated Maths, and Yuri deplored Science, or at least most sciences. 

"First of all, I'd commend you for getting scales from a live Basilisk. Their scales only possess magical qualities when they have come from the skin of a live Basilisk. Then I'd wonder how you got the unicorn blood. I mean, you'd have to have come across a fatally injured one, since it would be horrible if you killed it. Anyway, by mixing those two ingredients together you would get the most fatal poison known to the wizard kind. The Ultimate Death. The Ultimate Death can kill someone, if they ingest the poison, within 30 seconds." Sakura said, smiling as she noticed the amazed looks on the other students' faces.

Snape was dumbfounded. How could a student know about this? He was one of the few who knew how to make the poison.

"Oh, Professor?" Yuri asked, smirking.

"What?" Snape asked, still slightly amazed.

"Sakura forgot to mention that there has been only one record of anyone surviving the Ultimate Death. That person was Clow Reed. A enemy of his placed poison in his goblet of wine, but luckily, Clow survived, thanks to his wife, Eve, who found a cure to the poison. Unfortunately, all of Eve's notes on the poison are at her holiday home, but no one knows where that is. Clow managed to fight the poison while Eve looked for a cure."

This shocked the class even more. How did they know such things?

Snape was speechless. He was pretty sure he was the only one who knew that about Clow, so how could this girl tell him about it? She even informed him of things that he didn't know.

Snape spent the remainder of the class walking around in a daze, forgetting, in his bemusement, to take points from Gryffindor, or to scowl at Harry.

After the class was finished, Sakura and the others began to walk towards where they would have Defence Against The Dark Arts.

"How did you know that answer?" Ron asked Sakura, amazed.

"I just did." Sakura said smirking slightly.

Hermione sniffed. "There's no possible way of you just knowing that answer. I didn't know it, and I have read nearly every book about potions."

Naoko had had enough of Hermione's uppity attitude.  First her saying that her friends would deliberately hurt each other, then acting like Naoko had no idea about her friends, now she was doubting that Sakura knew what she was talking about. "Have you ever read the books written by Clow Reed on Potions? Have you seen Evelyn's notes about the Ultimate Death?" She asked.

Hermione looked shocked, as did everyone else. "Of course not. Those books and notes are forever lost."

"That's what you think. Goes to show what you really know." Naoko said, before she walked off.

Everyone glanced at each other, then the cardcaptors gang followed Naoko.

Naoko sat silently in the room, waiting for Yukito to turn up. She didn't know why she felt she had to prove that Hermione didn't know everything, she just did. Naoko then thought of the boy who was always with Hermione, the one with the black hair and green eyes. 'I think his name was Harry.' She thought to herself. 'What is it about him that makes me think that I know him, or maybe I** knew him!' Naoko thought. She then walked over to Sakura and Yuri who were grinning.**

"I think she found us out." Yuri sang softly.

"I do agree." Sakura said, grinning even more.

"How long do you think we can put off this talk?" Yuri asked, giggling.

"Oh, well I don't think we shall start it any time soon, since Yukito will be arriving right about…..now." Sakura predicted.

She was right. As soon as she had said now, Professor Yukito Tsukishiro entered.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Tsukishiro, but I'm thinking for those who haven't got a firm grasp on the Japanese language may call me Professor Yukito." Yukito said with a grin.

Sakura giggled at this comment.

"Ok, so to start, I will have a name call. Instead of calling out names, and getting me confused, I want each person to stand and tell me their name."

The first and second row went, with Yukito nodding at each person. Then it was Sakura's turn.

"Ohayo Yukito san." Sakura said cheerfully, then she gasped. "Oops, I mean, Tsukishiro Sensei."

Yukito grinned. "I think it would be best if you and the others referred to me as Yukito san, seeing it would be too hard for you to remember that I am your sensei."

Harry placed a hand in the air. "Uhh… Professor Yukito, how do you know them?"

Yukito grinned. "Well, I've known Sakura and Yuri since they were little, and that applies for Tomoyo and Naoko. Meiling, Syaoran, Eriol and Jamie, well I met them a while back. And… Oh, oops." Yukito blushed, remembering something. "Oh damn. Your Oni chan is going to be very mad at me, Sakura."

Sakura looked shocked. "Oh no. Oni chan is not going to like the fact that he was ignored."

Yuri smirked. "But I know someone who could make that annoyance go away. Wouldn't it be soo kawaii?"

Sakura and Tomoyo grinned, agreeing, while Meiling blushed.

"Touya, you can come in now." Yukito called.

In walked a very mad Touya. "YUKITO! How could you leave me? Did you forget about me?"

Sakura and Yuri burst out laughing. 

Touya glared at them. "What?"

Sakura stopped laughing to say. "So much like Kero chan." But then she proceeded to go into gales of laughter.

The other exchange students looked at Sakura and Yuri, then remembered what Kero had said on the train. They also noted on how much Touya and Kero hated each other, each believing that the other was in the way of protecting Sakura. They all burst out laughing too. 

The other students stared at this. Man were the new students strange. Even Professor Yukito had joined in laughing with them.

The laughter soon stopped, and class was under way. There were no more interruptions.

It was lunch, and the gang was enjoying it, when there came a shriek. It seemed that Peeves had let himself into the Great Hall, even though he wasn't allowed. And, as luck would have it, the Bloody Baron was no where in sight.

Everyone jumped up and moved out of Peeves's way, everyone that is, except for the teachers and two students.

The cardcaptors gang, Touya and Yukito were all surprised to see that the only two students that hadn't moved were Sakura and Yuri.

Peeves stopped in front of the two sisters.

"What do I have here? Two new students. Don't you know you should run when around Peeves?" He asked in his annoying voice.

Yuri smirked and looked at her sister, who was smirking as well. They both looked up at the same time.

Peeves screamed.

"Don't you know Peeves, that it is awfully rude to interrupt someone when they are enjoying lunch?" Yuri asked calmly.

Peeves began to shake.

"It isn't wise to annoy us Peeves, surely you remember that." Sakura said, grinning.

Peeves shaking became uncontrollable, as the twins stood.

"You wouldn't want to make us mad now?" Yuri asked.

"Nnnoo." Peeves stuttered.

"Then I suggest you apologise to everyone, then take your leave." Sakura said calmly.

Peeves nodded, bowing before the two twins. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you lunch, your Ladyships."

Sakura and Yuri motioned to everyone else.

Peeves gulped. "And everyone else. Enjoy your lunch."

"Well done Peeves." Yuri said.

"We'll make you a gentleman yet Peeves." Sakura said, as Peeves flew out of the Hall.

Everyone was shocked. These two girls had more control over Peeves, than the Bloody Baron. What was up with them?

"Well, this has been quite an interesting lunch." Yuri said, moving away from the table.

"Yep. Why do we seem to cause all this commotion?" Sakura asked Yuri.

"I guess we are simply talented Cherry."

"Talented? Nice way of putting it, Lily. I never would of thought that Peeves would have remembered us though."

"I know. Not a very flattering reaction. Not every lady wishes to be screamed at."

"True, but I think we did warrant that reaction. I mean, we terrorised him mercilessly." Sakura said. "I believe lunch, for us at least, is done." She noted.

Yuri nodded, "Let's go get ready for Types of Magic." Yuri and Sakura grinned at Erin who grinned back. "I wonder what magic we shall learn about." Yuri said sarcastically.

"I know. I mean, wouldn't it be amazing if we learnt about Clow's magic."

Yuri giggled. "There's a subject I'm sure that us exchange students, plus someone else, who I am not going to mention as that would ruin all the fun, will excel at."

Sakura grinned as she looked at Naoko. "I think one of our dear friends wishes to have a word with us. Shall we go before she can?"

Yuri nodded. 

The sisters then ran out of the hall, leaving a shocked silence behind.

Inside the classroom, Sakura and Yuri fell to the floor, their laughter overcoming them. 

"The *gasp* looks on their *gasp* faces." Sakura said.

"I know. They *gasp* couldn't believe *gasp* it." Yuri replied.

While they sat there, laughing helplessly, the door opened and in walked Syaoran, Jamie, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Naoko.

Once the two sisters saw the looks on their faces, their laughter doubled.

Syaoran looked at Jamie who simply sighed. "They were like this once they played a really good trick on us, remember?"

Syaoran nodded. "They'll never change, will they?" he asked Jamie.

"I hope they don't." Jamie said, as he walked over to Yuri, picking her up in his arms, watching as Syaoran did the same to Sakura.

"KAWAII!" Two voices screamed. 

Everyone looked to see that not only had Tomoyo brought out her camera, which still worked, but in the doorway stood Erin with her own video camera. They both had identical expressions.

"It figures that she would want to do this, seeing as she is Eve's creation." Yuri said, as she squirmed to get out of Jamie's arms. "The others will be coming soon."

Jamie reluctantly released Yuri, as did Syaoran.

They then took their seats and waited for the others to arrive.

The Gryffindors arrived first.

"Welcome. I am your teacher, Professor Hinata. We will wait only a few more minutes for the Slytherins, then I will start this lesson, regardless of who is here and who is not."

Five minutes passed and Yuri saw that Erin was getting very angry.

"Since the Slytherin students have made me wait five minutes for them, I shall start this lesson. Now, first things first. I like to get to know my students. Once I have enough respect for them, I allow them to call me by my first name, which is Erin. This may be our first lesson, but already there are some students who may call me Erin." Erin said.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, thinking that he was one of the students, since he was famous.

"Please stand when I say your name. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Jamie, Syaoran, Naoko, Sakura  and Yuri."

"Hey Erin." Yuri said, smirking at the astonished looks on the others faces.

"Now you may sit. Now, I know it's the first day back, but I am going to set you an assignment, which will be due in when we have our next lesson. You will have to read some of your assignment out to the class. What you have to do is write at least a scroll and a half about a type of magic you know about. If you can't think of any, you may use today's lesson. Today we will be….." Erin broke off as the door opened and in walked the Slytherin group.

"Sorry Professor, we got lost." Malfoy sneered.

Erin began to frown.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO USE THAT EXCUSE! YOU HAVE BEEN HERE FOR FOUR YEARS! YOU WOULD OF COURSE KNOW WHERE THIS ROOM IS CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT YOU PASS IT ON YOUR WAY TO THE GREAT HALL." Erin cried. The Slytherin students looked shocked. How could such a small teacher have such a big voice?

"There will be fifty points taken from Slytherin, and if any of you are late again without a note or proof from some professor that you had a reason for being late, you will receive a detention and will loose five points. Any questions?" Erin asked, daring someone to say something.

The Slytherin students shook their heads.

"Good. Now take your seats. At this rate, none of you students will be able to call me by my first name. Meiling, where was I?"

"You were telling us about our assignments due in tomorrow about a type of magic we know, Erin."

"Thank you Yuri. For those who arrived late, I had just finished explaining that you will be given an assignment about a type of magic you know today and it will be due in tomorrow. You will have to read some of it to the class. Now a warning. Don't you even think of trying to make a type of magic up, because I know of all of them. If you can't think of one, you may use today's lesson. Today we will be learning about the Clow Cards. Now, who knows anything about the Clow Cards?"

Not surprisingly, Hermione's hand was in the air. But it wasn't the first, to Harry and Ron's shock. No, Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Naoko, Jamie, Tomoyo, Eriol and Yuri all got their hands up before Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?" Erin asked.

"The Clow Cards were created by a very powerful sorcerer, Clow Reed. He created two guardians to watch over them, Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Seal, and Yue, the Judge." Hermione said, looking smugly at the others who put their hands up. She lost that look though when they didn't put their hands down.

"Yes Naoko?"

"There are a total of 53 Clow Cards, each with their own special power and personality. If the cards were ever let loose on the earth, without a master," Naoko smirked at Sakura. "Or mistress, they would create havoc. The four element cards alone could create more chaos in a day then the one you all know as Voldemort could create in a year."

"Yes Sakura?"

"The Clow Cards draw their power from their master, like Clow Reed, even if he is dead."

"Well sort of dead." Yuri whispered, causing Syaoran to smirk.

Sakura continued to talk about the Clow Cards, not once revealing that she was the new mistress.

Once she had finished, it was a few minutes before the end of class. Erin said that they could talk, but quietly.

"Oh, I know that in this lesson we were meant to have a assistant teacher, Nakuru, but she found that she had something far more important to do. It had to do with feeding a certain stuffed animal any type of sweets she could get her hands on." Erin said, sending a look to Eriol.

Eriol groaned.

Yuri smirked. "You may have a quite sun guardian, but your moon guardian leaves something to be desired. Neither Erin nor Yukito would think of doing that." She said in Japanese.

"Yeah, and what possessed you to make Suppi react so badly to sweets?" Sakura asked.

Eriol simply groaned again.

"What are you doing Harry?" Sakura asked, giving up on talking to Eriol.

Harry shrugged. "I think I'll write about the Clow cards. I don't know of any other magic."

"Ron, Hermione?" Tomoyo asked.

"Clow Cards." They both said.

"What are you going to do, Syaoran?" Hermione asked him.

Syaoran smirked. "I'm going to do it on the Li Clan and its magic."

Hermione gasped. "How can you do that? The Li Clan is very private."

Syaoran smirked again. "I have my ways."

Yuri sent Syaoran a look. "You've been hanging around a certain person too much, Syaoran. Or as he would say it, Cute Little Descendant."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes in anger. "There is no way I am like that demented sorcerer. I swear, he's the reincarnate of the devil, not…"

Yuri sent him a look that silenced him.

"What are you doing, Eriol?" Yuri asked, before anyone could ask questions.

Eriol was scowling. "I'm going to do it about the Clow Cards." 

"What are you doing Tomoyo, Meiling?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to do it about the ability to see into the spirit world." Meiling said.

"I'm doing mine about the Eve Cards. They're similar to the Clow Cards." Tomoyo said.

"Actually, they're almost identical. Eve and Clow made them at the same time. See, Eve was Clow's beloved wife." Yuri said with a smirk. "What are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Yuri. "I'm going to do mine on star magic."

"What are you doing Naoko?" Harry asked.

Naoko blushed slightly. "I'm doing mine on Rainbow Falls, a place created by magic.

"What about you Jamie?" Hermione asked, sending him a glowing look.

Yuri glared at Hermione, while Jamie, placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder to calm her answered. "I'm doing mine on the magic possessed by Clow's family. Yuri, what are you doing?"

Yuri looked at her sister. "I'm doing mine about the forbidden light and dark magic."

Sakura looked down, while Syaoran tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Cherry, but I need to find out about it if we are going to stop that from happening again. Maybe if I write it down, I'll remember." Yuri said softly.

Eriol stood. "Come on, we'd better go. I need to make sure Suppi hasn't destroyed everything."

Yuri and Sakura grinned, their spirits lifting.

As they were walking out the door, Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl, pushed in front of them.

"I can't believe what a bitch that teacher was. I hate her." She whined.

Yuri's eyes narrowed hearing that. "Take that back." She said softly.

Pansy turned around. "What are you going to do about it?" She sneered.

Yuri smirked. It wasn't a very nice smirk. She simply flicked her hand in Pansy's direction.

Pansy screamed as she flew across the hall. She then found herself being lifted into the air and turned upside down.

Yuri's smirk turned nastier as she let Pansy drop to the ground. She then pointed at her and big warts began to show on her face.

"I didn't think it was possible, but now you're even uglier." Yuri said scathingly. One last glare at Pansy set her robes on fire.

Yuri walked away, and as a few holes appeared on her robes, Yuri waved her hand above her head, and the Pansy was soaked by water appearing above her head.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were shocked by what had happened. How the hell had Yuri managed that?

Hermione raced to catch up to Yuri. "How did you do that?" She asked breathlessly.

Yuri simply looked at Hermione. "Don't you know?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Then you don't deserve to know." Said Yuri, as she continued her walk up to the Gryffindor tower.

Sakura looked at Yuri, who was still angry. "I suggest, instead of going to the common room, we go and see Professor Dumbledore about finding a decent place to train. You need to get rid of your anger Yuri."

Yuri nodded. "Good idea, but first we have to check on Suppi and I want to place a spell on our room to stop people from entering it."

"Lock?" Jamie asked.

Yuri shook her head. "No, just a spell."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Just wanted to apologise for the delay. With Christmas and everything, yada yada yada. Took a while to get back on track. Hope everyone had a good Christmas. I did. Anyways, onto the story.

Disclaimer- Oops, forgot. Um… I don't think I own them. Give me a couple of days and I'll get back to you.

*3 days pass* 

My memory is still a little fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure I don't own CCS or Harry Potter. If anyone happens to find ownership papers for them, with my name on it, then I guess I do own them, but seeing as I have no ownership papers, I guess I don't.

Chapter Fourteen-

Yuri sat beside Jamie, helping him with his Potions homework. A few months had past, and it was a couple of days before the Christmas holidays began. It seemed that it was usual for teachers to pile on homework just before the holidays. Luckily for the Cardcaptors gang, they were good students and got most of their homework done in a few nights.

"Once you finish, how about we go and train your magic a little?" Yuri asked Jamie.

Jamie groaned. Ever since he had shown that he had abilities like Naoko, Meiling and Tomoyo, Yuri had been training him hard, seeing as he had forgotten how to control his magic. "Will you go easy on me?" He asked hopefully.

Yuri shook her head. "If I went easy on you, you wouldn't learn."

Jamie groaned again. After he saw how Sakura and Yuri put Tomoyo, Meiling and Naoko through their paces, he had hoped that being Yuri's boyfriend might gain him some leniency. It didn't. If anything, Yuri was tougher on him than she was on anyone else. 

"I've got to admit. You're getting very strong. You'll soon have your old strength back. I'm just lucky that I don't need the cards. It's amazing that no one has figured out who we are, considering the noise some certain guardians make." Yuri said, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

Jamie grinned. "I know. How close was it when that Hermione asked how we knew all that stuff about the Li Clan and Clow Reed in Types of Magic that time?"

Yuri giggled, the memory returning easily.

                                *FLASHBACK*

"Ohayo class. I mean, good morning class. It's nice to see that all my students are here on time." Erin sent a look to the Slytherins, who shrank back from her gaze. "Now, I hope that all your assignments are done. I required you to write a scroll and a half about the magic of your choice. Now, those who wrote more shall receive house points for their efforts. If you wrote half a scroll more than you shall receive ½ a house point. If you wrote a scroll more, than you shall receive one point, and so on." Erin stopped, then her eyes narrowed. "And if anyone attempted to make up a magic, you shall loose seventy-five house points and you shall have detention for a month. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded, and it seemed like Draco was swallowing hard.

"Ok, Hermione, you shall go first." Erin said, pointing to Hermione.

Hermione confidently walked up to the front of the class and began to read out her some parts of her report.

At the end of her talk, there was polite applause.

"Now Hermione, how much more did you write?" Erin asked.

"I only managed to find enough information for half a scroll." Hermione said, thinking that no-one could beat that.

There were a few groans in the class, showing that she had beaten a few people.

Erin then called up more students.

Soon it was Eriol's turn and he wrote an extra ten and a half scrolls about the Clow Cards.

Hermione was amazed. How the hell did he know that? Her hand shot in the air.

"Ah… Professor? I don't want to seem rude, but I looked in every book in the library and none of them had any of this information. Are you sure he's not making it up?"

Everyone glared at Hermione, especially the cardcaptors. 

Erin stared at Hermione. "Excuse me Miss Granger, but are you attempting to tell me that I am wrong?"

Hermione blushed. "No, it's just…."

"It's just nothing, Miss Granger. Eriol happens to have everything right. I will of course, read over his report tonight to make sure he didn't just make things up, but what he spoke about is right."

Hermione's hand was in the air again. "But how did he know about Yue? I mean, no books mention anything about Yue."

Eriol looked at Hermione, and when he spoke, his voice deepened. "I hate to say it Hermione, but I have the ability to obtain resources that you will never ever be able to. There are few, few people who know this about Yue, and I happen to be one of them."

Hermione was astounded. How had Eriol's voice changed?

Eriol walked back to his seat without a word.

While Erin called up another student, Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"What did you go and do that for?" Ron asked furiously, in a whisper.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"What if Eriol had made some of it up? You would of gotten us into trouble." Harry said.

Hermione blushed. "I…ah…." Hermione broke off, unable to continue.

"She's jealous because Eriol kun knew more about the Clow Cards than she did. Makes you wonder." A voice said softly. It was Naoko as she walked past, on her way to the front of the room.

Hermione frowned at the pretty Japanese girl. How dare she make those kinds of assumptions?

"Go Naoko." Sakura cried, receiving looks from the other students. "Wait a second." Sakura turned to Yuri. "Last time Naoko read anything out in front of a class, it changed our lives drastically. Do you think this is safe?"

Yuri giggled. "Of course it is, unless those damn twins come along. But I doubt they will, and besides, last time, all that change was because off me. I don't think I really want anything else to change at the moment." Yuri paused, looking serious. "Aside from being able to return a certain thing to a certain someone, and basically being able to pull a huge prank on someone." Yuri and Sakura noticed how apprehensive Syaoran and Jamie looked. "But I think maybe we'll have to wait to prank Jamie and Syaoran. Can't start a war at school now, can we?"

Sakura laughed. "Nope. We'll have to think about the pranks later, probably after we apologise to Erin for interrupting her class."

Yuri's face lit up with a grin. "Perfect. We'll to something to Yukito kun, and he'll have to come see Erin to make it all better, and we could tape it. How kawaii."

Sakura and Tomoyo agreed, while Eriol sighed. "Sometimes I wish that word was never invented."

Syaoran and Jamie agreed silently.

Naoko then went on about Rainbow Falls, only to be interrupted by Hermione. "How do we know this place is real?" She asked.

Naoko glared at Hermione, as did Erin.

"Miss Granger, that is the fourth time you have in…." Erin broke off, seeing that Yuri had stood.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Erin, but please, allow me." Yuri said, glaring at Hermione. "Rainbow Falls is indeed real. It was the favourite holiday home of Clow Reed and Eve's twin daughters. They in fact, named the place, seeing as they caused the falls to become rainbow coloured."

Hermione snorted. "You may say that, but how do I know that's the truth?"

Syaoran stood, angry. How dare this uppity little girl argue with someone who he considered a sister?

Yuri saw this and shook her head. 

Syaoran scowled and sat back down.

"I couldn't really care less if you believed me, but considering that I **own Rainbow Falls and have lived there all my life, I should know whether or not it exists." Yuri said.**

"I also live at Rainbow Falls." Came Erin's voice. "Dare you say that **I am lying, Miss Granger?"**

Hermione gasped and shook her head.

The lesson continued, with more interruptions from Hermione as the rest of the exchange students spoke about their assignments. Hermione interrupted when Syaoran spoke about the Li Clan, she interrupted when Sakura spoke of star magic. Hermione disagreed with Meiling about the ability to see into the spirit world, but this argument was cut short when Sakura announced that her brother possessed that ability and could clear everything up for them if needed. When Tomoyo talked about the Eve Cards, Hermione accused Tomoyo of making it up, saying that she simply wrote about the Clow Cards under a different name. This made Tomoyo and Erin very mad. Hermione was quick to apologise when she saw the murderous looks being sent her way. But when it came to Yuri's turn, Hermione said that is was rubbish. If such a powerful magic existed, then why didn't anyone know about it?

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Yuri said, her anger coming quickly. "The Forbidden Magic is real, and the Dark kind possess' a real threat to all life, well all excluding two people. There are only two people in the entire history of the planet can control the Dark Forbidden Magic. Those two people are twins and are incredibly evil. They have lived since Clow Reed's time. The only two people who they wouldn't hurt are Clow's twin daughters, seeing as they are obsessed with them." Yuri took a deep breath, the memories returning. She could see Syaoran comforting Sakura, and she wished Jamie was closer to her. She took a deep breath. "The twin girls fought the evil twins, using all their magic in the process. They evil twins were defeated by Clow's daughters, but they fortunately cannot remember the events that took place after the evil twins threatened to harm their family."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, right. You're just saying that so you didn't have to write anymore. Your imagination must have been running on empty."

Yuri's eyes blazed with fury. "How dare you? You have no idea what those girls went though. If you think what Harry went through with the death of Cedric Diggory was bad, then you would think that what the girls went through as pure hell. Imagine, knowing that these two men are hurting all that you love, because of you. That's what those girls felt considering the fact that the evil twins went mad after finding out that they couldn't possess the girls. They were already in love and had been for many years. The girls have never documented what happened to them. They never got the chance, seeing as they died in that battle. The evil twins didn't, but they couldn't release the Dark Magic into the world again till the girls were reincarnated. The girls were reincarnated sixteen years ago, and of the two of them, only one retained the memory of their previous life. But even she can't remember the details of what happened." Yuri broke off, realising what she said.

Hermione looked at Yuri, shocked. "How do you know this?"

Yuri shook her head, as the memories began to return. She paled, and watched as Sakura paled as well.

"Sakura." She cried, rushing to her sister's side. Yuri then looked to Erin. "Please." She entreated. 

Erin looked at her mistress's sister with concern. The memories were obviously affecting her worse than they affected Yuri, or Yuri had amazing control over her emotions. Erin nodded once and watched as Yuri took Sakura's hand and walked out of the chamber. Syaoran, Jamie and the others attempted to follow, but Erin shook her head.

"Professor, what just happened?" A voice asked.

Naoko was furious. She had brought this on them. She was about to say something, when Meiling beat her to it.

"I hope you're happy Granger. Pushing Yuri like that. How dare you?! You're damn lucky that I know that Sakura and Yuri wouldn't want me hurting you, otherwise I wouldn't hesitate." Meiling spat, glaring at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I do believe that what just happened is none of your business. Nor is it of anyone else. As fro Yuri's assignment, all of it is true, even the part of which she yelled at Miss Granger. If and when those two return to class, I want no one bothering them. Understood?" Erin asked, her eyes hard.

Everyone nodded, while the cardcaptors gang looked at the door, awaiting their friends' return.

"Now, Draco Malfoy, your turn." Erin said.

Malfoy stood and began to walk up to the front of the room, his cocky attitude obvious. He said about one sentence before Erin stopped him.

"Where did you find this information?" She asked, her voice soft.

Malfoy looked at Erin with a sneer on his face. "The books Professor, are owned by my father and are part of his private collection."

Erin glared at Malfoy. "Do not attempt to lie to me Mr. Malfoy. I warned everyone on the first day not to make a magic up. There were to be severe consequences if someone did make it up. Now, you have one chance to own up. If you do, I will be lenient. If you don't, the full punishment is yours. Well?" 

Malfoy still sneered at Erin. "I didn't make it up."

Erin stood, her eyes flashing. "Mr. Malfoy. Do not insult my intelligence. I know of every magic in creation and unless this magic was created as of now, there is no such thing. That will be seventy-five house points from Gryffindor, and you and I shall go and speak to Professor Dumbledore about your detentions after class."

Malfoy walked back to his seat, his sneer turned into a glare.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Sakura and Yuri, who were still pale. Syaoran and Jamie walked up to them and enfolded them into a hug.

"They can't hurt you now Sakura." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura simply melted into his embrace, just wanting to forget.

"I won't let them hurt you Yuri." Jamie murmured.

Yuri nodded, hoping it was so.

                                *END FLASHBACK*

Yuri's smile dimmed as she recalled the last part.

Jamie was watching her and could have hit himself for bringing it up. "I'm sorry Yuri." He apologised.

Yuri shook her head. "It's ok." She looked at him. "Are you done?"

Jamie nodded and packed up his stuff. After placing them in his dorm, he ran downstairs and saw that Yuri was waiting for him.

"Sakura said she'd meet us down there with the others." Yuri informed him as they walked out the opening in the wall.

Jamie nodded, knowing that Yuri and Sakura could talk to one another using telepathy. 

As they walked down the halls, towards the entrance of the school, they noticed that a group of students were following behind them. Ever since the first day when Yuri had gone outside to get rid of her anger, the school had learnt that when the exchange students had that determined look upon their faces, they were going to train.

Yuri smirked at Jamie. "Let's get rid of the droves, huh?" 

Jamie smirked back and nodded, and they both began to run. At first most of the students could keep up, but soon, Jamie and Yuri were pulling away from them. Soon it was down to only a few students still running after them, the rest having given up.

"Let's see how far you have progressed." Yuri said to Jamie.

Jamie groaned, instantly knowing that Yuri wanted to see if he could translocate them both to the training grounds that Dumbledore had specially set aside for them. Grabbing her hand tightly, he pictured the grounds in his mind, then focussed both of their energies there. 

The pair flickered once, before disappearing from sight, causing the few students who had kept up to groan with surprise.

"How did they do that?" Someone murmured.

"I have no idea." Someone else replied.

Jamie moaned as he walked back towards the castle. Simply put, he hurt. He hurt a lot. He heard another groan and saw that Meiling wasn't in much better shape.

"I still don't understand how they can continue to beat us. I mean, I know that Sakura and Yuri are who they are, and Syaoran and Eriol have known about magic their entire lives, but still. All we have to face are Sakura and Yuri, considering the fact that Eriol and Syaoran are too busy bickering to help. We should be able to overpower them. It's four onto two." Meiling continued on this vein for a while.

Naoko sighed, limping up the stairs. "I don't know why she complains. I mean, all the aches and pains will be gone before dinner. Sakura and Yuri never let us suffer for long."

Tomoyo agreed. "But you'd think that they'd go easy on us."

"Go easy on you? Now why would we do that? Those damn twins won't go easy on you." Yuri said, as she walked up behind them.

"Hey guys! I just remembered something! You have to follow me!" Sakura cried, rushing ahead of them.

"How can she be so damn cheerful?" Meiling asked.

"Easy Meiling, it helps her take her mind off of them." Yuri answered, her sister's happy mood getting to her, making her smile. That smile soon disappeared when she felt Sakura's aura darken with anger.

The others watched as Yuri tore up the stairs and raced inside to see that Malfoy had cornered her sister. No one was trying to help her. No one, except for Harry.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." He cried, taking a step forward. 

Goyle moved in front of him, blocking his way.

Malfoy snickered as he reached forward and pulled something off of Sakura's neck.

Sakura gasped, seeing the pendant that Clow and Eve had left for her in her vault in Malfoy's hands. (Remember the package that the dragons gave Sakura and Yuri? Well inside them was a pendant with a picture of everyone, including the guardians that happened to be created. Yuri has one as well)

"Give that back Malfoy." Sakura said softly.

"Best do as she says Malfoy." Yuri said, a deadly tone in her voice.

"What are you going…" Malfoy started, but was cut off as Sakura punched him in the stomach.

"I am so sick of hearing that!" She cried. "Why does everyone think, just because we didn't start attending this school with everyone else, that we know less than you do? We were placed in the sixth grade, not because of our age, but because of our knowledge. We don't even need to attend a magic school, seeing as we're all more powerful than most of the professors here. I know that Yuri and I are more powerful than all of the professors. We're just here because we need to be in England." Sakura stated, causing everyone to stare in shock. "Now, as I was saying Malfoy, give that back." 

Malfoy stared, then he began to laugh. "You think I'm going to believe all that?"

"You better believe it Mr. Malfoy." An authoritative voice said.

"And you best be giving back Sakura's pendant." Another said.

It was Erin and Yukito. They had both sensed their mistress' anger and had come to investigate.

Malfoy reluctantly handed back the pendant and began to walk away.

"Malfoy, if I find out that you have been pestering Sakura, Yuri or their friends, I shall personally make you sorry." Yukito said, his voice unnaturally hard.

"And I'll help." Erin agreed.

"Ah…. Professors?" It was Hermione. "What do you mean? That could get you fired."

Erin shrugged. "I'm only here until what Yuri and Sakura have to do is done. I shall leave with them, just as I came here because of them."

"And that's the same for me." Yukito said, watching Malfoy.

"Professor, was Sakura telling the truth about her and Yuri being more powerful than the professors here?" Hermione asked timidly.

"My imouto does not take to lying that easily Granger." Yuri said, making sure Sakura was alright.

"I'm fine One san." Sakura reassured. "Hey, we gotta move, I've still gotta show you that surprise." Sakura grabbed Yuri's hand and began to run.

"Thanks Erin, Yukito!" Yuri cried, as she grabbed Jamie's hand to pull him along.

This soon started a chain, because Jamie grabbed Tomoyo's hand, because she was closest. Tomoyo then grabbed Eriol, Eriol grabbed Meiling, Meiling grabbed Syaoran and Syaoran grabbed Naoko.

"Where are we going Sakura?" Yuri asked, as they ran down the halls.

Sakura stopped abruptly and moved to the wall. She motioned that the others do the same.

"I want you all to focus your energy on not being seen. We'll hold hands, as we did before, so just in case you run out of energy, the person beside you will still have you covered. Yuri, I want you down by Naoko, because you're the strongest, aside from me." Sakura said.

Yuri did as she was told, knowing that her sister had a reason.

"Join hands and focus." Sakura ordered.

Everyone did as she said, and they became invisible. Just as the last person disappeared from sight, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked past.

"Where did they go?" Hermione was wondering.

"Could they have apparated?" Ron asked.

Hermione snapped at him. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't apparate on or off the grounds of Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, you didn't see before. Yuri and Jamie were running ahead of this group and they suddenly vanished."

Hermione stubbornly shook her head.

Harry sighed, watching as they his friends walked on ahead of him. He had stopped because he felt something.

"Why do I feel as if someone is watching me?" He asked himself. He then heard Hermione calling to him, and he hurried to catch up with his friends. "I'm probably being paranoid." 

As he moved out of sight, Sakura and the others reappeared. 

"Did he sense us?" Tomoyo asked.

Yuri shook her head. "No he didn't sense us." She said, her tone implying something else. "Where did you want to take us Sakura?"

Sakura grinned. "This way." She said, walking towards a stone statue of two women, their faces missing.

"Where are their faces?" Meiling asked, horrified.

Yuri began to grin as she recognised where they were. "Oh my God. I almost forgot about this place."

Sakura's grin widened. "It's so nice to know that this spell is still working."

Yuri agreed. "Shall we?"

Sakura nodded and they both laid a hand on the statue.

Their hands began to glow the colour of their auras, and so did the statue. When the glow subsided, they statues' now had faces. 

Tomoyo gasped. "They're you."

Sakura and Yuri nodded.

The statue behind them was indeed a replica of them. Suddenly the statue began to move, and as it did, it opened a door behind it.

"Go inside." Sakura said, urging the others in. Once the others had entered the room, Sakura and Yuri told the statue to remain faceless, until they said so.

The statue agreed and waited til Sakura and Yuri were inside, before returning to it's original place and becoming faceless.

"Where are we?" Eriol said in the darkness.

"Are we scared, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran taunted.

"You're lucky I can't see you Descendent." Eriol threatened.

"Really?" Syaoran acted surprised. "Could it be that I am angering the great Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol growled. "Just you wait Li."

"Boys, please. A bit of maturity if you will." Yuri said calmly. "Sakura, I think we'd better hit the lights."

"So do I." The twins began to glow, lighting up the room with their pink auras. They then focussed on something, and suddenly, there was light.

Everyone gasped at the beauty of the room.

"Welcome to our little hideaway. No one knows its here, except for us." Yuri informed them.

"And no one can enter, aside from Yuri and I. The entrance is tuned in to our auras." Sakura said. She then pointed some things out.

Eriol gasped, as did Syaoran. 

"I have never seen this many pictures of Clow." Syaoran said softly.

"Me neither." Eriol agreed.

Yuri laughed. "What do you expect? Sakura and I got homesick, and so we decided that we'd make a special place just for us. This is it. All of our portraits are here."

Naoko gasped, looking a painting. It was a family portrait. There was Clow, Eve, Touya, Yuri, Sakura, Meiling, Syaoran, Jamie, herself and someone else, who was blanked out.

"What's with this painting?" She asked, pointing to the person who was blanked out.

Sakura giggled. "You see, I kinda did something so that that person will not show up in any of our past portraits til they remember and when you remember." 

Yuri giggled too. "Good idea."

Suddenly a head poked through the wall. "What are you students doing here? This happens to be their Ladyships private room." It was Peeves. "Leave…."

Yuri turned. "Hello Peeves."

Peeves gasped. "Your Ladyships." He bowed, but his feet were poking out the other side of the wall.

"Peeves, do come in. Someone might wonder if they happen to see your feet sticking out the other side of the wall." Sakura said.

"Yes Lady Sakura." Peeves pulled his feet in at once, but not before they were spotted by Ron.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, as he noticed Peeves feet poking out from the wall.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Ron.

"Peeves, his feet…." Ron broke off, pointing out Peeves's feet just before they were pulled in.

Hermione walked over to the wall. "There's someone in there. I can hear them."

"Let's go get your map Harry." Ron suggested. 

Harry agreed and was about to walk off when….

"What are you doing around here, Potter?" 

"Shh…." Jamie whispered. "Someone's out there."

Sakura sent a look at Peeves, and he gulped. "I didn't tell nobody, Your Ladyship.

"Well then, go scare them off, so we can leave." Yuri said in an undertone.

Peeves nodded, and shot out of the room.

Yuri waved her arm at the wall, and it became transparent. "We can see them, but the can't see us." She whispered.

"What are you doing around here, Potter?" Peeves asked, addressing Harry.

"We heard voices from inside there, and wanted to know who you were talking to." Harry replied.

"I wasn't talking to nobody. Now go, or I'll call Filch." Peeves said.

"Why are you acting so differently Peeves? I mean, you're acting responsible." Hermione said, astonished.

"None of your business. Peeves does as he likes, and Peeves is protecting himself from his Ladyships's anger."

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"PEEVES!" A voice cried, echoing around them. "GET RID OF THEM NOW!"

Peeves paled, an amazing feat for a ghost, and began to tremble. "G..Go Now!" 

"We'll get the Bloody Baron." Hermione said, trying to convince the poltergeist to tell them who was in the room.

"The Bloody Baron?" Peeves looked shocked, like he was just remembering that he did fear the Bloody Baron. "The Bloody Baron is nothing compared to my Ladyships. Now go!" 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at each other, then began to run as Peeves tore after them.

"Let's go." Syaoran said.

The others agreed and walked out of the room.

That's the end of this chapter. I apologise in advance if I take long to update.

Ta.

Amber Dream


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Wooo. I'm proud of myself. This chapter goes for eleven pages. Quite a lot for me. But if you think that eleven pages isn't enough, then I suggest you read 'The Power Of Two Hearts' by KayJuli. Her last chapter was 44 pages long. Anyways, here's chapter 15. Feel free to e-mail me if you don't understand.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or CCS. If I did, I wouldn't be waiting anxiously for book five of HP, and I wouldn't sit here cursing at the TV because our CCS is CC and it sux.

Oops, I forgot to say thank you for the reviews. I would mention the people who did review but, when I do that, FF.Net takes my stories off, so for those who reviewed, please don't think that I don't appreciate them, cause I do, it's just that I want to keep my stories on the net. 

Ta.

Amber Dream

Chapter Fifteen-

Up in the common room, Sakura and Yuri were sitting to a side, plotting.

"What do you think they are plotting?" Syaoran asked, slightly nervous.

Sakura's head shot up. "Syaoran, plotting is such a damning word. Yuri and I like to think that what we do is no more than creative thinking."

Tomoyo giggled. "She has you there."

Jamie shook his head. "Nope, it's plotting when you plan pranks."

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "If you think they are going to do something to you, don't you think you should work on a counter attack, at least?"

Syaoran and Jamie looked at Meiling in shock.

"What? Didn't that thought even cross your minds?" Meiling asked, slightly confused. "I thought you two were smarter than that."

"First impressions can be misleading." Came Eriol's voice from the armchair where he sat.

Jamie and Syaoran turned to glare at the young sorcerer, while Eriol smirked.

"Eriol." Tomoyo scolded, looking up from the pieces of parchment she had been drawing on. She was in the middle of designing new outfits for both Sakura and Yuri. "Be nice."

Eriol blushed while Yuri and Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, Otou samma, be nice." Yuri said in a high voice.

"Did you see that? Okaa samma made Eriol blush." Sakura giggled, as Tomoyo blushed at her new title.

Tomoyo looked at the giggling twins. "If I am your Okaa samma, then will you do as I say?" 

Sakura and Yuri looked at each other, then back to Tomoyo. "Nope." The said in unison.

Tomoyo sighed and went back to her work.

Suddenly, Sakura and Yuri's heads shot up. They looked at each other and grinned. They then looked at Meiling.

-Do you want to, or shall I?- Yuri bethought to Sakura.

-Can I do it, please?- Sakura asked, a plea in her eyes.

Yuri nodded.

Sakura grinned. "Oh, Meiling chan, I almost forgot. My Oni chan wanted to see you about something. He told me to tell you to go see him in his chambers. They're near Yukito's and Erin's. Do you know where they are?"

Meiling looked shocked, but then she began to blush as she nodded her head. "When did he want to see me?"

Sakura's grin widened. "In about ten minutes."

Meiling gasped, then said her goodbyes as she rushed out the door.

-My shot now.- Yuri thought to Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

Yuri stared at the space in front of her, as she concentrated on her brother's energy. -Oni chan. Hey, Oni chan?-

-Yuri?- Came back Touya's startled surprise.

-Hey Oni chan. How are you? How's lessons?-

-What are you up to Yuri?- Touya sounded suspicious.

-What makes you think I'm up to something?- Yuri asked, her tone clearly hurt.

-You rarely talk to me like this, unless you're up to something.-

-Maybe I wanted to talk to my Oni chan. Maybe I wanted to tell him that Sakura and I have sent him a surprise that should make him happy.-

-What have you done?- Touya asked, definitely suspicious now.

-Better make yourself presentable Oni chan. Your surprise should be arriving in a few moments. By the way, you owe us.- Yuri broke the connection on Touya's indignant sputtering.

"Done." Yuri sang softly.

"What have you done?" Naoko asked, pretty sure she knew what they were up to.

Sakura and Yuri both gave looks that clearly said they were innocent. "Nothing."

-I think we better take a walk to a tower somewhere, cause Oni chan is going to be very put out with us.- Yuri bethought to Sakura calmly.

Sakura jumped slightly. –Why?-

-You see, our Oni chan wasn't really fit to have visitors, and when I left him, Meiling was about ten seconds from knocking on his door. I reckon he barely got enough time to make himself semi decent, seeing as I interrupted his bath.- Yuri giggled at the look on Sakura's face.

-He's going to kill us. We're so dead.- Sakura said mournfully.

-Not really. We go up to a tower, and **if he manages to find us, we simply fly away.-**

-But…..-

-Haven't you been dying to go flying ever since we got here? Go through the Forbidden Forest at top speeds, like we wanted to when we first came. We couldn't before, because Papa and Mother had the cards. Now we have them, and now we can fly through the Forbidden Forest, float over that lake, swim in the lake if you want to.- Yuri looked at Sakura, a plea in her eyes. –Please Sakura.-

Sakura sighed. –Fine-

Yuri screamed happily, ignoring the looks she got from the other students. She then saw that Tomoyo was leaning over a piece of parchment. "Whatchya doing Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked up at Yuri's happy face. "Designing costumes for my two favourite card mistresses." She said in Japanese.

Yuri looked shocked. "T….Two?"

Tomoyo nodded.

Yuri screamed again. "Thanks Tomoyo chan!" Yuri was so happy about being part of this that she grabbed Jamie's hands and began to dance around the common room.

Sakura walked over to Tomoyo. "What did you say?"

Tomoyo, who had her camera out and was taping Yuri's little dance, whispered, "I told her that I was designing outfits for both you and her."

Sakura grinned. "You have no idea what that meant to her, do you?" Tomoyo shook her head. "It really makes her feel part of the family now."

"But she already was." Tomoyo objected.

Sakura nodded. "We all know that, but she still needed something to prove it. This is just what she was after."

Tomoyo smiled. She was glad she had helped Yuri.

Suddenly, Yuri stopped dancing. She looked at Sakura. "Uhh ooh." She said softly. Dragging Jamie back with her, she walked over to Sakura. "We better get going."

Jamie looked concerned. "Where are you going?"

"Sakura's going?" Syaoran asked, walking towards them.

"Not for long. Just long enough to escape the wrath of Touya." Yuri joked.

"What did you do?" Jamie groaned, dreading her answer.

Yuri had an innocent look on her face. "Us? Why did we do anything? Maybe Touya is just paranoid and is coming to warn you to stay away from his precious imoutos."

Syaoran glared at Yuri, but Yuri could see the mischief in his eyes. She groaned. "What?"

Syaoran smirked. "Maybe we should hold you two here till Touya arrives."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to say something Syaoran?"

Syaoran attempted to look innocent, but failed miserably. "No, it's only that it'd be a good hit on you two before you can finish plotting against us."

Jamie nodded.

Yuri wasn't really paying attention. Touya was just coming up the stairs. A few more moments and he would be there, ready to yell at them, unless…. ­-Sakura, Touya is just outside. I have an idea.-

Sakura listened to Yuri's idea with great interest. She nodded to show that she agreed.

The twins stared at the door, waiting for it to open. When it did, Sakura and Yuri lifted their heads to their partners, kissing them.

Touya, who had just walked in, stopped dead. Those damn kids were **kissing his imoutos. "GET AWAY FROM MY IMOUTOS!!!" He cried, angry at what was happening.**

Syaoran and Jamie pulled away from their loves, shocked. 

"Oh no. Please don't tell me." Syaoran groaned.

"We are so dead." Jamie whispered.

Sakura and Yuri giggled as they took a few steps back, noticing that Touya's yell had drawn a crowd. So much better. They liked it when their jokes were made public.

"Shouldn't have threatened us." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran looked even more shocked at Sakura's words. "Please no."

"Too bad Syaoran." Yuri said. "We weren't plotting against you two. We were plotting against some other people. You brought this upon yourselves since you were going to sacrifice us to Touya."

Jamie was stunned. He should of known. They always retaliated when provoked.

"So we decided, you should be the sacrifices. We may love you, but no one attempts to sacrifice us." Sakura said, grabbing her sister's hand. "Oh Touya? Don't hurt them!" And with that, the twins disappeared from sight.

"GAKI! Did you teach my imoutos to do that?" Touya demanded furiously. How was he supposed to get them when they could disappear like that?

"No Touya, I didn't. They've known how to do that for ages." Syaoran said, still stunned by the girls trick.

"They got us good that time, huh?" Jamie asked Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded. "It's pointless attempting to do that to them. They can communicate telepathically. How the hell are we meant to beat them?"

Jamie shrugged. "We could always get them back before."

"But before there was another one of us. He'd always get Naoko. Remember?"

Jamie nodded, while Naoko looked slightly stunned.

"OK, how the hell did they do that?" Came a voice.

Meiling groaned. "God Granger, don't you ever stop asking questions?"

Hermione sniffed. "I'm above petty insults like that." 

Meiling snorted and mumbled. "Probably can't think of a good comeback."

"How did they do that?" Hermione asked again.

"It was a simple transfer of energy." Eriol said, speaking up. "And since those two are so strong, they can be from anywhere in this school, to anywhere on the other side of the globe."

"You're kidding, right?" Hermione asked.

Eriol shook his head. "At the rate they're going, they're going to be able to travel through time that way."

"Does that mean I'm not going to find them?" Touya asked.

Eriol shook his head again. "You won't be able to find them, unless they want to be found." He jumped when he felt a change in their auras. "They wouldn't." He whispered softly.

The others had felt it too, and knew instantly what he meant. The twins were using their cards.

"Are they in trouble?" Naoko asked, worried.

-No Naoko. We're fine. We just want some fun. Don't wait up for us, cause we don't know when we'll be back. We have the whole grounds to explore.- Came Sakura's sweet voice, echoing through the minds of their friends.

"Well since I'm not going to be able to torture my imoutos till later, I guess I'll go." Touya said, looking at Meiling.

Sakura and Yuri's video cameras appeared and began floating, but this went unnoticed by Touya and Meiling.

"Night." Touya whispered, just before his mouth descended on Meiling's.

-KAWAII!!- Came the girls' voices, echoing through everyone's minds.

Touya pulled away to see the two cameras floating beside him, and when he tried to grab them, they disappeared.

"KAIJUU! SQUIRT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…" Touya left his threat open as he stalked towards the door.

The girls weren't to be outdone though, as something invisible stood on Touya's foot, before tripping him.

-Now Touya. You wouldn't want a repeat of the time when you called Sakura a 'kaijuu' now would you? Being locked up in your chamber, not seeing Meiling, it'd be pure torture for you.- Yuri's voice warned.

"Yuri…" Touya shook his head as he left the room.

The other cardcaptors looked to the roof, then all went to bed.

"Psst. Harry." Ron whispered.

Harry jumped. He had been staring at Naoko, this nagging feeling in his stomach. What did the feeling mean?

"Harry?" Ron asked again.

"What?" Harry whispered back.

"Let's get your map and find that room and where Sakura and Yuri are." Ron said.

"Fine."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were under the invisibility cloak, and were walking out the portal.

"Why is it that we seem to spend so much time under this cloak?" Hermione asked.

"No idea." Ron answered.

The three walked to where they thought the room was, and Harry activated his map.

"Ok, there is a room beyond this statue, but there isn't a password." Harry said, confused. He then decided to try something. "I'm Harry Potter. Can you tell me how to get into this room?" He asked the map, taping his wand against it.

The map cleared and writing appeared.

You have the same last name as me.

"Yeah, I'm your son." 

Ohh… Alright. I'll ask Moony about this room. There's something that I can't seem to remember about it.

The writing disappeared, then someone began writing again.

You're never going to be able to get in there.—Mr. Moony informs Harry Potter.

"Why?" Harry asked.

The statue has been spelled to never open unless someone with a certain magical aura, something that only sorcerers and sorceresses possess, asks it to.

"Ohh…. Thanks."

The parchment cleared and became the map again.

"Did you understand that?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, as did Hermione.

"Look, there's us, and there's Sakura and Yuri." Harry said, pointing to two dots that were in the middle of the lake. 

"Are they nuts? Swimming, now?" Ron asked, confused.

Suddenly the dots disappeared, and they reappeared right in front of them.

"Well, seems like we have some people watching our movements Cherry." Said Yuri, looking at Harry.

"I know. How rude. And now they're going to act like they're not there. It's a shame that won't work, considering we can see through invisibility cloaks." Sakura said, flicking her hand.

The cloak lifted and descended into Harry's arms.

"Looks like they were trying to break into this room, Lily." Sakura said, flashing a cheeky grin.

"They can't Sakura. This statue has no password. It only responds to the auras of two certain people."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked. How did they know that, and how could they have known that they were looking for them.

"Oh dear, I think we may have shocked them." Yuri shook her head.

"So do I. You know, it's becoming a real bore being underestimated. Sorta makes you want something big to happen, just so you can stop the doubts." Sakura said.

"True, but then they'd bug us more."

"Never a break, huh?"

Harry finally found his voice. "How did you know that we were watching?"

Sakura looked at Harry. "We felt it." She said simply.

Yuri looked to Hermione, who was just opening her mouth. "And don't bother saying that we couldn't have just felt, because we did. Like we said, stop underestimating us."

Hermione shut her mouth, astounded by the fact that they knew what she was going to say. How did they know that? She thought to herself.

"It wasn't too hard. For one, you never take our answers as the truth, you always question it, or simply argue it, secondly, you're predictable, and thirdly, you mind was practically screaming your question." Sakura said, not looking at Hermione. She noticed something and pointed it out to Yuri. "Take a look at that." She whispered.

Yuri looked towards the wall of their private room, and saw a pair of feet dangling out. "Oh, isn't that sweet. Peeves is protecting our room."

"I'd stay away from this room." Sakura cautioned. "Peeves seems to have taken up residence here." She pointed to his feet.

Suddenly the floor shook. Hermione gave a small shriek as she fell onto Ron.

Sakura and Yuri stood tall, and when the shaking was over, they looked at Harry. 

"Is that a normal thing?" Sakura asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Never happened while I've been here."

Yuri looked at Sakura, and they both drew the same conclusion. They both paled. 

"Crap." Yuri said softly.

Sakura, pale and shaking, stood, her eyes alert. "Someone's coming." She looked to Harry and the others. "I'd disappear under that cloak if I were you." She then took her sister's hand and they vanished.

The first professors to the site were Erin and Yukito.

"You know what that was, don't you?" Erin asked Yukito, her voice soft.

Yukito nodded. "Damn. I was hoping that they'd have more time to relax. They don't need this looming over them."

"Who don't need what looming over them, Tsukishiro?" Asked Snape, as he walked towards them.

"Yes, Yukito, do tell." Came McGonagall's voice.

"So nice to know that we can have a conversation alone." Erin said sarcastically.

Yukito smiled. "You do realise that we weren't alone from the minute we got here. They knew we were coming, and would have stuck around, except for a few things."

"Namely their peers, and these charming associates of ours who don't seem to have enough respect for their elders." Erin stated softly.

Yukito chuckled. "We don't appear to be their elders Erin, remember?"

Erin nodded. "Yeah I do."

"I wonder if this was just random, or if they really know that they're here." Yukito murmured.

"Know if who are here?" This time it was Dumbledore.

"God! Makes me wish I learnt how to communicate telepathically like they do. Our conversations would actually be ours then. Sorta makes me realise how Sakura must feel with Tomoyo watching her all the time with that camera." Erin complained.

"We'll talk to them tomorrow. We'll get them to teach us it." Yukito said.

"They way you two are going, it would be easier to understand you if you talked in another language." Snape complained.

Erin hit herself on the head. "Different language!"

Yukito knew where she was going with this. "Brilliant idea, but, Dumbledore speaks most of them, and as much as I trust you Dumbledore, you still take everything at a need-to-know basis."

Dumbledore pretended to be hurt. "I'm heartbroken that you would even think that I would consider eavesdropping on your conversations."

Erin snorted. "You wouldn't eavesdrop, you'd just jump in the conversation any time you like. Sorry, but we would like to keep our secrets to ourselves."

Yukito was still mulling over the different languages when he remembered something. "Remember that language he taught us?" He asked Erin.

Erin's eyes widened. "Of course."

"We were wondering when you'd remember that." Came a cheeky voice. Erin and Yukito instantly recognised it to be Sakura's, but the other professors didn't.

"Where are you student?" Snape asked, looking around.  When he couldn't find anyone, his eyes lit up at a notion. "It's Potter with his invisibility cloak."

"Sorry Snape. Potter, Granger and Weasley are all safe, tucked in their beds, sleeping. Besides, there's only two of us here, not three." This voice belonged to Yuri.

"Why aren't you two in bed?" Erin asked, acting like a mother.

"Why aren't you and Yuki in bed?" Shot back the reply. It was laden with a double meaning.

Erin and Yukito blushed.

"They're asking for it." Erin said, her face red.

"No kidding." Yukito agreed, looking sunburnt, seeing as how fair he was.

"Do you know these two?" Dumbledore asked.

Yukito looked shocked. Dumbledore was supposed to know quite a lot. Why couldn't he figure out who was speaking?

-Awww. Is Yukito confused? Maybe Erin can make it all go away.- Yuri said, sounding like she was grinning.

"I can only speculate who it is." Yukito said calmly, attempting to ignore Yuri.

"Come now Yukito. Don't ignore my sister. It's no fun if you do that." Sakura giggled.

"Where are you students?" McGonagall asked, looking for where the voices came from.

"You're not going to find us, so you may as well stop." Yuri said, sighing.

"What are you two doing up so late?" Erin asked, forgetting momentarily that she wasn't supposed to know them.

"Well, you see, it started with us playing a prank…."

Yukito groaned. "I don't want to know this. How mad was he?"

There was a round of giggling. "You know us so well. Considering the fact that he was in the middle of a bath when she turned up at his door, I'd say he was beyond furious."

Erin groaned this time. "Did you manage to escape?"

"Of course." Sakura sounded like her pride was hurt at such a suggestion.

"But before we managed, our other halves believed we were plotting against them and were going to sacrifice us to his wrath." Said Yuri.

 "What did you do to those poor boys?" Yukito asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know how protective….."

"You didn't." Erin stated, interrupting Sakura.

"We did. No one attempts to sacrifice us and gets away with it. So after we left our other halves to face his wrath, we went flying over the lake, and through the forest. Then we realised we were being watched, and so we came here to find who was watching us." Yuri claimed.

"You WHAT?!" McGonagall and Snape asked in unison.

"You went flying? How? The broom closet is always locked." McGonagall said, stunned.

"You went through the forest? Don't you realise you could have been killed? You stupid….." Snape broke off, as laughter filled the hall.

"Us? Killed? Brooms?" Yuri stated, before her laughter overtook her again.

Erin and Yukito were shaking their heads.

"What's so funny?" Snape demanded.

"They're laughing because you underestimated them." Erin said softly. "Believe me now when I say, do not underestimate them."

"WHO?" Snape roared.

This proved to be too much noise. Peeves, who was sleeping, began to groan as he stood.

"Can't a ghost get some sleep around here?" He asked, annoyed. He then noticed everyone around the room. "What are you all doing around my Ladyships' room?"

"Room?" McGonagall asked, confused.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, his eyes alight. "Yes room. You see, there's a room beyond that statue." He said, pointing to the faceless statue.

"What's in there Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"No idea. You see, there is no password to that room. It was rumoured to have been a retreat for Clow's twin daughters. Only their auras can open the door." Said Dumbledore.

"Aura? Aren't only sorcerers and sorceresses only meant to have them?" Snape questioned.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked. This was getting way too confusing. Suddenly, they felt themselves lifting.

"Be quite, or they may hear you." Whispered Sakura's voice.

The scene in front of them disappeared, and they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't try to follow us again. We're warning you now to never underestimate us."

"Go to bed. And stop playing detective." Yuri said, as she and Sakura disappeared again.

"Guess we better do as they say." Harry said as he walked towards his dorm.

"Wait." Hermione's voice stopped him. "Have either of you ever seen them use their wands?" 

Ron shook his head. "No, why?"

Hermione got a calculating look on her face. "No reason." She raced up to her dorm.

Ron sighed. "I don't think I even want to know."

Harry silently agreed.

The twins transported themselves back to where the professors were, concentrating on remaining invisible.

"Yes, auras are possessed by sorcerers and sorceresses. This is my Ladyships' room and I'll ask you to vacate the area." Peeves said, annoyed because they were hanging around the room.

"Oh Peeves. Isn't that sweet. So determined to protect our room." Sakura said.

Peeves gasped and bowed, not really at anyone though.

"Your Ladyship."

"Make that two." Yuri said, as she watched Peeves gasp again and bow once more.

"Both of you." Peeves then frowned. "Why aren't you in bed? You two should be getting your rest, not worrying about who is hanging around your room. Peeves can take care of that."

Yuri and Sakura giggled, while Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall looked at Peeves, shocked.

"We're not tired Peeves, and besides, we're enjoying confusing the hell out of the professors. It's also interesting to watch you do it too." Sakura said, giggling more.

"I think Clow and Eve should have been more strict on you two." Erin said to the roof. "Ignoring what your elders say." She shook her head.

Yuri laughed. "Nice try Erin, but you know as well as I do that you and Yuki are technically not our elders."

Erin sighed, while Dumbledore looked at Erin in surprise. "What does she mean?"

Yukito stepped in at that. "They're just being silly."

"Us? Silly? Surely not Yukito." Sakura said pretending to be hurt.

"Don't try that on me. It won't work. Now, off to bed with you and Erin and I will talk to you in the morning." 

"Ohh…. But why?" Yuri asked in a little girl's tone. "We want to stay up with you."

"Come now sis, maybe Erin and Yukito have better things to do." Sakura said, shocking Erin and Yukito.

"What happened to the innocent and incredibly naïve girl I knew?" Yukito asked the ceiling.

"Five minutes with my sister and my full memory, that's what. I'm growing up Yukito. Some of my naivete is vanishing."

"No kidding." Erin said, sporting a blush.

"Red looks so good on you Erin." Yuri said, making Sakura giggle.

"Here's the deal. We're not going till you give each other a good night kiss." Sakura bargained.

Yuri laughed. "Brilliant. No tricks or nothing. They'll have to do it because they will be too concerned about our welfare."

"I know."

Erin and Yukito looked at each other, both blushing.

"Well, we're waiting." Came Yuri's voice, slightly impatient.

Yukito walked over to Erin and placed a quick kiss on her lips, turning a darker shade of red. "Night." He said softly.

The twins screamed happily. "And we got it on tape too!"

"Now remember your part of the deal. Off to bed, and we'll see in the morning."

"Of course." Replied the twins. "Good night all. I hope we gave you something to think about."

Snape looked at the two blushing guardians. "Who were they?"

"It doesn't matter, because if you did figure out who they were and tried to punish them, they wouldn't care. They'd pay no attention to you." Erin said softly. She looked at Yukito. "Night Yukito." Erin the walked off to her chamber.

When Harry and Ron awoke the next morning, it seemed to be very quiet.

"Ron, Harry!" A voice called form the common room. 

Quickly dressing, they rushed downstairs to see that it was Hermione.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked incredibly pleased with herself as she dragged to two out of the common room and down to the main entrance.

"We need to wait here." She said, looking at the door with anticipation.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked again.

Hermione simply smiled, then went back to her staring.

Harry groaned. There was something about this that felt bad.

Upstairs, Sakura and Yuri were just waking up. Suddenly there were two outraged screams.

"SOMEONE HAS BEEN IN HERE!" Cried Yuri, furious.

Kero and Riara had woke up to the screams, as did everyone else who were attempting to sleep.

"What's wrong Yuri?" Riara asked cautiously.

Yuri was staring at her bedside table with a mixture of shock, dismay and outrage.

Sakura also had the same look as she stared at her bedside table.

"What is it Sakura?" Kero asked, just as cautious as Riara.

"Someone came into our dorm last night and stole our wands." Sakura said, her voice deadly soft.

"And whoever that someone is, they're going to pay." Yuri promised.

Down in the common room, Syaoran, Jamie and Eriol were looking up the stairs in concern.

"I wonder what happened." Jamie said softly.

He jumped as Sakura and Yuri appeared by his side, Meiling, Tomoyo and Naoko just arriving after them.

"Someone stole our wands." Yuri commented, her voice calm.

Jamie shuddered. Yuri may have sounded, looked and even acted calm, but calm was the last thing that she was. Her aura was a mixture of conflicting emotions. It was the same with Sakura. 

Downstairs, the doors opened and in walked Mr. Ollivander. He looked at Hermione and grinned.

"Hello my dear. You wished to speak with me?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes I did, Mr. Ollivander. I'm sorry that I asked you to come here on such short notice."

"That's quite alright. I was rather intrigued by your note. May I see the wands?"

Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a t-shirt and a skirt, all bundled up, and handed them to Mr. Ollivander.

Mr. Ollivander looked confused.

"I couldn't pick them up. I needed something that belonged to them." Hermione explained.

Mr. Ollivander nodded and opened the skirt bundle first and saw a light pink wand with gold and silver cherry blossoms over the hilt. He lightly touched the wand, seeing as that was the only way he could touch it. He looked at Hermione, shock written all over his face. "I have never, in all my life, seen a wand like this. Where on earth did you get it?"

Harry stared. "Hermione, please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong."

Hermione was about to answer, when someone interrupted.  

"What are you thinking, Harry?" It was Sakura.

Yuri stared at Mr. Ollivander, then she looked at Hermione. "Well, well. I think I found our wands and the thief who stole them. If you don't mind?" Yuri lifted her hand and watched as her wand and t-shirt floated back to her.

Sakura did the same thing, although Mr. Ollivander tried to stop the wand. His fingers passed right through it.

Yuri and Sakura held onto their wands tightly, while glaring at Hermione.

"There you are, Sakura, Yuri. I thought we….." Erin broke off, feeling the anger radiating from the twins.

"Sorry Erin. We would have been there, but we got sidetracked. Sakura and I need to go see Professor Dumbledore to see how he feels about his students participating in duels." Yuri said, just before she and Sakura disappeared.

Mr. Ollivander looked at Hermione. "Don't tell me you got the wands from them." He begged.

Hermione nodded. "I did, why?"

Mr. Ollivander groaned. "All of them there," He pointed to the gang on the stairs "excluding the boy with glasses, bought their wands from me. We went through the entire shop. I could never find a wand for them til the girl with dark hair who just disappeared told me to look for a certain one. They posses the strongest wands I owned. They were all made in Clow's time, by people close to Clow, or Clow himself."

"You're the one who stole Yuri's and Sakura's wands?" Jamie asked.

Hermione nodded smugly.

"I wouldn't look so smug if I were you." Syaoran snapped. "You never touch their wands. Never. They are at the moment, seeing if Dumbledore will let them have a duel against you." 

Hermione paled at his words, but them she looked smug again. "They won't be able to."

"I don't know about that Miss Granger." Came Dumbledore's voice from behind them. "What's this I hear about you stealing wands?"

Hermione gulped as Dumbledore's gaze landed on her.

"I have given my permission for Sakura and or Yuri to challenge you to a duel. I was worried for them, seeing as you're the top student, or at least you were, but they managed to convince me that they'd be fine."

Hermione paled once more.

"Now, the main question is, who gets her?" Yuri asked her sister in a reasonable tone.

Sakura looked at Yuri. "Can I have her, please?"

Yuri looked down. "Oh, but I wanted to have a shot at her too."

Meiling could tell that there was going to be an argument, so she quickly stepped in. "Why don't you both do it?"

Yuri looked surprised. "Because that wouldn't be fair."

"Then have Sakura fight first, then once she's beaten, heal her and then Yuri, you can have your shot." Meiling suggested.

The twins looked at each other, and nodded. 

"Sounds ok by me." Sakura said.

"Wait a second. Aren't you being a little too confident? Hermione is one of the best witches here." Ron protested.

The cardcaptors gang took one disbelieving look at Ron, before they all burst out laughing.

Eriol was the first to calm down. "I thought Yuri and Sakura told you yesterday not to underestimate them."

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked shocked. How did Eriol know that?

Yuri looked at Eriol with narrowed eyes. "You better not have been spying on us Hiiragizawa." 

Eriol smiled calmly. "And if I had been?"

"If you had been then you'll have a lot of answering to do!" Yuri exploded.

Sakura's eyes widened at Yuri's thought. "Yuri, surely you don't think that Eriol….."

"He would, just to see if our guard was up, imouto san." Yuri said.

Dumbledore was shocked. First Eriol was talking about not underestimating Yuri and Sakura, then Yuri called Sakura little sister. What was going on?

Suddenly he gasped, words from last night's discussion coming forth.

                                *FLASHBACK*

"You went through the forest? Don't you realise you could have been killed? You stupid….." Snape broke off, as laughter filled the hall.

"Us? Killed? Brooms?" Someone stated, before her laughter overtook her again.

Erin and Yukito were shaking their heads.

"What's so funny?" Snape demanded.

"They're laughing because you underestimated them." Erin said softly. "Believe me now when I say, do not underestimate them."

                *END FLASHBACK*

"Eriol, we're going to have a nice long chat after this, understand?" Asked Yuri.

Eriol nodded.

"Now, can we start already?" Meiling asked, eager to see a fight.

Dumbledore nodded, trying to work things out.

-Don't bother Dumbledore. You'll never figure this out.- A voice rang through Dumbledore's mind.

"Where shall we duel?" Sakura asked.

"Your training area shall be fine." Dumbledore suggested. 

Sakura and Yuri nodded, and lead the way out of the castle. Soon, a huge crowd gathered behind them, knowing that something was up.

Inside the protective dome that encased the cardcaptors gang's training grounds stood Sakura, Yuri and Hermione.

Not surprisingly, the entire school had crowded around the outside of the dome, once they had heard what was happening.

Lee Jordan, the Weasley Twins' best friend was even commentating, but he was safely out of McGonagall's reach.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a first in the entire of Hogwarts history. Professor Dumbledore has given his permission to allow a wizard duel take place." Announced Lee. "It seems that there will be two duels, the first featuring Gryffindor's very own Hermione Granger. Hermione is an intelligent witch and is best friend with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Her opponent and one of her challengers is Sakura Kinomoto. As an exchange student from Japan, Sakura is one of the top students here. She is also quite attractive."

While Sakura ignored this comment, Yuri glanced at Syaoran to see him scowling at the commentator. Yuri walked over to the side of the dome, near Lee.

"Hey, Jordan." She called. 

Lee looked at her.

"Watch what you say about Sakura." She warned, pointing out Syaoran to him. "Or, you might find yourself in here, facing Syaoran. Dumbledore seems to be in a very giving mood."

Lee gulped and nodded.

"Good." Yuri walked back to her sister.

"And, Hermione's other opponent and challenger is Yuri Wei, who is also one of the top students. Yuri is an exchange student as well, and is quite attractive too." Said Lee.

Sakura smirked as she watched Jamie go red with anger. Sauntering over to Lee, she motioned to Jamie.

"See him," Lee nodded. "Well he and Yuri are going out. He gets incredibly jealous, so unless you want to join Granger in losing today, I suggest you watch what you say about Yuri."

Lee paled. "Well, I have just been informed, twice now, to watch what I say about our exchange students. I have every intention to do just that." 

Sakura turned to Hermione. "May as well kick your ass now. My One san doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Dumbledore stared. That was the second time that one of those two referred to the other as family. What on Earth is happening?

"Go easy on her." Yuri warned. 

Sakura nodded as she walked towards Hermione.

They both bowed, then Hermione pulled out her wand.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione cried, attempting to stun Sakura.

Sakura simply stood there as the spell raced towards her.

"Granger has made the first move, attempting to stun her opponent. And Kinomoto isn't moving or attempting to block the spell." Lee cried, watching as the spell raced at Sakura.

Sakura simply smiled and held out her hand. The spell hit her hand and vanished, showing that it had had no affect on Sakura. 

Hermione and everyone else were shocked. She didn't even try to counter it and she managed to survive. How?

Yuri was smirking. She did warn the students not to underestimate them, but it seems that they didn't listen.

Sakura looked at Hermione and saw the shocked look on her face. "We told you not to underestimate us. But you continue to do so, even after we've proved that we're stronger than you. Why?" Sakura asked, confused by such stubbornness.

Hermione shook her head. "You're not stronger than me." She cried, calling out another spell.

Sakura simply sighed. "Oh well, no hope for it." She said, waving her hand. Instantly, Hermione flew into the air. "Do you give up?" Sakura called to her.

Hermione growled. "No."

Sakura waved her hand again and watched as Hermione fell to the ground in a heap. She was unconscious.

"Well the obvious winner here is Sakura Kinomoto. She won without having to even draw her wand. What I want to know is though, besides how she did that, is how Yuri plans to fight Hermione if she is out cold." Lee announced to the shocked crowd.

Outside of the dome, Meiling sent Ron a superior look. "Overconfident?" 

Ron looked at Meiling startled. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" He accused.

Syaoran stepped forward. "Of course we did. Sakura and Yuri have warned you time and time again not to underestimate them, and yet you still do. She deserved all she got for stealing Sakura's wand."

"Well how is Yuri supposed to fight Hermione if she is out cold?" Ron demanded.

Jamie stepped forward to explain. "Yuri has a slightly more volatile temper than Sakura, so nothing will stop her from teaching Granger not to steal from her or Sakura again. Watch." Jamie said, pointing to Yuri who was walking over to Hermione.

They watched as Yuri waved her hand over Hermione's prone form and gasped as she stood.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, as she stood.

Yuri looked at her with an unreadable expression. "You lost, I healed you, now it's my turn."

"Am I hearing right? Yuri just said that she healed Hermione and now it's her turn." Lee said, still commentating. "I guess this answers my question about how Yuri was going to fight Hermione."

This time, Hermione didn't even bow, as she called out the most powerful spell she could think of.

Unfortunately, it wasn't powerful enough. Yuri smirked as the spell hit her and didn't faze her in the least.

Yuri then flicked her hand and made Hermione fly into the side of the dome. Before she could get back up though, Yuri had flicked her hand again and sent her flying to the other side.

"Don't steal from me or my imouto again Granger." Said Yuri as she smiled with a new idea. Raising her arm, Yuri watched as Hermione went up into the air. She then clicked her fingers and watched as Hermione disappearing in a flash of pink. When the flash vanished, instead of Hermione, there was a little brown ferret.

Yuri giggled as she sent a look towards Malfoy. "Hey Malfoy!" 

Malfoy, who was twitching slightly at the sight f the ferret, looked at Yuri. "What?"

"I found your mate." She cried, laughing as Malfoy went red, then white, then red again.

"How dare you?" He roared.

Yuri laughed some more. "How dare I? I dare considering the fact that a full grown wizard did this to you with the aid of a wand, and yet I, I whom am only sixteen years of age ("Technically" Came Sakura's voice) could do it to Granger without a wand."

Sakura laughed at the look on Malfoy's face. "Do you now understand why we keep warning you? I mean, if you and Granger aren't careful, you may both find yourselves stuck permanently as ferrets. But just think of all the cute little brown and white babies you could have."

Everyone laughed at the look on Malfoy's face. It was a look that was truly grotesque.

"Since Granger can't fight back, considering the condition she's in, I'd say, Yuri wins." Lee announced.

Yuri, with this announcement, flicked her hand once, and the ferret floated back down to the ground, where it changed into Hermione.

"Looks like we won." Yuri said, as she and Sakura walked out of the dome.

Hermione sat on the ground, shocked. How could they beat her?

Yuri and Sakura walked over to Erin and Yukito. 

"You wanted to speak with us?" Sakura asked.

Erin nodded. "Come with us please."

Yuri turned to stare at Eriol. "The others, if they don't want to, don't have to come, but you Eriol, have to."

Eriol sighed, hoping that she would have forgotten about that.

Dumbledore looked up from Hermione to see that Sakura and Yuri were leaving the field with Erin and Yukito, along with the other exchange students. He remembered what Yukito had said last night to the mysterious voices.

                *FLASHBACK*

"Now remember your part of the deal. Off to bed, and we'll see in the morning." Said Yukito

"Of course." Replied the mysterious voices.

                *END FLASHBACK*

Dumbledore decided to follow behind discreetly.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

*Tears drip out of Amber Dream's eyes.* Did everybody go away? Does my story suck now? I know I'm being stupid. It's just that no one reviewed my last chapter.

Ignore all that please. I just had a slight change of mood. Never mind. Here's chapter sixteen where somebody remembers something. Who is it? And what is Yuri and Sakura planning?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or CCS.

Chapter Sixteen-

Inside Erin's office, Yuri was having a hard time controlling her temper. She had just found out that that earthquake last night was completely natural. It seemed that earthquakes around Hogwarts were a regular occurrence, but they were so soft that nobody felt them. The reason why they had felt the earthquake last night was because Eriol had amplified it with his magic.

"Here's a question Eriol. Was it your idea or Clow's?" Yuri asked, taking a deep breath.

Naoko stared at Eriol. How could he be so calm? He obviously can't feel Yuri's aura.

Eriol was anything but calm. Why did Clow want him to have done that? He obviously knew what would happen if they were found out. 

"I ask again. Was it your idea, or was it Clow's?" Yuri was reaching the end of her patience. Today was not the best day to test her. Wands go missing, finding out that she had been panicking for nothing.

Eriol sighed. –Sorry Clow, it's your skin or mine.- He looked at Yuri. "It was Clow's idea."

Yuri's eyes narrowed. "You had better be telling the truth Eriol, because if I find out that you only said it was C…." Yuri broke off, hearing something outside. She motioned to Tomoyo, who nodded.

Tomoyo could sense a very faint aura hovering outside the door. It was a very pale blue and had a kind and friendly feel to it. Focusing her magic, she envisioned the person to whom the aura belonged to being wrapped up in silken soft violet strands of her magic, and being transported into the room.

Tomoyo smiled when she saw that she had indeed done it.

Professor Dumbledore was looking amazed. One minute he was outside the room, the next he was inside.

Yuri let out a frustrated sigh. "Hello Professor. May I ask what you were doing?"

Dumbledore gathered his wits. "I wanted to see the winners of the duels." He said quickly.

Sakura laughed. "Nice try Professor, but none of us are buying it. Want another go?"

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, attempting to stick to his story.

Sakura and Yuri sent Meiling a look, which she understood immediately. "He's lying. He followed us because he's confused." Meiling, whose eyes were closed, opened them in shock. She switched to Japanese, before motioning to Sakura and Yuri that someone was outside. "It seems that he knows Japanese and is therefore confused by the fact that Yuri and Sakura refer to each other as sisters." 

Sakura nodded and elected that Naoko have a shot at transporting the person inside. 

When Naoko's eyes widened, indicating that there was more than one, Sakura motioned that Syaoran and Jamie bring in the others.

Meiling closed her eyes again and continued in Japanese. "He also believes that Erin and Yukito know who the two students are. What does he mean by that?" She murmured to herself. "Ahh… I see. Last night there were two students out of bed and they were acting like they knew Erin and Yukito very well. This confused him. He's also curious about the remarks of not to underestimate us." Meiling stopped for the moment, looking at the new comers.

There, standing before them, looking shocked, was Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Naoko was mystified. She had transported Harry in, and she found that he had a very light aura. And that wasn't the worst. Some of her magic was entwining with Harry's faint aura. Something about this seemed very familiar to Naoko, but she just couldn't figure out what.

"KAWAII!" Cried Tomoyo, noticing the entwined auras. She was soon hushed up by Sakura's and Yuri's glares.

"What?" Naoko asked, confused.

"Nothing Naoko." Yuri replied, looking at the three students. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione stood tall. "We were following Professor Dumbledore."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Really? And the fact that he was following us didn't occur to you at all?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked uncomfortable. 

Sakura sighed. "Didn't we warn you last night not to play detective?"

Harry nodded. For some reason it felt bad to spy on these people, or at least it felt bad to spy on them with Hermione and Ron. There was something about Syaoran and Jamie that said that he could spy on Sakura, Yuri, Naoko and the others, as long as they were there with him.

"Then why do you continue to do so? I would've thought that getting your ass kicked by both Sakura and I in one morning would be enough punishment." Yuri said, slightly confused. 

"I could have beaten you before if I knew what magic you were going to use." Hermione said indignantly.

Jamie laughed. "You don't get it, do you? Sakura and Yuri weren't even using a quarter of their true power when they beat you."

Hermione blushed. "Your magic must be dark then."

This caused them to collapse with laughter.

"Dark magic? Us?" Yuri strained out.

"Yep, that's what your parents taught you." Syaoran said, causing the others' to increase their laughter.

The only people not laughing were Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore. Even Harry found Hermione's comment funny. Imagine, these people using dark magic.

"Of course, that's when you two had time to learn it and you weren't planning pranks or anything like that." Jamie said.

Yuri and Sakura shrugged. 

"Hey, at least we learnt it." Yuri said nonchalantly.

Suddenly Sakura looked shocked. "Parents." She said softly, rushing over to a wall where a calendar hung. "Yuri…" She called.

Yuri walked over to Sakura, wondering what was wrong. "Yeah?"

Sakura pointed to the date, which was the 19th of December, then she pointed to Christmas Day.

"And?" Yuri asked, not following.

"Sixteen years Yuri." Sakura said.

Yuri's eyes widened. "Oh. This is not good. Not good at all."

Sakura nodded. "Yep. And you know how they won't form if they're not together?" At Yuri's nod, Sakura continued. "Well, Touya was showing me before a letter that he got from Otou san. He said he's coming before Christmas and he's leaving after Christmas. And wherever Otou san goes…."

"Okaa san is sure to follow." Yuri finished.

"We could be in trouble." Sakura said, a slight smile on her face.

Yuri smiled back. "We'll find our way out of it as always." Yuri then looked amazed as she realised something. Turning to Eriol, she glared. "That wasn't a test. It was his way of warning us that our sixteenth Christmas was coming up, wasn't it?"

Eriol nodded. 

Yuri sighed. "You'd think he'd figure a less dramatic way of reminding us. That way scared the hell out of us because we thought that they had found us. When I see him again….." Yuri broke off, angry.

"Calm down Yuri. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Tomoyo said, trying to calm her down.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "You know him better than anyone here, excluding Eriol and you say that he didn't mean it like that?"

Tomoyo blushed, realising that that was a thing Clow would do. It was a thing that Eriol would do. "Ok, so I'm wrong."

"It's alright Tomoyo. I'm sure he has a good side, otherwise you wouldn't have fallen in love with him." Erin said reassuringly. "Just because we barely saw that side, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Eriol glared at Erin, while Yukito looked taken back. "Hey, he did a good thing. He made me, didn't he?"

Sakura and Yuri laughed at Yukito's injured tone. "Oh, I also want to mention that someone else found that remark unnecessary."

Erin grinned. "And I'd like to mention that someone else believes that it was. She still hasn't forgiven him for casting that spell on her. It made her hair as short as Harry's and her hair was dyed purple." Erin sighed. "All this because he couldn't accept that she had longer hair than him. It didn't matter that you had longer hair, oh no, he just wouldn't be outdone. Of course, his wife didn't speak to him for a week."

Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron were confused. This banter of theirs made no sense.

Harry on the other hand was remembering something.

                                *FLASHBACK*

A man, with long black hair, ran out of the mansion, a beautiful woman right behind, yelling curses.

Now, someone may have thought this to be a lovers fight, except for the fact that it was well known that the man loved and was married to another. Also, this man didn't look to be the type to marry a woman with gold butterfly wings. 

Harry recognised the woman, despite the obvious changes. It was Nerina, Moon Guardian of the Eve Cards. He knew why she was chasing the man. That was obvious. Nerina's once white blonde hair was now a frightful shade of purple. Her hair, which once reached past her ankles was now as short as his.

Clow was in trouble now. Not only would Nerina be mad at him for weeks, but his wife, Eve, the creator of Nerina would be furious.

'Clow, your wife is going to murder you.' He thought to himself.

Clow, who was running past smiled. –Probably– He bethought to Harry.

                *END FLASHBACK*

"Clow." Harry said, softly, drawing the attention away from what was happening before him, to himself. He looked up and saw that everyone's eyes were on him. Some confused, some shocked, but most happy, with a touch of slyness. Harry turned to stare at Erin, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Nerina." He whispered softly.

Sakura and Yuri looked at each other and screamed, shocking the others who were focusing on Harry.

Harry turned to them, recognising the screams from both now and before.

"You two!" He exclaimed.

Yuri smirked. "Yes, us two. And like I warned Sakura a couple of months ago, careful, or they may think you've gone a little crazy."

Harry blushed, knowing what he was doing must seem strange.

"More than strange, Harry." Chirped Sakura, shocking him slightly as she read his mind.

Erin turned to look at Hermione, Ron, Harry and Dumbledore. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have things to discuss."

Hermione snorted. "You can't tell Professor Dumbledore to go, he's the Headmaster."

"Oh my God! You're kidding, right? No, really?" Meiling started sarcastically. "Um… Granger, I think we figured that out."

Hermione blushed.

Yukito smiled. "Fine, you can stay." Objections arose from this statement. "But we take no responsibility for you not understanding a word we say."

The cardcaptors gang began to smile, knowing what Yukito was talking about.

"If you're going to talk in a different language, don't bother as Professor Dumbledore knows them all." Hermione said, much to Dumbledore's embarrassment.

"Damn Granger!" Syaoran snarled, her attitude really getting on his nerves. "I swear, you'd get along with the Elders. Always acting like they know everything." He then spied Eriol who was smirking at his outburst. "Better yet, you'd get along just fine with the reincarnation of the devil over there." He spat, pointing to Eriol.

Eriol glared at Syaoran. –Are you trying to give us away?- He bethought.

Syaoran snarled again. "Stay out of my head, Hiiragizawa."

This started a small fight, where insults were traded, not punches.

Sakura and Yuri looked at each other, then nodded. Taking out their wands, they softly muttered some words and watched as pink lights flew out of their wands. It was the same silencing spell that Yuri had used on Eriol before.

The boys, suddenly noticing that they couldn't speak, turned to the twins, murderous looks in their eyes.

"What? You two are behaving like children." Sakura said haughtily.

"Now shall we begin our discussion?" Yuri asked Erin and Yukito. 

They both nodded.

"What were you two doing up so late?" Erin asked the twins in a language that Clow had taught them all. It was a language that had been forgotten long ago, which was a shame since it was the most musical language ever.

Hermione turned shocked eyes to Dumbledore. "Do you know what they are saying Professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I have no idea, Miss Granger." He said truthfully.

"They seem confused, don't they?" Naoko asked, smiling at the look on Hermione's face.

"No kidding." Agreed Tomoyo.

"So, what were you doing up so late?" Erin asked again.

Yuri shrugged. "We told you this before." She then looked at Tomoyo, Meiling and Naoko. "We got Yukito and Erin sharing a good night kiss on video." Tomoyo squealed happily. "And we got Meiling and Touya." Tomoyo's screaming doubled. "I wasn't able to get that as I had no warning." She said, pouting.

Sakura grinned. "Next time we set something like that up we'll warn you."

Ron was looking at Harry who was smiling at what Sakura had said. "Harry, what's wrong?" He asked.

Harry jumped, being jolted out of his daze by Ron's voice. "Uhhh…. Nothing." He said, furiously thinking of an excuse. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jamie watching him with a slight smirk on his face. He glared at Jamie. 'You're no help Jamie.' He thought to himself. 

Jamie's smirk grew as he heard that thought, knowing that Yuri had made it so he could. Trusting that Yuri had also made it so he could reply he bethought to Harry. –Of course I'm not. Wouldn't want to make it easy on you, now would I?-

Harry sighed, glaring at Jamie even more at that comment, knowing he'd get no help at all from him. Looking at Ron, he smiled nervously. "It's the language. It's mesmerising." He prayed that Ron would let it go. After all, how could he explain that he knew all these people way before any of them were born?

"Easy Harry, you don't." Naoko said smiling. For some reason she knew that Harry would know what she was saying. "Or at least not until certain other secrets are revealed."

Harry nodded. Suddenly, while he was watching Naoko talk with Sakura and Yuri, he had the feeling that he had seen it before.

                *FLASHBACK*

"Why does it seem like those three are plotting?" An amber-eyed young man asked warily, looking towards the three young ladies across the room.

"And why are they doing it in a language that I'm pretty sure they made up by themselves, and so therefore they're the only ones who know it?" Asked a young man with dark eyes.

"Could it be because they are more than likely plotting against us, and they're doing it in a different language so not to alert us to the plot?" Harry asked, smiling at his friends.

James smiled back. "I knew there was a reason why we kept you around."

Harry pretended to be hurt. "And here I thought you were as madly in love with me as Naoko is."

Syaoran laughed, knowing that Naoko had heard that comment and would get him for it.

                *END FLASHBACK*     

"Naoko." Harry whispered softly as memories flooded his mind. Memories of them meeting for the first time, of him asking Clow for her hand in marriage since he was her guardian, of him confronting Touya about his marriage to someone who Touya protected almost as fiercely as Sakura and Yuri. These memories flowed into others, of him, Jamie and Syaoran playing pranks on the girls, of the girls getting revenge, of him sharing walks by moonlight with Naoko, of their passionate kisses. Harry blushed at those memories, and unknown to him, two pairs of emerald eyes were watching him.

-I think he figured it out.- Sakura thought to Yuri, attempting to be calm but not succeeding.

Yuri smiled at the utter delight in Sakura's voice. –You seem happy about that-

-Aren't you?-

-Of course I am, but Harry simply can't go over to Naoko and hope they can pick up where they last left it considering the fact that Naoko doesn't remember.- Yuri hated to dampen Sakura's spirits, but it had to be mentioned.

Sakura's face fell at that thought. –But can't we…..?-

Yuri shook her head adamantly. –No we can't. She'll remember, don't worry. Now we have to plan for when** they turn up.-**

Sakura sighed at the business tone. –Which them? The Akai twins, or Clow and Eve?-

-Clow and Eve. The Akai twins probably don't know we're here.- Yuri said, hoping to ease Sakura's fears.

Sakura smiled. –Let's hope. Now, how are we going to get back at Papa?-

Yuri's demeanour turned slightly dark as she remembered what Clow had done to them. –I don't know.- Yuri's face came together in a frown as she thought of a solution. She suddenly grinned at a thought. 

–Papa doesn't like it when we don't talk to him, remember? All we have to do is ignore him.-

Sakura laughed at the thought. –If we did that, Papa would probably throw a tantrum and alert the entire school to his presence.-

-Won't him turning up in the middle of lunch do that anyway?-

-Well, once we sense his energy we could transport all of us to our secret room.- Sakura suggested.

-Ok. Do we invite Harry along?-

-Sure. Then maybe Naoko will….-

Yuri's face lit up with merriment as she thought of something. –Better idea Sakura. What do they have at Christmas?-

Sakura's face lit up with the same amount of merriment when she realised what her sister was talking about.

-Do we….?-

-Of course. Wouldn't be fun if we didn't- Yuri replied, smiling happily.

Harry saw that smile and groaned. He remembered all too well that something happened whenever those damn twins smiled like that.

Meiling saw that Harry was looking warily at Sakura and Yuri, and put two and two together. He had remembered.

"Oh, does Harry see something a little painful or embarrassing in his future?" She called out in English.

Harry turned to her voice and smiled. "More than likely. You know how they are." He said, indicating to the twins who were now smiling innocently.

Meiling laughed. "Why is it that they can look so innocent? And why is it that we fall for it every time?" She asked, shaking her head slightly.

Harry walked over to Meiling and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its because they only be themselves, and as much as we may like to deny it, they are as innocent as they seem, most of the time."

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry, their mouths hanging open. What the hell was going on? Ever since those exchange students had turned up, Harry had been acting strange.

Touya was seething. He knew that Harry had regained his memory, and that he was close with Meiling, but still.

"Potter, remove your hand from her or I shall do it for you." He threatened, unknowingly falling into a trap. He walked over to Meiling and took Harry's hand off her shoulder. He then possessively placed his arm around her waist, while glaring at Harry.

Four cameras had appeared, locking onto Touya and Meiling.

Meiling placed a hand on Touya's shoulder to calm him down.

Touya turned to Meiling, a gentle look on his face. He lowered his head and they shared a gentle kiss that was interrupted by Tomoyo screaming 'KAWAII!'

Touya broke away, knowing that he wasn't one to show his emotions that easily in public, or at least his tender emotions. He then looked at Yuri and Sakura who were looking entirely too innocent.

He glared.

They smiled.

He glared some more.

Their smiles grew.

His glare grew to the point it was amazing he could still see.

Their smiles grew brighter and brighter until they burst out laughing.

"We warned you this time Tomoyo." Sakura said, between bouts of laughter.

Harry joined in the laughed, knowing exactly what had taken place.

Touya fumed as he looked to Meiling. "They'll always do this, won't they?"

Meiling nodded. 

Touya sighed. "Damn interfering imoutos." He grumbled.

Yuri looked at Touya, a disbelieving glint in her eyes. "Us? Interfering? Come now Oni chan. I'm pretty sure you interfere more than we do, and besides, it was too hard to resist. You fall into those traps so easily."

Touya spluttered. "I most certainly do not Squirt." 

Yuri glared at Touya. "Oh yeah? Then why is it that back home I have more than a hundred pieces of parchment covered with sketches of you and Meiling sharing tender moments by myself, Sakura, E… I mean Tomoyo and Naoko?"

Touya was speechless. How could he answer that one and not seem stupid?

Meiling smiled up at him. "You can't. So just leave it at that. You know that they'll always have an answer for everything. Your parents taught them that." Meiling smiled even more at his shocked look.

"Quit reading my mind. Its not fair that you can do that and I can't." Touya grumbled.

Sakura smiled cheekily. "If you turned up to training, you could learn to do it again."

"Reading minds? You guys can do that?" Ron asked, astonished.

Harry sighed. Sometimes his friends were a little clueless.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "A little? Come now Harry, surely you can admit that they're more than a little clueless."

Harry glared at the reincarnation of Clow. "What is it with you and the fascination with my mind? Can't you keep your damn psychic fingers out of it? You and Jamie." Harry growled.

Jamie gave a yelp of indignation. "Hey, I wasn't the one taking a stroll through your mind." Jamie made a face. "Eww… Who knows what's going on up there? You probably have things up there that I never want to see." He smirked, glancing at Naoko quickly. "Or I might want to see, but some people would mutilate me if I did."

Harry and Yuri glared at Jamie. 

"You better believe it. I would personally mutilate you." Yuri warned.

Jamie smiled, attempting to reassure Yuri. "Calm down, you know I'm kidding. Besides, you can consider that little jab as revenge for last night. Sacrifici." Jamie's words were cut off as Yuri placed a hand over his mouth.

"Harry, you know that Jamie can't read your mind. Mine is the only mind he can read. Only Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya and I can read any mind at will. I just kind of let Jamie listen to your thoughts before." Yuri explained, still glaring at her boyfriend.

Harry sighed. "Runs in the damn family."

Hermione looked at Harry, confused. "What does?"

Harry looked shocked. He had forgotten that they were there.

Naoko came to his rescue. "Its nothing that you'd understand." She said, walking over to Harry.

Sakura looked at everyone. "If you'll excuse us? Yuri and I have some…. Creative thinking to do." This was said in a smirk in Syaoran's and Jamie's direction.

Syaoran groaned. "They're plotting again."

"Don't you think that trick that you played on us last night was enough?" Jamie asked, having distracted Yuri, and being able to speak again.

Dumbledore looked surprised. Didn't the students, who were up last night, say they were up because of a prank that they had played?

Sakura heard Dumbledore's thought and sighed.

Yuri, who had also heard it, took out her wand and silenced Jamie. "Baka." She said. She then remembered that she and Sakura had used that spell on Eriol and Syaoran, and they were now talking.

She turned and glared at them. "Ok, who the hell removed that spell?" She asked, more than a little angry.

Yukito started to smirk.

Sakura looked at Yukito, shocked. "Yukito kun! Why did you do that for?"

"For last night." He said simply.

Sakura's eyes widened as she shook her head.

Yuri took a different approach to this. She walked over to a wall and started hitting her head against it, mumbling, "Bakas, bakas, bakas. The whole damn lot of them, bakas." 

Jamie walked over to her and pulled her away from the wall, giving her a questioning look.

Sakura looked to Dumbledore. "Have you figured it out yet?"

Hermione looked astonished. How dare they talk to Dumbledore like that?

"Could it be because they simply don't care?" Asked Tomoyo, reading Hermione's mind.

"What's wrong Yuri?" Naoko asked, curious about her friend's behaviour.

"Why don't we put up a sign? I can see it now. SAKURA AND YURI WERE THE STUDENTS WHO WERE AWAKE LAST NIGHT! How does that sound to everyone?" She asked, looking at the people who had blurted out their secret.

Dumbledore smiled. "So it was you two. I thought it might be."

"Yep, it was us. Now, as I said before, if you'll excuse us, Yuri and I have some creative thinking to do, and I think we'll bring along Syaoran and Jamie." Sakura said, grabbing Syaoran and dragging him out of the room.

Yuri smirked at did the same. "Let me guess, disappear time?" She asked.

Sakura nodded. 

Dumbledore got a shock when Sakura, Yuri, Syaoran and Jamie all disappeared form sight.

"You can't apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts." He said, shocked.

Erin sighed, feeling that she should explain. "Let me explain Professor, seeing as my friends here do not wish to." She glared at the others, who looked nonchalant.

Touya shrugged. "Its nice to see Dumbledore so confused. It takes away from his all-knowing appearance."

Meiling giggled. "Touya, be nice. You wouldn't want Dumbledore to think that you don't believe he's all-knowing, now would you?"

"You obviously inherited that from your Papa, since your Mother was never like that." Naoko said calmly. "In fact, you're acting much like your Otou samma, as Sakura and Yuri address him."

Touya looked outraged. "I am not like him!" 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? I seem to remember that your Papa was quite mischievous. Makes me wonder how your Otou san is, considering it seems like most of your Papa's defective habits, such as annoying people, seem to be located in your Otou samma."

Eriol gave a huff of outrage. "Defective?! I am in no way defective!"

Harry raised his other eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean, all his bad habits are in you, and all of his good ones, though only God knows what they are considering the fact that he never showed them, are in Touya's Otou san."

"Would you make up your mind. A person cannot have three fathers." Dumbledore cried, confused by the chaos of what Harry was talking about.

Erin laughed. "Let's just ignore that. What Sakura and the others did just then was a transfer of their energy. Its known as translocation."

Dumbledore nodded to show that he understood, but he was still bemused by the conversation that happened just minutes ago.

In Sakura's and Yuri's secret room, the twins were working on something.

"Ok, so it will go for people randomly, but it will mainly go for Harry and Naoko, Eriol and Tomoyo, and Yukito and Erin." Sakura said.

Yuri nodded her head. "That's about it." She had a sly glint in her eyes. "How about you see how the guys are doing with what's going to convince our victims?"

Sakura agreed and moved over to the other side of the room, while Yuri tampered with what they were working on.

Placing a hand over the object she whispered to it. "Also go for Sakura and Syaoran." 

The object glowed in response showing that Yuri's spell worked.

"Ah… Yuri, could you come here please? We need more ideas, and I can't think of any." Sakura called.

Yuri got up and walked over to where Sakura, Syaoran and Jamie were working on something that would convince their victims to do as they wanted.

Yuri sat down and watched as Sakura looked thoughtful. 

"Oh, I just remembered that we forgot to add Meiling and Touya to the list. I'll go do it now." Sakura said, leaving the group.

"Ok, so you have; snow, water, wind, lightning, sand, mice and a few others. How about you add that a part of their body gets transfigured into an animal every time they refuse." Yuri suggested.

Syaoran and Jamie looked pleased at this development.

"But, I want to personalise something first." Yuri said. She mumbled something under her breath, loud enough for Jamie and Syaoran to hear though. She smiled as she saw their smirks of appreciation appear slowly.

"Now to put it all together. Sakura?" Yuri called.

Sakura smiled and brought over what they were working on. "This is going to be the best prank ever." She said cheekily.

They melded the two things together and looked happily at their project.

"Oh, one more thing." Yuri said, pulling out a video camera from her robes. "Endless film and I have spelled it to follow it so we can get everything on tape."

"Perfect." Sakura cried happily.

"When should we release it?" Syaoran asked.

"As soon as we get back to the common room. It's spelled to go after Harry and Naoko first." Yuri replied.

Jamie grinned. "Well then, let's go." He grabbed Yuri's hand and disappeared.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and they too disappeared.

Back in the common room, Harry was looking around nervously. Those twins were up to something. He knew it.

Naoko saw that Harry was acting a little edgy and so she walked over, ignoring Hermione and Ron. Placing a hand on his arm she asked. "Are you ok?"

Harry grinned at her. "I'll be fine once I know where those two disappeared off to. They've got something planned and it's going to be evil."

Naoko smiled back, trying to fight back a blush and not succeeding. "What makes you think that they're planning against you? More than likely it'll be against Erin and Yukito, or Meiling and Touya, or Tomoyo and Eriol."

"What makes you think we were planning evil? For your information, Harry Potter, we were working on our Christmas presents to you all. I'm thinking you'll like yours." Came Yuri's voice as she appeared, with Jamie by her side.

Meiling rushed up to them. "Where have you been? When we tried to find you, we couldn't."

Sakura and Syaoran appeared just as Meiling had finished speaking. 

"We were working on your Christmas presents and therefore hid from you so you wouldn't find out what they are." Sakura said, smiling at Meiling. She then turned to Eriol. "Don't bother trying to look in our minds to see what they are, because you're not welcome at the moment."

Eriol looked offended. "I'm shocked that you would think such a thing of me Sakura."

Yuri snorted. "Nice try Otou samma, but we know you. You used to try and do it every year, thank you very much."

Syaoran smirked as he watched Eriol try and talk his way out of that one. Looking to Sakura, he saw the glint in her eyes that indicated it was his move. They had decided that they would all separately activate what they had been working on to loose their auras. Yuri had already done what she was supposed to do.

He flung his arm out in a restless fashion. "We haven't sparred for a while. Anyone up to it? My skills are going to go dull if I don't work on them." He looked to Jamie. Now it was his shot.

Jamie smirked as he looked at Syaoran. "What? Afraid you'll get even father behind me in your skills than you already are?" He asked, bringing a hand up to block Syaoran's punch.

It was Sakura's turn now. Walking towards Syaoran and Jamie, she placed a hand on each of their chests. "How about Yuri and I, versus you two, with swords? That means you'll have to work together." Sakura frowned. "If I'm fighting against you, then why am I trying to get you to work together? A bickering pair would be easier to defeat, not that you're not easy to defeat already." Sakura teased lightly.

The four of them smirked. They had activated it. Now all they had to do was wait.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Ok, here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. 

Um… to answer Kieu's question, oh wait, it's Kim because Kieu doesn't like crossovers, no I don't have something against Hermione. Its just that I can see her being a real brat to those obviously stronger, smarter than her. And Erin is the false form of Nerina, the moon Guardian of the Eve Cards, now upgraded to the Yuri cards.

kawaii-kirei: I don't know why Naoko forgot about Harry. It was a slight problem that I rectify in this chapter. The reason why she forgot…. Dunno, blame it on the Akai twins. Aren't you sure about Naoko and Harry?

cherry-blossom-angel: *blushes* thanks. If you like mine, you're sure to love many others. There is so many that are so much better than mine. 

Um…. To the other reviewers that I missed, I'm sorry but my family hogs the computer with the Internet and so I can't check up on those who review me. My little sister, Jinko Kawaii definitely hogs the computer. It's amazing that I can actually update.

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or HP. I'd try to make something funny, but I have a slight headache. L

Chapter Seventeen-

Yuri smiled, watching the space above Harry and Naoko. The air would shimmer lightly with a faint aura before it appeared.

Suddenly there was a shimmer.

-This is it.- Yuri whispered into Sakura's, Jamie's, and Syaoran's minds.

They each grinned.

It appeared, floating above Harry's and Naoko's heads.

Although they were the first to notice it, Fred, one of Ron's older brothers mentioned it first.

"Ah, Harry, look above you." He said, pointing to the object floating above them.

Harry looked up. He stared for a moment, then looked to Naoko who was beside him. He then looked up again. He groaned and shot a look in Sakura's and Yuri's direction.

"You did this." He accused.

Sakura looked heartbroken. –What makes you think we did this? We told you that we were working on your Christmas presents. And we were trying to figure out how to manoeuvre Clow and Eve once they turn up.-

Harry's eyes widened as he tried to remember how to communicate in this way. –Uhh… Am I doing this right?-

Sakura smiled at his hesitant tone. –Of course.-

-Good.- Harry sighed with relief. –Why weren't you talking with Eriol and Tomoyo about Clow and Eve then?-

-It's because they will become part of Clow and Eve. They will loose their bodies for a time and become spirits, or at least the halves that aren't part of Clow and Eve will.-

-Oh I understand.-

-See? Why involve them in something that they shall have no control over? Now look at that, focus on its aura. Does it seem like mine or Yuri's?-

Harry frowned in concentration, determined to see and sense the aura. When it finally worked, he realised that Sakura and Yuri had a pink aura, but this aura was a very faint orange. He blushed, realising that he had accused them falsely. "Sorry." He said, apologising out loud.

Tomoyo had already gotten out her camera and was beginning to hop from foot to foot, waiting for them to do something.

Yuri laughed. "You'd better do something. Patience isn't one of Tomoyo's strong traits in these circumstances."

Naoko was confused. What were they talking about?

Harry saw the confused look on Naoko's face and heard her thought. He smiled softly. "Uh, Naoko, look up and you will understand what everyone's talking about."

Naoko did and she blushed. "How did that get there?" She asked.

"No idea." Harry replied. "No, I'm not. I won't be forced into things like this." Harry said resolutely.

Oops. That was a mistake.

Harry was soon drenched in ice cold water.

Everyone laughed, while Harry stood there soaking.

"Just a guess Harry, but I think that was the wrong answer." Eriol said, pretty sure he knew what was going on. But how could he prove it? It wasn't like they were going to own up to it, or at least they weren't any time soon. And the thing didn't even have anything even resembling their aura surrounding it. If it had been made by mixing magic, and he was to go by the colour of the end aura, he would have to say that Naoko and Meiling had made it, but they hadn't.

Harry sighed. When he found out who did this, he was gong to torture them slowly. He didn't like being rushed into this, without Naoko having her full memory.

Naoko blushed as she looked at Harry. She set her face determinedly. She wasn't going to have him catch his death because of her. Gathering her nerve, she took a quick step towards Harry and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry was shocked. He wasn't expecting that. Before Harry could get into the kiss though, Naoko pulled back.

She looked to the object that seemed to be glowing happily. "There. Now you can go and terrorise someone else."

The object shimmered once, before disappearing from sight.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo cried happily.

Naoko was about to say something when she suddenly remembered something.

                                *FLASHBACK*

The three young ladies were sitting in the rose garden, sipping tea in the sunlight. They had no idea where their other halves were, and more often than not, that was a bad thing. Especially since they had just played a prank on them that had gotten them in so much trouble with Yue.

Naoko giggled. Poor Yue. He was often part of the twins' pranks, and would end up having words with them once he figured that it was Sakura and Yuri who had done something to him. Of course, he ended up forgiving them in about five minutes, seeing as one twin by herself could charm all of Asia and Europe into forgiving her, and if they both poured the charm on at the same time, well, they could have whatever they wanted.

"Let's go inside." Sakura suggested.

The other two agreed and as they walked inside, Yuri froze.

"Stop moving." She hissed, but it was too late. They were caught. 

A mixture of mud and other nasty, unpleasant things fell from the roof, covering them.

They all screamed, outraged. They stalked out of the mansion, determined to find their other halves and make them pay.

Suddenly a joyous laughter reached their ears. 

Yuri growled, recognising that laugh.

Sakura smirked, hearing Syaoran spit curses at James for giving them away.

Taking each other's hands, they translocated themselves to where they had heard the laughter.

Naoko glared. "Harry! You're going to wish you didn't do that!" She cried, still glaring at the young man in front of her. She had barely noticed that Sakura and Yuri were gone, chasing after Syaoran and James.

Harry grinned, his jade green eyes staring at Naoko merrily through his glasses and his black bangs of hair. Walking over to Naoko, his waved a hand past her face, clearing of the mud and grime. "There." He said, smiling. He placed a quick kiss on her lips, causing Naoko to close her eyes and momentarily forget about the prank he had played on her.

Suddenly, he was no longer kissing her, and he was no longer there. 

"HARRY!" Naoko cried at the top of her lungs, noticing that he was gone and all the mud and grime was back on her face.

                                *END FLASHBACK*

Naoko gasped, then she glared at Harry.

Harry was shocked, one minute she was smiling at him, the next, she was glaring? What was going on?

Naoko smirked when she heard that thought. She now realised that she could read his mind because they were forever connected. Raising her hand, she waved it in front of Harry's face, causing the same mud and grime that he had used on her, to appear all over him. "Cover me in mud, will you Harry?" She asked before sashaying off to her dorm.

Yuri and Sakura crowed with joy. 

"That was perfect. Completely and utterly perfect!" Yuri cried, jumping up and down.

Sakura was also as ecstatic as Yuri, but something was wrong. "Why did her aura flare so much when she did that?" She asked her sister in Japanese.

Yuri's eyes widened as realisation hit her. "Do you remember? When they got us with that goop?" 

Sakura nodded. She hadn't been able to was the smell of that stuff out of her hair for weeks.

"What Harry is presently wearing at the moment is the exact same goop that they used on us."

Sakura's eyes widened, realising that Naoko had just reached back in time to pull forth something from it. That's why her aura flared so much. That's why she left so quickly. 

Yuri's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on Naoko's aura. It was very weak. She was shocked. Naoko knew better than to do something like that. She was still not strong enough to support herself through this.

"Sakura, we better help her or she's going to start drawing from her life energy to keep going. She needs us to…." Yuri broke off, noticing the looks she was getting from others.

Harry had overheard this and was worried. "She didn't do what I think she did, did she?"

Sakura and Yuri nodded.

Harry looked even more worried. He looked to Sakura and Yuri and bethought to them –How do I translocate myself?-

Sakura's eyes widened when she realised what Harry was going to do. ­–I don't know Harry, your aura is very weak. You might find yourself running out of energy before you make it to her side. You would be trapped both here and there. You wouldn't be able to become whole again. What use to Naoko would you be like that?-

-I don't care. I need to be with her.- Harry insisted.

Yuri looked at Harry's determined face. "All right Harry." She sighed, knowing that he'd do it one way or another, and seeing that he couldn't simply walk in to their dorms because of a spell Yuri and Sakura cast, after Hermione broke in that morning, he'd have to translocate in. "Here's the deal. I give you some of my energy, and the knowledge how you can go see Naoko, and in return, you train with us from now on." She looked into Harry's eyes. "Deal?"

Harry nodded at once. "Of course."

Jamie then realised what Yuri was going to do. "Oh no! No! You can't!" He protested violently.

"I'm not going to let Naoko suffer, Jamie." Yuri said calmly.

"But you need your energy. And, the way you transfer it…." Jamie broke off, seeing a look on Yuri's face. He rarely ever saw this look. It was one of slight disgust at him. "Fine," He said sighing, "I know, I was being selfish. But I can't help it. I don't want you hurt." He saw that the look wasn't wavering. "Turn the look off, you win."

Yuri's look of slight disgust changed to one of love. "I know you're concerned Jamie, but don't worry, I can take care of myself. Besides, later I'll be going up there to support her with my energy."

Jamie nodded, obviously still not please with this decision.

"Harry, come here please." Yuri said softly.

Harry complied, wondering why Jamie was so angry. 

"It's because he's worried Harry, don't worry." Sakura said, wishing that she had spoken up before Yuri. Of course, she'd have to deal with Syaoran, but still. "Not too much Yuri, or you'll start to draw on your life energy." She warned.

Yuri grinned. "Hey, easy done. Don't want to make him stronger than me now, do I?" She placed her hands on Harry's shoulders. "Remember, this is for Naoko." With that, Yuri leant in and placed a light kiss on Harry's lips. As the transfer of energy started, Yuri's aura began to glow brightly, so brightly in fact, that a couple of the students could see faint tendrils of it. 

Harry's weak aura also began to glow brightly. His was a deep orange colour that began to glow with new life as Yuri poured her energy into him.

Yuri broke away from Harry, her aura returning to normal. She stumbled, but was caught by Harry.

"Nice catch Potter." She said, grinning slightly.

"Thanks Yuri." He whispered, planting a friendly kiss on her cheek. He walked her over to Jamie, the whispered to him, so Yuri wouldn't hear. "I think she gave me too much. You better keep an eye on her." 

Jamie nodded, turning concerned eyes to Yuri.

Harry smiled at the couple before disappearing from sight.

There were many gasps. How the hell did Potter do that?

"Ok you, what did you do to Harry?" It was Hermione, and she wasn't pleased.

"Not now Granger. As much as I would love to inform you to the intricate secrets of our world, to stop you from asking questions, I'm afraid that would be telling, and I'm not allowed to do that." Yuri said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jamie shook his head. "You overdid it Yuri." He said, picking her up. "Now you're going to have to join Naoko, not help her." He picked her up, much to her protests and began to carry her up to her dorm.

"But I didn't overdo it." She protested. "I'm fine." She tried to break free of Jamie but couldn't. "Sakura! Help me!" She cried.

Sakura shook her head. "If I were to help you, I'd just get someone else to carry you up to our dorm. I told you not to give too much."

"But I didn't!" Yuri turned pleading eyes to the others. Spying Touya in the crowd she turned to him. "Oni chan, help me please. You don't want this twerp near your Squirt now do you?"

Touya smiled, in spite of himself. "Normally no, but in this instant, I don't mind. If he wasn't going to carry you up there, I would."

Yuri began to pout. "Why are you all treating me like this?"

Jamie smiled at her gently. "Because you're acting like a little girl. You only act this way once you've used too much energy. The last time you did that was when you were about four and you found that deer with a broken leg. You healed the deer, but used too much energy to do it. Your powers weren't as strong as you thought." Jamie was about to say more when he sensed something hovering above him. He looked up and groaned.

Yuri heard him and looked up too. When she saw it, she turned to glare at Sakura who was trying to look innocent.

-Sakura, would you mind explaining to me why that is hovering above us, when I specifically made it so it wouldn't?-

Sakura smiled. –I thought I might change it a little. That's all.-

-So you changed it huh?-

-Yep-

-I'm gonna….-

-You're not going to do anything since you are far too weak at the moment.-

-I AM NOT! I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE WEAK. IF THOSE TWINS COME, I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU!- Yuri cried, making Sakura wince.

-Ok, take it easy, you know how much that hurts when you yell.-

Yuri blushed. –Sorry. I guess I am a little tired.- Yuri conceded. 

"Good, then go up to bed." Sakura said, pointing to the stairs.

"Yes Sakura." Yuri said submissively.

Jamie sent a thankful look at Sakura. He had been worried that he would never get her to go up to get some rest. He then carried her up to her dorm and laid her gently on her bed, ignoring that the object was still hovering above them.

"You get some rest, ok?" Jamie said, leaning down to place a light kiss on her lips. When he looked up, he saw that the hovering object was gone, obviously pleased by this.

Yuri nodded and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Sakura sighed, looking up to the roof. 'Why is Yuri so stubborn?' She wondered.

Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's just the way she is. And she's not the only one. You are very stubborn too, you know."

Sakura shot Syaoran a withering look.

Syaoran backed off slightly. "But you're not as stubborn as Touya."

Sakura was still glaring at him when she groaned. She knew it was there, hovering above her. She also knew that Yuri had something to do with this.

"Syaoran, look above you." She suggested.

Syaoran looked up and sighed. "Let me guess, Yuri did this?" He asked softly.

Sakura nodded. "More than likely."

Syaoran smiled, as he leant down to kiss Sakura passionately. 

Tomoyo was trying, really she was, but seeing this she couldn't help it. "KAWAII!" She screamed.

Syaoran pulled away from Sakura. "It was too much to hope for." He said with a smile.

Sakura agreed.

When Yuri awoke, she could sense the subtle traces of sorcery in the air. She realised that the others must have been supporting Naoko with their magic. Sitting up, she could see that it was almost time for dinner, and since she had missed lunch, she was starving.

Yuri looked over to Naoko's bed to see that Harry was still there. Naoko was sitting up and talking to Harry.

"I'm guessing that you remembered." Harry said to Naoko softly, as to not wake up Yuri.

"Yeah, I did. That was a mean trick you played." She said.

Harry smiled. "No kidding." His eyes narrowed. "I can't believe that you did that."

Naoko blushed. "Well, it was the first thing I thought of."

"Yuri is now in bed, being supported by Jamie's magic because she gave me some of her energy to come and see you. She gave me too much and now she's out of it." Harry said, causing Naoko's eyes to widen.

"Oh no. Is she ok? What have I…." Naoko broke off, a sob echoing through the dorm.

"Don't worry Naoko. I get my energy back quicker than most." Yuri said, startling them. "And you Harry. I gave you my energy so you could take care of Naoko, not scold her."

Harry blushed.

Yuri smiled. "Anyone hungry? Let's go down to dinner." She suggested, rubbing her tummy. She then noticed something. Jamie was still sending her energy. Concentrating, she broke the connection, causing Jamie to jump with surprise.

Downstairs, in the Great Hall, Eriol was looking at Jamie with a curious expression on his face. "What?"

Jamie smiled. "Yuri just informed me that she's awake and no longer needs my energy. Of course, she didn't quite say it. She just broke the connection, but I think she'll be down soon seeing as she's starving."

Suddenly, behind them appeared Yuri, Naoko and Harry.

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo all jumped up and embraced both Naoko and Yuri.

Erin had also stood at the appearance of her mistress. She ignored the looks from the other professors and walked over to Yuri. Wordlessly she embraced her. Then she looked at Yuri.

"That's from both of us." She said softly.

Yuri nodded, smiling gently.

Erin's eyes narrowed. "Later, you can explain to us why you found it necessary to give Potter most of your energy."

Yuri grimaced. 'This is not going to be pleasant.' She thought to herself. She nodded, and Erin walked back to the professors' table and took her seat by Yukito.

The three new arrivals sat down and looked to Dumbledore expectantly.

Dumbledore stood. "Before we start dinner, I have something to say. There have been numerous reports from many students of a….." He broke of hearing a whispering.

Sakura and Yuri grinned, seeing that it had appeared again, and this time it was above Yukito and Erin.

Erin and Yukito both looked up. Then they looked at each other. They blushed.

"You don't suppose it will just leave?" Erin asked.

Yukito shook his head. "From the stories running around, I'd say not. You do realise who did it, don't you?" He sent a look at Sakura and Yuri, who both stood up, affronted.

"Why are you accusing us? When did we have time to do this anyway? Yuri's been out cold for most of the day, and I've been supporting both her and Naoko with my energy." Sakura cried.

Erin looked thoughtful. "You know, they might be telling the truth." She then stopped and thought of something. "What about when you left us this morning. You said you had creative thinking to do and when you say that you mean plotting."

"Yeah we were plotting. Plotting your Christmas presents! Oh, and also we were trying to figure out a way how to get Cl…." Yuri broke off, realising what she was about to reveal. "We were trying to figure a way how to get Papa and Mother out of sight before Papa throws a tantrum because we'll be ignoring him. Scaring us like that." 

Yukito sighed. "I guess you didn't do it." He then looked to Erin. He kissed her gently, much to the delight of the female exchange students.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying. There have been numerous reports from many students about this mistletoe. It appears and disappears at will, targeting anybody. People have told me that if they refuse, the mistletoe does something to them. So far there has been cases of being zapped by lightning, drenched in water, covered in snow, and there have been some rare cases of students' having parts of their body transfigured. We almost lost Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger because they refused to kiss and were rapidly being transformed into ferrets."

A few students laughed at this, but stopped laughing once Hermione and Draco glared at them.

"Now, I wouldn't usually say this, but I suggest that if it appears above you, just quickly get it over with. The consequences of not doing so are not dangerous, but it would get tiresome to end up chasing all sorts of animals." People began to laugh nervously. "Now, let's eat." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands.

The food appeared instantly, sent up by the house elves in the kitchen.

Everyone immediately forgot, or tried to forget about the evil mistletoe as they ate.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe how many I'm getting. Unfortunately, it may be a while before I update again, since I am now in year 11 at school, and well that terrifies me. I've been working on chapters over the holidays, but now, well now I'll have to put school before my stories. 

Anyways, I promise to try and update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer- The wonderful creations of both CLAMP and J.K. Rowling, obviously don't belong to me.

Chapter Eighteen-

"PRESENTS!" Cried Kero as he flew about the dorm.

"Keroberus, shut up." Riara mumbled, trying to sleep. 

Kero had been going on about the presents all yesterday and now, when everyone was still sleeping, or at least, trying to, he was being annoying loud.

Yuri opened an eye, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Once awake, she couldn't sleep til nightfall. "Kero, be quiet and let the others sleep. If you do, I'll give you an extra serving of pudding, ok?"

Kero looked at Yuri with an immense look of worship. "Thank you Yuri samma. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said.

"But you have to be quiet." Yuri reminded him. "One peep, and all that pudding goes to Suppi."

Kero immediately landed on Sakura's bed and shut his mouth.

Yuri smiled at the Guardian Beast and made her way downstairs. Making sure that no one was awake, she transformed her wand back into the staff and called upon her Sword card to train.

She was still there when Sakura awoke two hours later at seven.

"Merry Christmas imouto san." Yuri said as a greeting.

"Same to you." Sakura replied. She smiled. "You do realise that you own Kero pudding, don't you?"

Yuri nodded. "He was quiet. He gets his pudding."

Sakura looked at Yuri's sword. "Want an opponent?"

Yuri grinned. "Might be interesting."

Sakura quickly transformed her wand back into her staff then called upon her Sword card.

The two swords were extremely similar, but if one looked closely, you could notice the differences. Yuri's sword had four wings on it's hilt, instead of two. The gem that was also there was a darker pink, indicating the colour of the aura of the wielder.

The two sisters touched their swords together before bowing to each other. They then began to duel. 

Tomoyo, Naoko and Meiling awoke to the clang of swords. They looked to Sakura and Yuri's beds and saw that they were empty.

Tomoyo screamed with delight at the thought of taping them and hurried to get dressed.

Naoko and Meiling shrugged and followed her downstairs where they witnessed Sakura and Yuri in a heated battle.

"Nice to see that you remember this, imouto." Yuri said, grinning, as she thrust her sword at Sakura.

Sakura flipped backwards to dodge the thrust and grinned back. "I've learnt a few new things too." She showed this by rapidly thrusting her sword at Yuri.

"Training with Syaoran must have worked. But you're not the only one who has learnt new things." Yuri replied, slashing at Sakura.

Sakura barely had time to counter the blow as Yuri punched at her. "Hey!" She protested.

"Oh, are you telling me you haven't learnt that?" Yuri asked, over the cheers coming from Meiling, Naoko and Tomoyo. They had been cheering ever since they had turned up and it obviously didn't matter to them who won.

There was a clattering at the stairs as Syaoran, Jamie, Eriol and Harry raced down the stairs.

Syaoran began cheering for Sakura, Jamie cheered for Yuri. Harry cheered for the both of them, as did Eriol, seeing that if he cheered for one of them he'd be accused of favouritism. (Favouritism- something that takes place in my home a lot. Mum and little sister go off shopping, it's Amber Dream (Not my real name but still) do this, do that. Not FAIR)

Ron, who had heard the cheering, walked downstairs slowly to see that Harry had his arm around one of the exchange students. He wasn't quite sure of her name. As far as he was concerned their names were too hard to remember. _'Nako? Ninako, no… it was… N…nn.. Naniko.'_

Suddenly Yuri burst out laughing, shocking Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Weasley has a problem remembering our names." She said happily, not caring if he heard. "Hey Naniko." Yuri cried, waving to Naoko.

"What?" Naoko was confused.

"He reckons your name is Naniko, Naoko." Yuri giggled again, lowering her sword as she laughed.

Sakura saw this, and as she laughed, she thrust at Yuri, hoping to win.

*CLANG!*

Their swords met in an X, Yuri smiling at the shock in Sakura's eyes.

"First rule of fighting, of any kind. 'Don't let your guard down.'"

Sakura still looked shocked, but that look disappeared soon, replaced with one of cunning. Her hand itched to grab her Fly card and take this duel to the sky.

Yuri's eyes lit up at the notion running through Sakura's head. "I'd love to Sakura, but…" She broke off, indicating to the other students who were making their way downstairs.

Sakura sighed sadly as she leapt away from Yuri and got ready for another attack.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE?" Came Hermione's voice.

The cardcaptors groaned as they heard her.

"A sword fight, if you don't mind." Yuri replied.

"SWORDS?!" Hermione sounded like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Yeah, swords." Sakura said, sounding a little angry at being interrupted.

"Don't you know that you could be hurt?" Hermione asked, surprised by what she considered immense stupidity from two people who always seemed so smart.

Tomoyo growled at her, shocking the exchange students. _Ok, it was strange to see Sakura angry, but Tomoyo? It was simply unheard of._

"My kawaii Sakura chan and my kawaii Yuri chan are not stupid. You are if you think that they would hurt each other. They would rather die than let us here get hurt because of them, so what makes you think that they'd hurt each other when they are shimai." Tomoyo snapped, slipping into Japanese in the end.

Hermione looked confused. "Shimai?" She asked.

Tomoyo sneered. "Oh, that's right. You don't understand when I speak in Japanese. Guess you aren't as smart as you thought." Tomoyo then turned and walked out of the common room, her disgust obvious.

The exchange students stared after her.

Eriol was the first to speak, and when he did so, he did in Japanese. "Wow, the last time she was that mad was when I accidentally destroyed one of her dresses that she was making for you two when she was Eve." Eriol looked at the closed door with a slightly dreamy look. _Tomoyo was simply stunning when she was angry like that._ He always thought that, although he did prefer it when her wrath was aimed at someone else, like today.

Sakura and Yuri looked at each other with grins on their faces, having listened into Eriol's thoughts.

Hermione stood there shocked, when she noticed that Harry was with them and had his arm around one of them.

"Harry." She called.

Harry turned at the sound of his name. Seeing that Hermione wanted to speak with him, he gave Naoko a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to Hermione. "Yeah?" He asked. He smiled, almost forgetting something. "Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas."

Hermione looked shocked then she smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too." She replied. Her eyes then narrowed. "What are you doing with them?" She asked.

Harry looked shocked. _Why was Hermione acting this way?_ "Because they're my friends." He saw that she was about to say something. "It would be too hard to explain at the moment, but believe me, they know me better than anyone."

"But how is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"It is, but he can't tell you how because that would be telling and until certain secrets are revelled, telling is not allowed." Naoko said, walking over to Harry, slipping her hand into his. "Yuri and Sakura have decided to forgo training this morning because it's Christmas and they decided that now would be a perfect time to spend with Granger and Weasley since come lunch time, its going to be completely chaotic and if you think _he'd_ let you get away, you need to think again, cause believe me, he won't. Neither will she for that matter. Too busy exclaiming how kawaii things are." Naoko smiled up at Harry and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "It's lucky that I remembered when I did or I wouldn't have been able to get you a present."

Suddenly Sakura and Yuri looked at each other.

They grinned, but then their grins turned to looks of shock.

Sakura groaned. "Lily, I know you said we were talented, but this could really be looked at as bad luck. Why do we have to cause so many scenes?"

Yuri smiled gently at her younger sister. "Its who we are. Now we better get out there before some professor attempts to stun them and makes them mad."

Sakura and Yuri disappeared from sight just as a loud roar echoed through the school.

Syaoran gasped softly as he recognised the roar. It belonged to Amberite, Sakura's dragon. He suddenly remembered something.

***FLASHBACK***

__

"And then Amberite and Silvernight turned up on Christmas Day. It shocked all the professors and they all attempted to stun them but of course, you know that Amberite and Silvernight are impervious to magic. As soon as Yuri and I showed up, they stopped misbehaving and calmed down. They also promised that if we ever went to Hogwarts again, they'd come and visit us on Christmas." Sakura said, smiling at Syaoran.

***END FLASHBACK***

__

'They were going to get caught!' Were Syaoran's first thought. Suddenly he heard Naoko's voice.

"Look Harry, its Amberite and Silvernight. Let's go see them." They took the long way, running out the common room door and down the stairs. 

Syaoran then noticed that he was the only sorcerer in the room, meaning that Eriol, Jamie, and Meiling had left. He quickly focused his energy and disappeared from sight.

Out on the grounds of Hogwarts, students were inching towards the two dragons that stood in front of the lake.

The larger one, obviously a male, was about ten feet tall and was a beautiful amber colour. He also had brilliant emerald eyes that showed his intelligence.

The smaller one was a female and was almost black in colouring. Her eyes though were a shade darker than the male's. They both were sleek and elegant.

Hagrid stared at the dragons wistfully. A male and a female. They'd make beautiful babies, he was sure of it.

The other professors were at a lose for words._ How could they get them to leave?_

The two dragons seemed content to just stay where they were, not really caring about the people around them.

The students continued to inch forward, much to the dismay of the professors.

Suddenly, the head of Ravenclaw attempted to stun the female dragon, aiming her stunning spell right between the eyes of the dragon. The spell bounced off the dragon's scales and shot into the air.

Everyone was stunned. _Who had heard of dragons impervious to magic?_

The spell had obviously not harmed the dragon, but still it was annoyed. About to cover the professor in flames, the female dragon stopped what she was doing at the sound of her name.

"SILVERNIGHT! DON'T!" It was Yuri and she was running towards the dragons, Sakura by her side.

McGonagall stood in front of them. "Where do you think you are going?" She demanded.

"I would of thought that obvious. We're going to see the dragons." Yuri replied flippantly.

"You are going no where near those dragons. They are impervious to magic." McGonagall said.

Yuri and Sakura shook their heads. _They had no time to deal with bothersome professors._

Suddenly, they disappeared from sight, leaving McGonagall to stare at the empty space in front of her.

There was a joyous laugh from behind her and she turned to see Sakura and Yuri race up to the dragons.

The dragons both lowered their heads and butted them against the sisters, causing them to laugh.

"We almost forgot that you were coming to visit." Sakura said, petting Amberite on the head, causing the dragon to purr. 

Naoko came rushing down the hill, Harry right behind her. She saw that Eriol, Syaoran, Jamie and Meiling had taken the easy way by translocating themselves there. She sighed and disappeared, Harry following after her. When they reappeared, they were standing beside the dragons.

Naoko heard a musical trill and looked up to see that Jadeian was floating down to land on her shoulder.

"Hey Jadeian." She said. She then gasped. She looked at Jadeian, then to Amberite and Silvernight. She heard a giggle and turned to glare at the two twins. "More secrets?" She asked plaintively.

Sakura smiled widely. "No, just little things you had to figure out yourself. We didn't want to tell."

"And besides, you seemed to have worked it out." Yuri added.

Meiling looked confused. "Worked what out?"

Naoko sighed. "Why Jadeian is this colour."

"And why is that?" Meiling asked.

"Because of me and Harry. She's the colour of his eyes and her eyes are the same colour as mine. Just as Amberite is the same colour of Syaoran's eyes, and Amberite's eyes are the same colour as Sakura's. Same goes for Silvernight."

Suddenly there was another musical trill and Tomoyo appeared by their side. She seemed calmer as she looked up to the sky. She gasped. "Dasrell." She whispered softly as a purple phoenix swooped down from the sky to land on her shoulder.

Yuri groaned. "It's almost time." She looked to Sakura who had an identical look on her face.

"Great." Sakura groaned as well. "We better go make sure everything is in place." She was about to say more when she felt the flicker of an aura. She grinned, placing the flicker to be above Tomoyo and Eriol. She sent Yuri a look and she grinned in reply.

The mistletoe appeared above Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Ah, Eriol, Tomoyo, you know that evil mistletoe that has been running rampant the past few days?" Harry began hesitantly. At their nods, he continued. "Well I hate to be the one to tell you, but its floating right above you." He pointed to the mistletoe above them.

Eriol groaned. He glared a the twins who looked taken back.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I know you did it so don't bother trying to deny it." He snapped.

Tomoyo placed a hand on his arm. "But they couldn't have."

"They may have done it at night. You know they did disappear for most of that night after they had played that prank on Meiling and Touya." Eriol said, determined to find them guilty.

Sakura frowned. "We went to a tower where we leapt off to make a sharp dive before flying at top speeds through the Forbidden Forest."

"Did you know that there was a family of unicorns out that night? They were so incredibly beautiful. We stopped to talk to them before continuing with our flight. After picking up speed we broke through the canopy and then floated over the lake. We could hear the mermaids singing." Yuri said, a frown on her face too.

"After that we felt some people watching us," Sakura paused to frown at Harry, who looked slightly guilty. "So we translocated ourselves to their position. After scolding them, we left because professors were coming to investigate _your_ little earthquake." Sakura's frown turned to a glare as she looked at Eriol, who squirmed under her gaze. 

"Well, in all actuality, we didn't really leave, we just made ourselves invisible. We would have stuck around if it weren't for the people watching us and the fact that more professors, aside from Erin and Yukito were coming. We then proceeded to tease Erin and Yuki, while confusing the hell out of our watchers and the professors. It was rather fun." Yuri said in closing.

"See Eriol, they couldn't have done it." Tomoyo said, although she wasn't entirely sure.

Eriol sighed. "Fine Tomoyo. I'll stop accusing them." 

"Good." With that said, Tomoyo leant closer to Eriol and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She looked up, hoping to see that the mistletoe had left. Unfortunately for them, it hadn't.

"I think it needs something more substantial." Syaoran suggested, grinning slyly.

Tomoyo and Eriol blushed, but soon Eriol began to grin. He leant down and kissed Tomoyo gently.

"KAWAII!" Sakura and Yuri screamed happily.

The pair broke apart, blushing. They looked at the twins who had identical expressions on their faces, to go with their starry eyes. What was missing though, was the camera.

"Where's the camera?" Eriol asked. "I thought you would have taped it."

Sakura, still looking at the couple with starry eyes accidentally let something slip. "We got it on tape. The mistletoe did." She suddenly came out of her stupor and began to blush.

"Uhh ohh." Sakura said softly, noticing the murderous look on Eriol's face.

"How do you know that the mistletoe taped it?" He asked, his voice soft.

Yuri grinned, knowing that they were caught. "Jamie," She called. "Come here please."

Jamie complied instantly, as did Syaoran when Sakura called him over to her.

"You know Eriol, as much as we would like to answer your questions, I'm afraid that would be telling." Yuri's grin grew as she leapt onto the back of Silvernight. Silvernight had crouched down low just so she could. Jamie jumped on after her.

Yuri smiled as she watched Sakura and Syaoran do the same, leaping onto Amberite's back.

"Now, I think we'll go for a trip until lunch." Sakura said, as Amberite and Silvernight began to beat their powerful wings.

Sakura, Yuri, Syaoran and Jamie all grinned as they watched Eriol's face change from one of smugness to one of horror when he realised that they would get away with it.

"Bye Eriol!" They cried as Amberite and Silvernight flew off.

Sakura, Syaoran and Jamie got back to the castle a few minutes before lunch. Yuri wasn't with them, having left just after they took to the sky.

Sakura was beginning to get worried. She had no idea where Yuri was and it looked like she wasn't at the castle.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, she noticed that she was getting many strange looks. She placed them to the fact that she had flown away on the back of a dragon, instead of the mistletoe. If anyone else had known about the mistletoe, they would have been glaring murderously at her like Eriol and Harry.

Professor Dumbledore noticed Sakura sitting at the table. Getting up, he walked over. 

"Ms. Kinomoto, I would like to have a word with you and the rest of the exchange students please." He said softly.

Sakura looked up at him, surprised. "Oh, Dumbledore-Sensei. As much as I would like to listen to what you have to say, I have a matter of the utmost urgency about to take place, which I must take care of." 

Suddenly Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Jamie, Naoko and Harry all stood up, shocked. They had just felt Yuri's aura flash.

Eriol looked to Sakura, a suspicious look on his normally calm face. "What is she up to, Sakura?" He asked, his voice soft.

Sakura had tears in her eyes, shocking Eriol. "I don't know!" She cried. " Just after we flew off on Amberite and Silvernight, Yuri disappeared! I couldn't feel…" Sakura broke off, still able to know when to stop. 

Eriol's eyes narrowed. "Are you lying?" He asked, still slightly suspicious.

Tomoyo glared at Eriol. _How could he be so cruel to her Sakura chan when she was obviously worried. Sakura and Yuri never acted like this when they were trying to cover a prank._ "Eriol kun. I am surprised at you. Can't you see how worried Sakura san is about Yuri?"

Eriol's gaze lost its harshness. "I'm sorry Sakura, I just had to know."

Sakura looked up, glaring slightly. "Eriol, why do you think I would use that as a cover? What with those twins running around?" 

Eriol gasped softly, only just remembering about the twins. "I forgot about them." He admitted. 

Sakura snorted. "How could you forget? They're the reason why we're here. And I've been feeling flares in Yuri's…." Sakura broke off, knowing that they'd understand. "What if they have her? What if she's in trouble? I should be there with her. My One san is in trouble and I can't do anything." Sakura said softly, turning to Syaoran.

Suddenly, her head shot up as three familiar auras entered the hall. She looked towards the doors to see that Touya was leading, a smile on his face. Behind Touya was Fujitaka Kinomoto, her father, and floating beside Fujitaka was Nadeshiko.

Sakura gasped and left Syaoran's arms to go and embrace her father. "Otou san." She whispered.

Fujitaka held his daughter close. "Sakura. How are you?"

Sakura smiled, before looking to her brother. "Onii chan, Yuri is missing." She said, waiting for the explosion.

She wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT?!" Touya cried. "HOW CAN SHE BE MISSING?" He turned to glare at Jamie. "This is all your fault." He said, heading towards Jamie, intent on hurting him. He was surprised when Erin stopped him. "Touya, how could you think that its Jamie's fault?"

Touya turned to glare at Erin. "Then its your fault and her stuffed animal's fault. You should have been watching her."

Yukito stood up and walked over to his best friend. "Touya. Your imouto chan had a dragon with her that was impervious to magic. What other protection did she need? And besides, if any wizards tried to harm her, how far do you think they'd get? She has more power than this entire continent, as does Sakura. You know that a wizard couldn't harm her."

Touya looked lost. _Who could he blame?_

Nadeshiko smiled when she heard that thought. "My son, why do you need to blame someone?"

Touya still looked lost, and Sakura was joining him. 

Sakura looked to her mother. "Okaa san." She said softly, a hand reaching out to her.

Suddenly there was a flare of a dark pink aura. 

Sakura went to place her hand on Nadeshiko's arm, expecting it to go through her, she was surprised to find that it didn't. Nadeshiko was solid and alive.

"Okaa san." Sakura cried, falling into her mother's arms.

Nadeshiko caught her daughter in a hug, wondering why she could hold her.

"Merry Christmas Sakura san, Touya kun. This is my present to my Onii chan and Imouto san. Enjoy it, because I can only hold it till _they _arrive." Yuri's voice echoed through the Hall.

Jamie looked up to the front of the Hall to see Yuri sitting on the professors' table. The professors all had shocked looks on their faces, indicating that she had only just arrived.

Yuri seemed to sway while she was sitting, so Jamie rushed to the front of the Hall and grabbed her off the table.

"You just got most of your strength back, and you pull a stunt like this." Jamie shook his head. "Do you like making us worry?"

Yuri grinned. "I've had my strength back for days, and besides, any magical drain is worth the looks on their faces." She indicated to the ecstatic looks on Sakura's, Touya's, Fujitaka's and Nadeshiko's faces.

Sakura looked to Yuri. "Yuri, over here please." She said, calling her over.

Jamie carried Yuri over, but when she protested, he reluctantly let her walk by herself.

"Yes Sakura?" She asked, curious. She hadn't wanted to interrupt on their time.

"Is this why you disappeared?" Sakura asked.

Yuri nodded. "I've been meditating for the past few hours, concentrating my energy into doing this."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you so much." She said, embracing her. She turned to her parents. "This is my twin sister Yuri." She said in Japanese, causing Dumbledore to stare.

Both Nadeshiko and Fujitaka nodded to show that they already knew this. They had both gotten their previous life's memories a couple of days ago.

Fujitaka looked at the girl who his daughter loved so much. "So, you are the one who preformed this miracle, and all for Sakura and Touya."

Yuri nodded shyly. "Yes I am, Kinomoto kun." 

Fujitaka shook his head. "There will be none of that. I am your Otou san, and I…" Whatever Fujitaka was going to say was cut off as Yuri looked to him with her eyes filled with hope.

"Honto?" She asked hesitantly.

"Honto." Fujitaka replied.

Yuri screamed happily. "Otou san!" She cried, hugging Fujitaka. 

Fujitaka smiled as he hugged his new daughter back.

Nadeshiko, Sakura and Touya watched with gentle smiles on their faces.

Nadeshiko then said something that made Yuri rush over and hug her too. "I may have to leave soon, but I want you to know Yuri, you are my daughter."

Suddenly there was a beautiful melody from above them. They looked up to see that Dasrell was circling above them.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, Harry, Meiling, Syaoran, Jamie, Erin and Yukito all walked towards the family in the middle of the Hall.

Sakura, Yuri and Touya all gave Nadeshiko and Fujitaka one last hug before they became enveloped in light. The light was the colour of their auras. Nadeshiko glowed a dark purple, while Fujitaka glowed a medium blue, not light, not dark.

Tomoyo and Eriol also began to glow the colour of their auras. Tomoyo, a soft violet, Eriol a bright blue.

The auras then began to merge, becoming one. Tomoyo's and Nadeshiko's became a vibrant purple, while Eriol's and Fujitaka's became a deep blue, that bordered on black.

When the auras dispersed, where four people had once stood, there were now two. Before anyone could get a good look at them though, the group glowed pink and disappeared.

There was a stunned silence in the Hall as everyone tried to figure out what had just happened.

Inside Sakura and Yuri's secret room stood twelve people, four spirit like apparitions and two floating stuffed animals.

Everyone's outfits had changed from their school robes to formal dresses and suits from Clow and Eve's time.

Sakura was dressed in a light pink off-the-shoulders evening dress with a square neckline. She wore pale pink gloves and had soft pink slippers. Her jewellery consisted of pieces that Syaoran had given her in their previous life. Her earings were made from pink sapphire and were carved intricately into cherry blossoms. Her necklace was a simple gold chain with a pink sapphire cherry blossom as a pendant. Her hair framed her face, it had been left down.

Yuri was wearing a gown of similar design in a darker shade of pink. Her gloves were a dark pink, as were her slippers. Yuri's hair was pulled back from her face, a few strands left to curl and frame her face. Strands of gold with dark pink diamonds were braided intricately through her dark blue/black hair. The strands were part of a three piece jewellery set that Jamie had given her for Christmas one year in their previous life. The other two pieces were a necklace and earings. Her necklace was a simple gold chain with an intricate design of a lily engraved in dark pink diamond. Her earings were drops of pink diamond.

Meiling wore a ruby red evening dress with opened sleeves that hung to the floor. The neck was scooped. She wore no gloves, but she had soft slippers of the same colour as her gown. Her black hair was pulled back into a small bun by ruby and diamond hair pins, with the rest of her hair hanging loose below it. Touya had given her the jewellery that she wore now. From her neck hung a silver chain from which hung a ruby pendant. Inside the ruby was a perfect lotus bloom. Her earings were drops of ruby with carvings of lotus' in the middle in diamond.

Naoko's gown was a golden yellow colour. The sleeves of the gown came all the way down to her wrists, where they were held by gold chains connected to rings that she wore on both her middle fingers. Her slippers were also gold and the neckline of the dress dipped slightly. The jewellery that she wore was Harry's gift to her on the night of their engagement. On her left ring finger sat a simple gold ring with the words 'I love only you' engraved into it. Her necklace was a chain of small emeralds and amber. The centre stone of the necklace was a piece of amber carved in the shape of a heart. Engraved in the heart was a tulip. Her earings were strands of amber. Naoko's hair was braided into a bun, which was held into place by amber hair pins.

The guys were equally as handsome as the girls were stunning.

Syaoran was wearing a forest green tail coat and white pants with forest green stripes up the side. His hair was still as messy as ever though.

Jamie's outfit consisted of a sea-green overcoat, a white shirt underneath the overcoat and slightly darker sea-green pants. His hair showed that it had once been brushed back, but his hair had fought against that and resumed its usually messy style.

Touya was dressed in all black, except for his shirt which was white. He had a jacket slung over his arm as he looked at Meiling, his eyes slightly wide.

Harry was wearing the opposite to Touya. He was dressed in all white except for his shirt which was black. He was also wearing his jacket. His normal glasses which had been through the works had been replaced with more elegant ones, but they didn't cause him to loose that boyish look about him.

Clow was dressed in his usual robes and Eve was wearing something similar to what the Through Card wears, only it was deep purple. Eve's hair was pulled back from her face and held in place by amethyst hair pins.

"Hello Mother." Yuri said sweetly, smiling at Eve's look. 

Eve turned to look at Yuri and Sakura. She looked astonished, then she screamed and ran to embrace her daughters.

"My daughters, you are here. You are safe!" She cried, tears leaking from her eyes.

Sakura looked at Eve surprised, then the look disappeared as she realised that the last time that Eve had seen them alive was the day before she and Yuri had left to battle the Akai twins. She then saw Clow behind Eve and smirked. "Mother, please inform Papa, that as much as we may have missed him, we are going to ignore him. That trick that he pulled the other night was uncalled for, especially considering the fact that we are here for a very important thing." Sakura didn't really want to say what they were there for, considering that it would make them unhappy.

While Clow looked outraged, Eve looked at her youngest curious. "What are you going on about?" Eve was about to ask more, when she suddenly froze, remembering something that one of her half reincarnations' had seen.

***FLASHBACK***

__

"That's why you left. You had to stop the Akai twins from releasing the Dark Forbidden Magic. But, did you?" Naoko asked.

Yuri and Sakura looked at each other and sighed, and pulled away from Jamie and Syaoran.

"Guess we have to finish, huh?" Sakura asked, looking down.

"Yep. I'll do it." Yuri replied, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura looked at Yuri gratefully and Yuri smiled gently.

Yuri took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. "After we left, Sakura and I tracked the Akai twins to Rainbow Falls. They were there and they had already released the Dark Forbidden Magic. Sakura and I fought them though, using up nearly all of our magic. The twins were grinning horribly, saying that after they had made us too weak to fight, they'd go after our family and our loved ones. Then they'd come back for us. The things that they said were and still are too terrible to repeat." Yuri and Sakura shuddered at the thought of the twins' threats. Syaoran and Jamie took a step forward but stopped when Eriol shook his head.

"The thought of you dying pushed Sakura and I over the edge. Something inside of us snapped." Yuri shook her head. "It gets a little fuzzy after this. All I can really remember is that there was a flash of pink mixed with the purest white. Then, there was darkness. That's all I remember." 

***END FLASHBACK***

"You didn't stop them?" She asked softly.

Sakura and Yuri looked shocked, then they realised that she had remembered something that Tomoyo had known.

Yuri nodded. "Yes. They somehow survived what happened." Yuri then looked to Touya. "Mother, you are ignoring Touya." 

Eve blushed at her mistake and rushed over to embrace her son. "You have grown more handsome my son, and it seems even more protective of your sisters. I didn't think it could be possible." Eve smiled at the look on Touya's face. She then saw Meiling. "Meiling, dear child, I hope my son hasn't been like his father." Eve grinned at Clow's angry huff. "If he starts to act overbearing and pompous, just ignore him and he'll come begging fro attention."

Meiling giggled and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Of course, Lady Evelyn."

Eve shook her head. "I could have sworn we had stopped using the 'Lady' and I was Eve to you."

Meiling blushed. "I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment."

Eve then spied Syaoran and Jamie, who were standing stiffly near the back of the room. Eyes sparkling, she walked back and pulled them forth. "What are you two doing hiding?" She asked, her eyes sweeping over them. "You two are looking quite handsome. I do hope that my reincarnation, the one with the unusual fetish for cameras, has gotten many kawaii pictures of you two with my daughters."

Syaoran and Jamie blushed, then Syaoran groaned at the smirk that Jamie sent his way. _Tomoyo had more pictures of him with Sakura in what she considered kawaii moments, than he knew possible._

Eve grinned and Syaoran knew that she had heard what he had thought. She then stopped grinning and looked at Jamie. "Why doesn't she have as many kawaii pictures with you and Yuri?"

Yuri stepped forward. "Mother, its because I got reincarnated away from Sakura and your reincarnations."

Eve's eyes narrowed as she looked to Clow. "So your father made a mess of his calculations. You suffered needless pain because he made a mistake?" Eve's voice was slowly rising.

"Mother, stop. Getting me to be reincarnated again was hard enough, but to get me close to the rest of you? Papa did his best." Yuri said, sending a small smile in Clow's direction. "Just because I happen to be really angry at him at the moment, doesn't mean that you need to be."

Eve still glared at Clow, but her attention was diverted by her spying Harry and Naoko holding hands.

"Kawaii!" She cried, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"Yep, Tomoyo is most certainly her reincarnation." Syaoran grumbled.

"Except she seems to scream it louder than Eve does. Maybe she'll take some pointers and tone it down a little." Jamie murmured to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded the winced. Something had kicked him in the shin, hard.

-_That wasn't very nice, Syaoran.-_ A voice echoed, before Jamie cried out in pain. –_Serves you right, Jamie-_

Sakura looked to the spirit like apparitions and grinned at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, stop picking on Jamie and Syaoran. Next training session they may remember and decided to get back at you."

Suddenly there was a bright light as Erin, Yukito, Riara and Kero were enveloped by their wings. When the light cleared, in their place stood Nerina, Moon Guardian to the Yuri Cards, Yue, Moon Guardian to the Sakura Cards, Riara in her true form, a magnificent tiger, Sun Guardian to the Yuri Cards and Keroberus, Sun Guardian to the Sakura Cards.

Nerina and Riara walked towards Eve and knelt before her. 

"Mistress, it is good to see you again." Nerina said softly.

"I have missed you." Riara added.

Eve smiled at her creations. "I have missed you both as well, but I am no longer your mistress. Yuri is now and I want you to take good care of her, as you did before."

Both her creations nodded.

On the other side of the room, Yue and Keroberus were greeting Clow in the same way.

Clow smiled gently as he told them to look after his daughters. He then smirked as he looked from Yue to Nerina.

"Tell me Yue, you have regained your senses and do not still consider yourself in love with that Nerina over there." While Yue blushed, Nerina got to her feet.

"I refuse to acknowledge you. The only good things that you have done is create my Yue and you also helped in the creation of my current mistress and her sister. Though you helped very little. Mistress Eve did most of the work." With that Nerina turned her back on a spluttering Clow.

Yuri and Sakura giggled, but it was cut short as they felt Clow gathering his energy to cast a spell on Nerina.

Yuri shook her head and placed a shield around Nerina.

Clow sent his energy in a spell towards Nerina, but was shocked to see it return to him, causing his long hair to shorten to Harry's length and turn bright orange.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Kero. Even Yue managed a small smile.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Clow roared.

Yuri smirked as she looked to her sister. "Think that was good enough payback for that scare that he gave us?" She asked, ignoring Clow still.

Sakura shook her head. "Not quite. One more thing." Sakura waved a hand in Clow's direction, causing his clothing to change from his regal robes to a bright blue holter-neck dress that reached mid thigh. On his feet were dark blue high-heel platforms. "Now that is good enough payback." She said through giggles.

Yuri, while giggling, waved a hand. "You forgot something." She said as a canvas appeared with a painting of Clow looking that way. She waved her hand again and four video cameras appeared, as well as photo cameras, each taking pictures of Clow. "Now this moment will never be forgotten."

The look on Clow's face was one of complete outrage that caused everyone to fall down laughing. Yue's small smile grew to be an all-out-grin, something no-one had ever seen before.

After Clow finally convinced his two daughters to return him to normal, everyone sat down and enjoyed their Christmas lunch. After lunch, while giving out Christmas presents, Sakura and Yuri froze. They could feel a dark aura approaching the castle, but it wasn't one of the twins. This aura was weak, like a ……. Wizard's.

Harry suddenly grasped his scar, and through clenched teeth he ground out. "Voldemort. He's here, outside the castle."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Hey. This is a very short chappie, sorry about that. But I couldn't make it longer, or else I'd screw it up. Sorry. Anyways, prepare for a shock. Or maybe not. Sorry, I'm tired, so I'm rambling. 

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't *yawn* own either Harry *yawn* Potter *yawn* or CCS. They both belong to people a little less *yawn* tired that I *yawn* am. (did you know that it's terribly sad that you can yawn simply by reading the word?)

Chapter Nineteen-

Everyone looked to Harry. 

"Are you sure?" Naoko asked, looking at her love, concerned.

Harry nodded. "Very sure."

Meiling grinned, her eyes lighting at the prospect of a challenge. "Let's go rid your wizarding world of him." She suggested.

Clow and Eve looked at each other, then wordlessly, they embraced their children. 

"We shall return on your birthday." Eve said gently to Sakura and Yuri.

"You must stop this Voldemort and stop those twins. To do that, you shall need our reincarnates, not us." Clow said just as gently, embracing his daughters one last time.

"Goodbye." They both said, before becoming engulfed in light.

The light split into four different colours and took on human shapes. When the glowing subsided, before the group stood Tomoyo, Eriol, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, returned to the way they were before the merge.

"You know, as much as I liked seeing Mother and Papa, it's good to have you back again." Yuri said, before changing her wand into her staff. With the change, Nerina and Riara returned to their false forms.

Sakura copied her sister, and watched as Yue and Keroberus returned to their false forms, and then they all translocated themselves outside of the castle, to where all the students of Hogwarts stood, watching Voldemort and his Death-Eaters approach.

Dumbledore was shocked when he saw that in front of him had appeared the new exchange students, and the two new teachers, as well as one of the teacher's aids.

Suddenly there was a surge from behind him and out ran Nakuru, the second teacher's aid, with a little stuffed black cat in her arms.

"Master. I am sorry I am late Master." Nakuru apologised to Eriol, causing Dumbledore's jaw to drop.

Voldemort smirked at the group in front of him, noticing that Harry was part of them. "So, Dumbledore will not face me and instead sends children to do his work." He laughed his cold, high-pitched laugh. He was shocked though when the children before him started laughing too.

"Dumbledore didn't send us Voldemort." Harry spat, enjoying the look on his enemy's face.

Dumbledore gasped. "Harry, stop. Come back here where you all can be protected."

This sent the group into peals of laughter, causing mass confusion.

"How many times must we repeat this?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo grinned. "Until they finally accept it, Sakura chan."

"Do not underestimate us." Meiling said, sparing the twins from having to say it again.

"What can you do? You are all just children." Voldemort sneered.

"Do not mistake us for mere children Voldemort." Eriol warned.

"We are not children." Jamie added.

Syaoran was staring at Voldemort and he sighed. "This is pathetic. _He_ is pathetic. That is what causes the entire wizarding world to tremble at the knees. Sakura could have beaten him when she first started." Syaoran then looked to Harry. "No wonder you're famous. He tried a _wizard _spell on you?"

"Yeah, he did." Harry said, knowing what Syaoran was insinuating. "He _is_ rather pathetic, isn't he?"

Voldemort was furious and in his rage he ordered one of his Death-Eaters to kill Harry. "Wormtail, kill Potter."

A man stepped forward and raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"He cried, pointing his wand at Harry.

As the deadly curse raced towards Harry, Hermione, who was near the front, saw that Harry was making no effort to get out of its way, or try to protect himself. Rushing forward, she threw herself in front of Harry and waited for death.

Surprisingly, it never came. Hermione opened her eyes at the sounds of shock. In front of her stood one of the exchange students, the one who she had first fought with, the one with glasses.

Naoko turned to look at Hermione. "Granger, as much as you get on my nerves, you're Harry's friend and I can't let you die. That was pretty brave what you did, but from now on, please refrain from any heroics." Naoko smiled at Harry, as he led Hermione back to Ron, who embraced her.

"What were you doing?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Hermione was still shocked. "What happened?"

Ron looked at her, amazed. "You mean you didn't see?" At her negative reply, Ron told her what had happened. Before the spell had hit her, Naoko had calmly walked in front of the deadly spell and it hit her, full force. Naoko didn't have time to even try to counter it, yet somehow she survived.

Erin looked to Naoko. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Naoko smiled. "I'm fine, and so is my gown."

Tomoyo and Erin gave sighs of relief.

Touya raised an eyebrow. "Are those sighs of relief over the fact that Naoko is okay, or because her gown is?"

Yukito grinned at the thoughtful looks on their faces. "They're actually considering it."

Erin looked back to Touya. "I knew Naoko wouldn't get hurt, so my sigh is over the gown. Who knows how long _she_ worked on it."

Tomoyo smiled. "She worked on that one for about three days, determined to get it perfect."

Everyone else were watching the group like they were crazy. There were having a calm conversation in front of the most dangerous wizard in the world.

Yuri glared up at Voldemort, sensing that some of the Akai twins' energy was in him, causing the growth in his usual non-existent aura. 

"You shall pay the ultimate price for allying yourself with the Akai twins." Yuri said, concentrating her energy.

Sakura looked at Voldemort with hatred in her eyes. "You mean that he is the one that they went in search for?"

Yuri nodded. "He led them to the Dark Forbidden Magic. It shall surface soon. Can you not feel it?"

Sakura nodded this time. "We must double our training then."

Voldemort gasped, eyeing the sisters. "You are the ones that the Akai twins are looking for! Then that means…." What Voldemort was saying was cut off as a blast of dark energy hit him, killing him instantly.

Yuri immediately stopped concentrating her energy and stood on guard, recognising that aura.

Suddenly, both she and Sakura had a flash of insight and both of them pulled out a card.

"Shield Card!

Protect the students of Hogwarts!

Shield!"

There was a flash of pink light as two shields encompassed the entire student body, as well as the teachers.

Just as the shield was up, there came twin blasts of dark energy, both being repelled by the shield.

Erin, Yukito, Nakuru, Riara, Kero and Suppi all stiffened then changed into their true forms to protect their mistresses or master.

"So, it seems that you two are Mistresses of the Cards." A cold voice echoed.

Yuri's eyes narrowed. "Garthra." She spat, her eyes searching, as she inched closer to Sakura, intent on protecting her.

"You both have become even more powerful than we thought. You two shall make fine brides." A second cold voice claimed.

Sakura's eyes glowed with hatred. "Darva" She moved closer to Yuri, wanting to protect her. "Haven't you two already figured it out? We love our soul mates."

There was a cold laugh as someone appeared out of the shadows. He was tall and he wore a cape. He had dark red eyes and a black aura.

"Garthra." Sakura said with disdain, not noticing how close Garthra was to Syaoran. She looked at him "You haven't changed at all. Still as evil and as twisted as ever."

Garthra laughed, inching closer to Syaoran. "And you my dear, have grown even lovelier." He smirked, his hand glowing darkly. "Will you look stunning in your pain, though?" He asked, throwing a ball of dark energy at Syaoran, causing him to cry out and fall to the ground, dead.

"SYAORAN!!" Sakura cried, as she stared numbly at her dead love.


	20. Chapter Twenty

I thought I'd place the disclaimer here. I don't own either CCS or HP. I own a bunch of other things though, like Yuri, Jamie, my bed, my CD player, my phone, my pen by my computer, those pieces of paper by my computer, that pile of homework, *shudders*. I've just had an idea. *bright lightbulb* Does anyone want to own my homework? I'll auction it off and if that doesn't work I'll try selling it, and if that fails, I'll tack a 'Free-to-a-good-home' sign on it. Get back to me on the homework, k?

Ok, now…. Um… Hmm…. It seems that there weren't very many people happy with my killing Syaoran. Ohh…. Is killing Syaoran a bad thing? I don't usually kill people. Continue reading though. It's alright. I'm not going to say it's good, cause that would be assuming too much. Anyways, here's this chapter, and I'm thinking, maybe I could dedicate it to someone. Not sure. If I did it would be first to my lovely reviewers, and secondly it's be dedicated to my new friend Saori. She's an exchange student form Japan, here in Sunbury for ten months. She's so sweet, and nice and shy, but I'm careful around her cause I don't want to seem like an idiot, or offend her, or make her uncomfortable. I would have dedicated this chapter to my sister Jinko Kawaii, but I'm now having a fight with her since I have to listen to her, but she doesn't listen to me. 

Sorry about the whining and the babbling. I know you want to get on with the story, it's just that I like to talk to you all because it makes me feel better. Anyways, here's the story.

Chapter Twenty-

Garthra laughed, seeing the dead look on Sakura's face as she knelt on the ground in front of Syaoran's prone body.

"Syaoran." She whispered softly.

"Sakura!" A voice called, but Sakura paid no attention to it.

Yuri was watching her sister, concern written all over her face. She thought of something. "Cards of Sakura! Your mistress needs your help. Please help her." Pink flashes of light surrounded Sakura, rapidly changing into cards. Only one light was hesitant.

Yuri smiled at the hesitant light. "It's ok Shield. Go to your Mistress. She needs all of you now."

The final light seemed to glow brighter as it took its place with the other cards, transforming itself back into its card form.

"Eriol, Tomoyo. Help my Shield." Yuri ordered as she stared at her sister.

Eriol and Tomoyo both nodded and focused their energy towards the Shield Card, aiding it.

Yuri's concern for her sister was growing by the minute. _How could she help?_ Suddenly an idea occurred to her. Pulling out three cards she threw them up in the air.

"LIGHT, DARK, DREAM!" She called, striking the cards with her staff.

Bright light shone as the three cards changed to their spirit forms.

Once the light disappeared, before Yuri stood three women. They all bowed to Yuri.

"Light, Dark, Dream. Please help my sister." She begged.

"Of course Mistress." Light said, bowing once more before joining with her sister Dark. Light and Dark then joined Dream and they all disappeared.

"Now we have to wait." Yuri said softly.

Sakura was surrounded by the cards, their forms glowing with their power. Suddenly there was another aura, slightly darker, coming from her right. She turned to see the Light and Dark cards walking towards her.

"Light, Dark? What are you doing? I thought you were over there." Sakura said, pointing to her left where the Light and Dark cards stood, protecting their mistress. "Hoe?" Sakura said confused. "How can there be two of you?"

The Light card to Sakura's right smiled gently. "Mistress Sakura, we are not your Light and Dark, we are your sister's. Mistress Yuri is very concerned for you. She doesn't understand why you are feeling such pain."

Sakura looked shocked. "How can she not understand? That horrid man took my Syaoran from me. What else is there to live for?"

Yuri's Dark card stepped forward. "Mistress Sakura, I think I now understand why Mistress Yuri wished that we bring Dream along with us. Please, if you will follow us." Dark said, holding out her hand to Sakura as did Light.

Sakura looked to the two offered hands and took them, urged to by her Light and Dark cards.

They walked for a little while till they came to the Dream card. She seemed to be protecting something.

The Dream card stood and bowed to Sakura. "Mistress Sakura." She said, her voice gentle.

Sakura looked even more shocked. "You can talk?"

Dream smiled. "All of us cards can talk, although some of us use telepathy instead of voices. Your cards just haven't felt the need. If you want to, ask Mistress Yuri about this and she could deepen your bond with the cards even more."

Sakura nodded, still slightly confused. "What is going on?"

Dream's smile faded a little. "Mistress Yuri wanted me to bring someone to you." Dream moved to the side to show a worried Syaoran.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, scared to believe.

As soon as Syaoran saw Sakura, he rushed over to her to embrace her. "Sakura, are you ok?" He asked.

Sakura was bewildered. She turned to look at the prone body of Syaoran, then back to the Syaoran who was holding her close. "What is this? You…. You're just some trick that that Garthra made up, aren't you?" She accused, trying to break free of Syaoran's hold.

"No Sakura, I'm not. That dead me over there, isn't me. Garthra is trying to make you get angry enough to use up your magic so you won't be strong enough to fight him. I'm still alive. I'm still here. Come back to me." Syaoran said. He then grinned crookedly. "Now if Tomoyo was here, she'd say something like 'kawaii'."

In the distance both Syaoran and Sakura heard a very faint 'KAWAII!'.

Syaoran groaned. "Any bet Yuri had something to do with that." He looked to Sakura, his eyes serious. "Sakura, this is only a dream, a nightmare. Listen to your cards. Can't you hear them?"

Sakura, giving in to Syaoran's words, shut her eyes. Faintly at first, she could hear the separate voices of the cards echoing around her and through her mind.

Suddenly, Sakura's Dream card stepped forward. "Mistress." She said. "This is all but an illusion. You must not believe it. Wake up and leave this nightmare behind. Follow Mistress Yuri's cards out of this nightmare and we shall follow you."

Sakura nodded and took Syaoran's hand as they walked into a bright ball of light.

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she saw that she was kneeling on the ground, Syaoran holding her hand, alive.

"Syao-kun!" She cried, embracing him and holding him close. "I thought you died. I love you my Syao-kun." Sakura promised fervently, placing gentle kisses all over his face.

Syaoran held Sakura gently as he blushed.

Yuri sighed happily. She was getting beyond worried about her sister.

"Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii." Tomoyo said softly, her camera focused on the pair.

Sakura, remembering something, reluctantly released Syaoran. Taking out her Shield card, she commanded it to return to helping Yuri's card.

Tomoyo and Eriol sighed as the pressure was taken off them.

Sakura then looked at Yuri and wordlessly she embraced her sister. "Arigatou Yuri." She said softly.

Yuri smiled, brushing the hair away from Sakura's face. "That's okay, imouto chan. Now, who says we run these twins off, for the moment?" Yuri asked, her eyes lighting.

Sakura had an identical look on her face. "Let's." She nodded, holding her staff out in front of her. Whipping out a card, she threw it up in the air. "Light Card, combat the darkness!" She cried.

Yuri watched as Sakura's Light card flew into the sky, after Garthra. Reaching into the folds of her gown, she pulled out four cards. "Fiery, Watery, Windy, Earthy Cards! Aid Sakura's Light Card!" Striking the cards with her staff, she watched as the four element cards raced towards Sakura's Light card, helping it fight off the attacks thrown at it by Garthra.

Suddenly, a blast of dark energy was thrown at them from their left, aimed at Tomoyo. Eriol stepped in front of the blast and deflected it, but barely. The blast knocked Eriol to the ground, and he lay there, gasping.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo cried, kneeling to make sure he was alright.

Eriol smiled gently at the dark haired beauty before him. "I'm okay Tomoyo." He said softly.

Tomoyo smiled tearfully. "You baka. You could have been hurt. Don't do that again." She demanded.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, a wry smile on his face. "Can't promise that I won't. If you're in trouble Tomoyo, I'm always going to try and help."

Tomoyo's eyes welled with tears. "But I don't want to see you hurt." She stated, embracing the young sorcerer.

Eriol's smile remained gently as he stroked Tomoyo's hair as she cried into his shirt.

"Kawaii." Both Sakura and Yuri exclaimed quietly.

Yuri then smiled at Sakura. "You know, this is only bringing us closer to our soul mates."

Sakura nodded. "Oh, the irony." She said, grinning.

There was a sudden cry from behind them and both Yuri and Sakura spun around to see a battered and bloody Nerina on the ground. Yue laid beside her, no scratches on him.

Yuri rushed to her fallen guardian's side. "Nerina? Oh, please Nerina." She begged, brushing the strands of hair away from her guardian's face. Looking to Yue, she saw the shocked and anguished look upon his face. "What happened Yue?" She asked.

Yue, his hand shaking, gently touched Nerina's face. "Darva threw a ball of energy at me, but I didn't see it. Nerina did and she pushed me out of the way." Yue's voice, to his surprise was trembling. 

Nerina's eyes opened. "Hey Yue." She said softly. "Love you, k?" She then looked to Yuri. "Sorry Mistress." Nerina's eyes closed, as Yuri stood, a look of determination on her face.

"Oh no Nerina. I refuse to let you do this. I am your mistress and I say, look at me!" Yuri commanded.

Nerina's eyes opened painfully to settle on Yuri's face.

Yuri, pulling out a card, threw it into the air. "Heal Card! Heal Nerina immediately."

Nerina tried to protest as the card glowed and bathed her in a pink light. When the light disappeared, all her injuries were gone and Yuri was leaning on her staff for support.

Nerina looked to her mistress. "What's wrong? You only got this tired when you first created and used the Heal card. You should be fine, seeing as that was over three years ago."

Yuri smiled. "Heal told me that you were holding on by a thread. The only reason why you were still alive is because I commanded you not to die on me. I had to help Heal. She can only heal so much. When someone's an inch from death, she can't heal that, without help that is." Yuri realised that she was babbling. She smiled, seeing that Nerina's attention had been taken away from her when Yue grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you were doing?" He demanded harshly.

Nerina grinned. "Saving your life. I thought that would be obvious."

Yue growled, surprising the cardcaptors gang. Yue rarely showed emotion. "Don't try that on me. It won't work. Do something that foolish again and I won't be responsible for the consequences." His eyes seemed to glow.

"Oh Yue, and here I thought that you didn't care." Nerina teased, running a hand down the side of his face.

Yue's eyes softened for a moment. "I don't know what I'd do if you'd die." He said softly. He leant down and placed a feather soft kiss on Nerina's lips.

Of course, Sakura, Tomoyo and Yuri had been taping the whole thing and could hardly control their glee. This was the strange thing about them. They were in the middle of a battle and yet they still found time to tape all the 'kawaii' things happening.

Yuri's eyes narrowed as she turned to face Darva. "You almost took my guardian away from me. You shall leave this place now!" She cried, her magical energy soaring with new found purpose.

Sakura faced Garthra, her own eyes narrowed. "Our time to finish this is soon approaching. Leave us now, as we both know who would win a battle at the moment." Sakura's magical energy grew to the same power, as Yuri's, it having charged itself towards this.

The Akai twins looked at each other, then back at the two Card Mistresses before them, their cards that they had released before standing behind them. The twin's looks were anxious, when as one, they turned and left in a flash of black energy.

Sakura and Yuri sighed, as the cards that they had used returned. They smiled at the cards, thanking them for their assistance.

Yuri faced Sakura, a grin on her face. "Light and Dark say that you want to talk to your cards. I shall explain later."

Sakura nodded as she grinned too. "Some Christmas, huh?"

The others around her laughed.

"I can think of better." Meiling said calmly as she relaxed in Touya's hold.

Sakura and Yuri looked at Meiling, concerned. 

"What happened Meiling?" Yuri asked.

Touya smiled at Meiling gently. "She saw what I think the kaijuu saw. All I really know is that when Sakura screamed, Meiling went ballistic and started attacking that creep."

Sakura looked at Meiling, her face hard. "Meiling. How badly hurt are you?"

Meiling grinned. "Not that bad." She said.

"Nothing that needs healing?" Yuri asked.

Meiling shook her head. "No. I'm just drained."

Yuri nodded, then looked around anxiously. Spying Jamie on the ground, she screamed and raced over to him. "Jamie? Jamie!?" She cried, shaking his shoulders.

Jamie groaned and tried to sit up, but he found that he couldn't and began to cough. His coughing fit lasted for a few minutes and within those few minutes, he had coughed up enough blood to fill a small glass.

"Oh Jamie!" Yuri cried, standing and pulling out the Heal card.

Quickly the Heal card got to work, healing Jamie.

Once the glow died down, Jamie say up, looking around in confusion. When he saw Yuri, he embraced her and held her tight. "I thought you had left me. All I could see was you walking off with that Darva. I tried to talk to you, but all you did was ignore me." Jamie broke off what he was saying to take possession of Yuri's mouth, crushing hers to his, leaving them both breathless when they parted.

"I wouldn't leave." Yuri whispered softly, trying to make it so Sakura and Tomoyo wouldn't be able to hear her and catch what she was saying on tape.

"Nice try Yuri, but I spelled my camera to capture even the softest confession." Tomoyo said happily from behind her.

Yuri groaned as she stood, Jamie's hand in hers. She looked to Naoko and Harry. "Are you two okay?" She asked.

They both nodded.

Harry looked to the corpse of Voldemort. "Who would have thought it. The wizard who caused the wizarding world to tremble is dead, and for once, he wasn't defeated by me." The was said with a wry grin.

"I think you all have some explaining to do." A voice claimed from behind them. It was Dumbledore.

"But that would be telling." Yuri protested.

Fujitaka looked to his newest daughter. "Telling one secret will be fine." _'But they don't need to know about any reincarnations.'_

Yuri nodded. "Fine, let's go inside then."

Sakura and Yuri led the way, followed by Syaoran and Jamie, who were followed by Meiling, Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Harry, Naoko, Nerina, Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun, Riara, Keroberus, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. The rest of the school followed them.

Inside the Great Hall, everyone took their seats except for the cardcaptors gang. They stood in the middle of the Hall and watched as people stared at them.

"What will you have us explain, Dumbledore-Sensei?" Sakura asked innocently.

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "How about you start with where our two new teachers are?"

Yuri nodded. "Easy." She motioned to Yue and Nerina. "They're right there."

Snape stood up. "That's not Tsukishiro or Hinata." He objected.

Yuri nodded. "Technically, no they're not. They are…."

"Yuri, have you ever thought that they may want to introduce themselves?" Meiling asked, looking delighted at the idea of shocking the entire school.

Yuri looked at the two guardians curiously. "Do you?"

Nerina looked to Yue and grinned. "I will, if you will." She said.

Yue simply nodded. 

"Me first then." Nerina said. "I am Nerina the Judge, Moon Guardian of the Eve Cards."

Yue floated forward. "And I am Yue, the Judge and Moon Guardian of the Clow Cards."

There were many gasps as people recognised the names.

Kero and Riara stepped forward.

"I am Keroberus, Guardian Beast of the Seal, Sun Guardian of the Clow Cards."

"I am Riara, Guardian Beast of the Seal, Sun Guardian of the Eve Cards."

Harry smirked as he watched everyone else in the hall almost faint with shock.

"Now you four, why are you lying to them?" Tomoyo asked cheekily. "Tell them the truth."

McGonagall stood. "You aren't really the Guardians?" She asked.

Yue shook his head. "That is not what Tomoyo meant. The Clow cards and the Eve cards no longer exist."

There were gasps of shock. _The two most powerful magical objects in the world no longer exist?_

"Oh, Yue, I think you've gone and worried them." Nerina scolded lightly. "The cards no longer exist as they have new masters who have upgraded them, making them even more powerful than before."

A hand shot up in the air. No surprise, it was Hermione. "Who is it?" She asked timidly.

Sakura and Yuri grinned at each other. 

Naoko smirked at Harry before looking to Hermione. "Granger, who has been telling you repeatedly not to underestimate them?"

Hermione paled, as did many of the Slytherins as they realised that the two innocent looking girls in the middle of the hall were the most powerful sorceresses in the world.

"I don't believe that those Mudbloods could be in possession of the most powerful objects in the world." A voice claimed. It was Malfoy.

Sakura and Yuri sighed. 

"You know, I don't even know why we bother Sakura. Let's just ignore him, hmm?" 

Sakura nodded. "Fine." She then looked to the rest of the hall. "I am the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, formerly known as the Clow Cards."

"And I am the Mistress of the Yuri Cards, formerly known as the Eve Cards." Yuri said.

Malfoy made disbelieving noises.

This seemed to really annoy the cards, as well as Sakura and Yuri's guardians and in a flash of blinding pink light, all of the card's spirit forms were surrounding their mistresses, and their guardians were glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy gulped.

"Oh dear. I think Malfoy has gone and made our cards and guardians angry. What do you think Sakura?"

Sakura grinned, but she lost her smile when she remembered something. "Harry?" She called. "Harry, what is a 'mudblood'?" She asked.

Harry had a frown on his face when he answered. "It's a term used to call witches or wizards who don't come from magical families, meaning their parents weren't wizards or witches. It means that their blood is dirty." He glared at Malfoy across the Hall, then stopped as he heard Sakura and Yuri burst out laughing.

Everyone turned to stare at the two, wondering if their fight had unhinged their brains.

"Impure blood Cherry. He accused _us_ of having impure blood. Our blood is purer than Syaoran's and he's the soon-to-be leader of the Li Clan." Yuri sent a sly glance in Sakura's direction. "Or he will be the leader as soon as he gets the courage to ask his Ying Fa to marry him."

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed as everyone stared at Syaoran. _He was the future leader of the Li Clan?_

Syaoran then scowled at Yuri, realising that she had given away who he was. "Yuri." He growled warningly.

"What's the matter, Xiao-lang? Don't you like me telling your secrets?" Yuri asked teasingly.

Sakura placed a calming hand on Syaoran's arm. "Lily, don't go doing that to Syaoran. You know he doesn't like it."

"All the more reason to do it. I mean, if Jamie fell so easily for things like that, you'd do it to him. We have too much of our dearly beloved Papa in us." Yuri said, sending a look towards both Fujitaka and Eriol.

"So, you're going to admit to that are you?" Dumbledore asked, looking at both Sakura and Yuri.

They both shrugged, wearing identical looks. 

"We'll let you do the honours, Dumbledore-Sensei." Yuri said, grinning.

Dumbledore sighed. "That's not very nice you know."

"And?" Sakura wondered. "Yuri's right, we have too much of our Papa in us and we like to make other's peoples lives difficult."

Harry groaned, leaving his seat and walking over to Naoko. "Don't we know it, what with that damn evil mistletoe." Harry grinned at the dismayed looks both Sakura and Yuri sent him.

"Oh dear. It looks like our secret is out, sister mine." Yuri said, sighing slightly.

"Yes. And Harry was doing so well too." Sakura agreed, a resigned tone in her voice.

Harry began to look a little nervous.

"Harry. Spilling that little secret around our guardians of all people, are you stupid?" Yuri asked, lifting her hand slightly.

"What shall we do to him?" Sakura asked her sister, while keeping an eye on their moon guardians who looked more than a little annoyed.

"Umm…. I have an idea." Yuri replied, as she kept an eye on Touya, who was more than just a little pissed off.

Sakura read Yuri's mind and grinned. _This was a perfect plan._

As Nerina and Yue began to glow, both Sakura and Yuri realised that their time to make a move was soon.

Their wings enfolding them, both Yue and Nerina had slightly calm looks on their faces. The light grew til it was blinding to those who were merely witches and wizards and when they could see again, instead of the Moon Guardians, in front of them stood Professor Hinata and Professor Yukito, who both looked angry.

"Yuri…" Erin began.

"Sakura…" Yukito continued.

"As much as we'd like to stay and chat with you about our evil mistletoe, I think we'll be playing a prank and leaving you here to explain a little more, while we watch all our lovely videos." Sakura said cheekily, her hand raised too.

Both girls flicked their hands at the same time and watched as Harry shrunk to the size of Kero, when he's in his false form. Harry took on a stuffed toy look, even though he could still move and talk and eat, much like Kero can.

"Oh look, it's a chibi Harry." Yuri cooed before blowing a kiss to Jamie and disappearing in a pink flash.

Sakura shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder who was really born first." She said as she winked at Syaoran and was about to leave when Yuri's voice echoed through the hall.

"Sakura, you know you would have done it had you been the first to leave. We're both a little showy. And besides, it's obvious that I was born first. You were born late and that's why you're always late."

Sakura growled. "I'm not." 

"Sure, that's why if someone was to investigate why there are so many earthquakes in Japan, or at least Tomoeda, they'd find that they all originate from your house, what with your world-shaking 'HOE' each morning before school."

(Now I'm only making that up as I go along, k?)

Sakura growled some more. "That's it Yuri!" She cried as she disappeared in a flash of pink, obviously after her sister.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, it's been a while, and I haven't really written much on this. Terribly sorry 'bout that. If it seems like I'm a little abrupt, it's because I have whole bunches of things on my mind, like my cousin's wedding, the Biology outcome on Tuesday, *shudders*, having to put up with people complaining throughout Maths because our teacher is helping the Maths Method people, which I should be one of, but I'm not, *pouts*, General Maths being far too simple, etc, etc, etc.

Disclaimer- Don't own them. *Amber Dream looks about, then leans in to whisper to the readers* Did you know, I'm being watched by the people who really own CCS and HP. And they're not Clamp or J.K Rowling, they're Pound Puppies and Pound Purries. *Amber Dream laughs maniacally, then stops abruptly spying someone carrying a white jacket* AHHHH!!!!! The little white men with their little white jackets and their little white rooms are after me!!!!! AHHHH!!!! *Amber Dream takes off town the road, screaming in terror.

*Amber Dream's mother walks into sight* Amber Dream? Where are you going? I have a jacket for Brioney's wedding! *She calls after the screaming Amber Dream.* 

Chapter Twenty One-

The silence in the hall was broken as Eriol began to laugh.

"Those two, so alike each other." He said shaking his head. He then turned to glare at Malfoy, but this was ruined as he burst out laughing again. "To think, that _wizard_ thought that Sakura and Yuri were mudbloods." He shook his head again.

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. "Come now Eriol, don't be too hard on him. He's only a wizard after all."

"What's going to happen to that wizard's corpse out there?" Jamie wondered out loud. "Does anyone know a wizard spell to bury him?"

Snape, who was watching, his mouth hanging open in shock, closed it quickly as his temper began to ignite. "Why do you continue to use the word 'wizard'?" He demanded. "You are witches and wizards yourself."

The gang looked at him like he was out of his mind. _Them, weak witches and wizards? It was outrageous… outrageously funny that is to find that they were still convinced that they were wizards._

Naoko was giggling as she answered his question. "Ah… No Snape, we're not witches and wizards. Why do you think I could stand that weak little curse?"

Snape's mouth dropped open again, but he quickly shut it as he answered Naoko through clenched teeth. "That weak little curse as you call it is the 'Avada Kedavra', also known as the killing curse. You should be dead."

Naoko couldn't help it. She laughed. "Dead? That pathetic excuse of a spell didn't even tickle me, let alone hurt me. I am a sorceress and spells cast by witches, wizards or stuff like that don't faze me. Only another sorcerer or sorceress can do that."

The entire hall was silent after this admission.

"How c..can that be possible?" Malfoy asked, his voice squeaking. "You are far too young to have enough magic to be a sorceress."

"What does age have to do with it?" Meiling asked. "We are what we are and we're not asking for permission to be sorcerers, nor are we asking to be accepted."

"Nice speech Meiling." Tomoyo applauded.

Naoko giggled as Meiling blushed.

Eriol, about to say something was cut short as a flash of pink appeared by his side. It was Yuri and she was grinning.

Focusing her eyes on Syaoran, Yuri's grin grew. "Syaoran, your mother says hello."

Syaoran's mouth dropped open. "My mother?"

"Hai." Yuri replied cheerfully. "I decided to take a trip to Hong Kong. Your sisters would have said hello too, but they were occupied, remarking about how 'kawaii' a certain cherry blossom was." Yuri looked at Syaoran consideringly. "You know, I now owe your sisters. They stopped Sakura in her tracks."

Eriol grinned at Yuri. "How did you escape them?"

"Although Syaoran's mother knew who and what I was instantly, his sisters did not. They knew Sakura though. My poor sister." Yuri said the last part in a sympathetic tone, but ruined the effect by laughing.

There was another flash of pink and beside Yuri stood Sakura.

"Yuri! You left me there alone! I'd rather face the Akai twins then them. They're worse than Tomoyo with their 'kawaiis'" Sakura shuddered as Yuri laughed.

"Careful imouto chan, you might make Okaa sama mad with that comparison." 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo warily, noting the angry look on her friend's face. "Oops." She murmured softly.

"Sakura chan," Tomoyo began, her voice sugar sweet, with an evil, sly glint in her eyes that rivalled Eriol's. "I have a new wardrobe of clothes for you to try on."

Sakura gulped as she sweatdropped. She giggled nervously. "Yes Okaa sama." She said submissively.

"Looks like the Kaijuu's in trouble." Touya snickered then cried out in pain as Sakura slammed her foot down on his, hard.

"You never really learn, do you Onii chan?" Yuri asked mockingly.

"Shut up Squirt." Touya groaned.

"You do realise that although you can translocate yourself as you please now, because these wizards' spells are too weak to stop you, Sakura and I are more than capable to be able to keep you locked in and confined to your room." Came Yuri's flippant reply.

Touya glared at Yuri.

"Yuri, stop teasing your brother." Nadeshiko said calmly.

"Yes Okaa san." Yuri bowed her head.

While Touya was gloating, Nadeshiko floated over to him. "And you Touya," Touya stopped abruptly. "Stop teasing your sisters or I will allow them to lock you up in your room."

Touya blushed as he nodded.

"So nice to see that there is control in this family." Eriol said, smirking.

Nadeshiko whirled around to face him. "Careful Hiiragizawa kun. As powerful as you may be, Tomoyo san has you wrapped around her little finger, and Tomoyo san does love her aunt, right?" This was said pleadingly towards Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo grinned. "Sure I do." She said, giggling as Eriol's face fell. "What's the matter Eriol? Thought I'd be on your side? You know better than that."

Nadeshiko looked at Syaoran sharply. "Syaoran, I just remembered something. Fujitaka and I have a present for you. He'll be here in a moment."

Suddenly there was a flash of dark green light, and when the light cleared, in it's place stood a see-through Chinese man. It was Syaoran's father.

"Hello my son." He began, in a soft voice. "I see that you are doing well." He looked at Sakura who was holding Syaoran's hand. "Your Ying Fa is beautiful, Nadeshiko." Sakura blushed.

"Thank you my friend." Nadeshiko said politely.

Syaoran's father turned back to Syaoran. "I knew I made the right choice by leaving you the Sword of Elements. You make me proud." He began to disappear but Syaoran's voice stopped him.

"Please don't go yet." Syaoran pleaded.

Syaoran's father chuckled. "I will return later tonight. I don't like crowds and I need to reprimand a certain sorcerer." He glared at Eriol, who blushed and looked uncomfortable. Syaoran's father then disappeared.

Syaoran laughed at the look on Eriol's face. "You look a little green around the edges there Hiiragizawa. Does the prospect of facing my father scare you so?"

Eriol glared at Syaoran. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Angry, he looked at Sakura and Yuri who both had their hands empty.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We were both going to silence you, but someone beat us to it." Yuri explained.

Naoko giggled as she twirled her wand about in her hand. "I didn't want you to start fighting. If you have so much energy, don't you think we should be training?"

Sakura and Yuri looked shocked, as did the others, but their looks of shock faded within instants.

"Nice try Naoko." Yuri complimented, clapping her hands.

"It would have worked too, if your mind wasn't screaming the fact that this was a plot to get us to change Harry back so you could go find some mistletoe." Sakura said while grinning.

Naoko blushed. "But I made sure that I wasn't thinking about that." She protested. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of something. "Keep out of my mind you two!" She cried, indignant. 

"Wait, you can read minds?" McGonagall asked, interrupting.

The whole group gave a sigh.

"Its not very polite to interrupt Minerva." Erin scolded, grinning as McGonagall frowned.

"Who would like to fend off this question?" Yuri asked, grinning.

Meiling raised her hand. "I will, I mean, I haven't said anything for a while. I think you all should be proud of me for being quite this long." She announced, a grin on her face.

"Not all of us can read minds, onl….."

"HEY!" Meiling's voice echoed through the hall as she interrupted Jamie. She turned to glare at him. "I was the one who was going to tell her."

"Erin said its not polite to interrupt Meiling. Didn't you hear her?" Jamie asked innocently.

Meiling snorted. "I may like Erin, but she isn't _my_ guardian, so therefore I don't need to heed what she says."

"Sure you do. If you don't, she may change into Nerina and she'll come after you with that sword of hers. Anyways, respect your elders." Jamie shot back, causing Yuri to shake her head at his infantile behaviour.

"You do realise that technically, she isn't my elder, right?" Meiling asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Ehem. Before we get any further off the topic, Meiling, why don't you finish what Jamie kindly started for you." Tomoyo interceded.

Meiling grumbled for a bit before nodding. "Fine." She said. "Like Jamie said, not all of us can read minds at will. Only Sakura, Yuri, Eriol, Touya and Tomoyo can." She paused. "And, if this works this way, then so can Kinomoto san and Kinomoto kun. Anyway, they can read any mind at will. I am the only person out of the rest of us who can read minds of others if I concentrate everything I have into it, and after doing so, I'm incredibly tired."

Jamie, grinning, raised his hand. "You forgot something. May I say it?" He asked politely, earning a glare from Meiling, Touya and Yuri.

"Do it then." Meiling ground out.

Jamie's grin grew. "If you haven't noticed, we're all in groups of two." He sent a look in Spinel's and Nakuru's direction. "Well, all of us, except for Nakuru and Suppi over there." As Spinel glared, Jamie's grin grew mischievous. "Of course, if Eriol tries really hard, I reckon he could fix that. Better yet, Tomoyo can. She can create complete opposites of them." Jamie frowned then grinned again. "Wait, he won't have to do that. They're already complete opposites of each other, so all Eriol would have to do was make Suppi be able to become human, or at least look it, and make Nakuru be able to become a cat-like creature." He laughed openly at Spinel's and Nakuru's looks.

Yuri shook her head. "You're drifting Jamie. Focus."

Jamie looked confused. "Oh yeah, almost forgot there." He grinned as a slight blush graced his face. "Us poor people who can't read minds, or at least the minds of others…." He broke off, making a face. "That didn't come out right. Try again. I can only read Yuri's mind as she is my soul mate. This also goes for Syaoran, Naoko and Harry." He looked at Erin and Yukito speculatively. "Actually, I think I'll add Erin and Yukito to that too. Meiling can read Touya's mind with ease, seeing as she's his soul mate." Jamie grinned, and began to concentrate his energy somewhere else. "Of course, I think even you wizards could read Touya's mind, I mean, its not like there's much there." His grin changed to a smirk as he saw the murderous look that Touya gained when he finished speaking. "Now, I think I'll take my leave. Becoming one of Touya's victims is not on my to-do list." And with that, Jamie disappeared from sight.

"TWERP! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Touya bellowed.

"Touya, do you really believe that Jamie's going to obey you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Our mother and father's intelligence must have completely missed Touya." Yuri remarked to her sister.

The look on Touya's face caused them to fall to the ground with laughter, bringing a happy end to a difficult Christmas day.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

*Amber Dream sobs* I'm thinking of ending this soon. Anyway, I'd like to thank all for their reviews. Oh, and KawaiinessPnay, don't worry about my sister. She's harmless.

Disclaimer- I don't own either HP or CCS. 

Chapter Twenty-Two

It was still dark when Sakura awoke, feeling a powerful aura moving. It was her sister's. Getting out of bed, Sakura walked over to the window and looked to the ground below. 

Yuri was at the training grounds, her sword flashing in the faint starlight. Sakura smiled, knowing that Yuri's movements were automatic, yet controlled. She moved as if the sword was merely an extension to her body, a part of her. Of course, that had been the way they had been taught, but Sakura had never seen anyone use a sword like her sister, aside from Syaoran, that is.

Sakura opened the window, and felt the cool breeze rush against her skin, awakening her senses.

-Come, join me Sakura.- Yuri's voice came softly, like on the breeze.

Sakura nodded and calmly stepped out onto the nothingness of air before her. Her step didn't falter though, and she made her way over to her sister, walking on the air itself.

When she reached her sister's side, she took out a card and transformed her staff into her sword.

Together, under the light of the stars, they moved with the grace of Gods.

It was still dark when Hermione awoke to the hushed chatter of the Gryffindor students. Walking downstairs, she saw that everyone was making their way out of the common room. Following, she soon found herself at the training grounds of the exchange students. She heard other whispers and saw that the other students, from the other houses were also outside, watching.

Hermione turned to look at the training ground, and before her, she saw the two Card Mistresses moving with an unearthly elegance.

The other exchange students, as well as Harry, were in front of the crowd, along with the new teachers and their aids. There were also three stuffed animals, nestled in the arms of Tomoyo, Meiling and Naoko.

Suddenly, Hermione realised that it was a little too light for what the time was. Looking up into the sky, she saw that there was no moon, only endless stars that seemed to be shining as brightly as they could.

"Why is it so light?" She asked in a whisper, her voice barely audible. 

"The stars shine for them." Eriol said softly, wisdom in his every word.

"What do you mean?" This came from Cho Chang, the once crush of Harry Potter.

"Sakura and Yuri are the stars' daughters and they show their love by shining as brightly as they can." Yukito said, watching his mistress with pride.

"Maybe the stars will watch over them and protect them." Erin whispered, leaning into Yukito as she watched the complicated yet exquisite dance that her mistress was preforming.

"I still don't understand." Ron said, his voice not as low as the others, nearly shattering the calm serenity about the area.

Naoko turned to glare at him, as she answered. "Sorcerers and sorceresses magic are governed by an element. Mine is governed by the sun, where as Syaoran's is governed by the moon. Sakura and Yuri are the only sorceresses ever to be governed by the stars."

While everyone turned to stare at the two sisters, Tomoyo added something to that.

"There is a multitude of stars, each as powerful as the one before, but there are two stars that are different. Not only are Sakura and Yuri governed by the stars, but they each have their very own star which are shining the brightest tonight."

All eyes turned to the sky, trying to pinpoint the brightest stars. 

Suddenly, someone gasped, and, Hermione, looking at Pansy Parkinson, the supposed girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, saw what she had gasped at. Hermione gasped too.

While most of the stars seemed as unreachable as ever, two stood apart, shining a faint pink light, above the twins' heads. Bathed in the pinkish cast of their stars, Sakura and Yuri's appearance grew even more unearthly, and more angelic like.

Sakura and Yuri paused in their movements and looked at their stars above them. Bowing slightly to their stars, they resumed their training, paying no attention to the startled gasps of the other students as the two pink stars flickered in response.

Slowly, the pink stars returned to their places in the sky, as the twins' movements began to steadily slow, before coming to a complete stop as dawn's first rays streaked across the sky.

It was coming closer. The day when they would have to finish what was started over a thousand years ago.

Grinning at each other, they knew that they would be the victors of the upcoming battle. 

"Can you feel it?"

"Of course. Do you think that they know its coming?"

"They should. They are fairly intelligent after all." There was a deride snort.

"We hope, at least. The victory will be so much sweeter that way."

As Sakura and Yuri were walking down a hall, they were startled to find themselves abruptly pulled into a room. Through the darkness they could see two figures.

Sakura began to squint into the darkness, trying to make out who they were.

-Sakura, don't squint. You will ruin your eyes.- Yuri's voice scolded through her mind. 

Sakura blushed slightly at the reprimand.

-Here- There was a flash of pink, and suddenly, the room was lit with a soft pinkish glow.

Standing before the two girls stood Hermione and Ron.

"Ok, I was definitely not expecting this." Yuri murmured, glaring slightly at the witch and wizard.

"No kidding." Sakura added, looking at the pair in confusion. "Did you two want something?"

Hermione nodded. "What's going on with you two?" She asked, shocking the twins even more.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, her green eyes narrowing with confusion.

"You two are usually happy, and you are so now, but this happiness seems forced." Hermione said softly.

"And you care why?" Yuri snapped.

Hermione cringed. "It doesn't matter. All I know is that Harry is your friend and he's worried about you two. So are the rest of the exchange students."

Sakura shrugged. "They're imagining things, as you are. Yuri and I have a lot of things on our minds at the moment, and so if we seem a little distracted, it's because of that."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "You're lying." He accused.

Yuri's eyes widened. "What gives you the right to accuse us of lying?" She asked, incredulous.

"You lied to us before." He noted.

"When we didn't tell you that we were the Card Mistresses? We didn't know you, we owed you nothing. We didn't need to tell anyone about the cards, or the fact that we are sorceresses or anything else. That is our business and no one else's." Yuri was beginning to get annoyed.

"Calm down Yuri." Sakura said softly, trying to soothe her irritated twin.

Yuri turned furious eyes to Sakura. "We need to talk to Potter."

Sakura sighed. Her sister was getting worked up for nothing. Of course their smiles were forced. What was there to smile about? She sighed again. Maybe they should try to relax. If wizards and witches could somehow tell that there was something wrong, then who knew what they were revealing to their friends.

Yuri stalked out of the room, followed closely by Sakura.

"Yuri, wait." Yuri stopped for a moment. "Look, we need to relax. I mean, if witches and wizards can sense there is something wrong with us, then can you imagine what Jamie and Syaoran are able to sense, along with the others?"

Yuri, her eyes still furious, looked into Sakura's calm eyes, that betrayed none of the feelings that Yuri could sense coming off her sister in waves. She sighed and attempted to calm down. "I guess you are right Sakura." She took a deep breath and held it for a moment. "We better go and make sure that the others aren't too worried."

Walking into the Gryffindor common room, the twins noticed that the only person there was Tomoyo.

"What are you doing here alone?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Ohh, just adding finishing touches to your outfits." Tomoyo held up two outfits, both in pink, and nearly identical. She held one out to Sakura. "This is yours." 

Sakura's new battle costume was a bright pink gown with straps to hold it in place. The skirt of the gown was split down the middle in the front and the material looked very breezy. With shoes in the same colour, the outfit looked very much like what Sakura had worn in the play a few years ago.

Yuri's was exactly the same except for the fact that hers was in a dark pink.

"Ah Tomoyo, as much as I like the outfit, why have you made them?" Yuri asked, confused.

Tomoyo smiled gently. "So I can tape you wearing them, while we battle those twins. They are what I want you two to wear in the battle."

"But isn't it a little ….." Yuri struggled to find the right word.

Tomoyo's smile grew even more gentle. "Although they look flimsy, I've charmed them with basically everything I have to make sure that they can repel most spells made by sorcerers."

Sakura looked shocked. "But hasn't that drained you?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "It would have had I done it all at once, but since I did it in little bits and pieces ever since I started making them, I don't feel drained."

Sakura and Yuri looked at each other, then wordlessly, they embraced the young sorceress. 

"Thank you Tomoyo." Yuri said softly.

"That's fine. Just promise me that you will wear them."

Both Sakura and Yuri gave their promises.

There was no moon. All there was were stars, endless, eternal stars, surrounding and empowering. 

He awoke with a shock and saw that his companion had woken up too. 

He grinned in the darkness. "Although the stars are eternal, they must fade."

His companion grinned back. "They must fade."

Dumbledore looked over at the training grounds and frowned. 'Didn't they ever sleep?' He wondered to himself. Ever since Voldemort's death, Sakura and Yuri had been training non-stop. He remembered a few days ago that he had seen the entire school present at one of their training sessions, underneath the intense light of the stars above.

Stars. There was something about the stars that Dumbledore was certain that he was meant to remember. What it was though, eluded him.

The twins' movements slowed as they reached the end of their training.

Sakura looked at her sister, knowing that she knew.

Yuri sighed. This training session wasn't as tough as they usually were. They needed to conserve energy.

There came a faint breeze, and as it whispered through the twins' hair, it seemed to murmur something to the sisters.

They both looked at each other and smiled faintly, before disappearing into the night.

Dumbledore sighed as he turned away from the window. Glancing briefly out the window, he turned sharply to look out it again. 

There was no moon. 

The stars shone brightly and lit the sky.

Dumbledore had happened to have glimpsed at a calendar earlier on, and it had foretold of a full moon. 

He shrugged and left the window, thinking that he had misread the calendar. 

There was no moon.

The stars were bright.

There was no moon.

The twins, in their dorm, smiled gently, before leaving.

There was no moon.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Thanks for the reviews. It's getting closer to the end. 

Disclaimer- I don't own. Not me, pick some one else

Chapter Twenty Three-

Syaoran couldn't explain why he felt such an intense feeling of disquiet.

"You look as bad as I feel." A dry voice commented from his right.

Turning, Syaoran saw that Jamie was awake and was obviously anxious about something.

"You feel it too?" Syaoran inquired.

Nodding, Jamie stared into the still darkness of their dorm.

At breakfast, both Sakura and Yuri were absent. While they had all been in the common room, Naoko had informed them that the two sisters were still sleeping.

"Why would they still be asleep?" Harry asked, curious.

Naoko looked at her love. "They've been training even more intensely lately. It's like that they sense something." Naoko looked slightly worried, but then shrugged as she ate.

There was a screech from above them as the morning post flew through. Owls of various breeds, colours, shapes and sizes flew through the Great Hall, delivering letters, parcels and other assorted things. 

As the last owl left the Hall, there came a sonorous trill from above them and a green phoenix swooped down to their table to land on Naoko's arm.

"Hello Jadeian." Naoko said happily to the bird on her arm.

Jadeian let out a sharp trill and lowered her head to the letter attached to her leg.

Naoko, curiously, removed the letter and turned it over, her eyes widening at the seal at the back. She gasped softly.

Eriol, who was also quite curious, gently took the letter from Naoko and looked at the back, his eyes widening at the seal. While Naoko wasn't vocal in her astonishment, Eriol was.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, drawing those whose attention hadn't been on them, to them. "Where could have someone gotten this seal? It was their private seal!"

"Who does this seal belong to, Mr Hiiragizawa?" Dumbledore asked the agitated teen.

"It doesn't concern you, Dumbledore." Syaoran said abruptly, his anxiety growing by each passing moment.

Snape stood, affronted by Syaoran's tone. "Watch your tone when addressing the Headmaster, boy!" He sneered.

Syaoran glared at Snape. "And you'll do what if I don't?"

"Stop it. You aren't here to bicker with annoying professors Syaoran. We need to figure out who the hell could have gotten their hands on their seal." Meiling admonished.

Syaoran nodded and turned his gaze away from the fuming Snape to the letter in Eriol's hands.

Erin, who was standing behind the group, along with Yukito, Touya and Nakuru, gasped suddenly, drawing the others' attention to her.

"That seal was last at Rainbow Falls. Whoever used it would have to have been there, recently. The last time they used it, it was when…" Erin broke off, and Tomoyo paled and disappeared from sight.

When Tomoyo reappeared, she fell into Eriol's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"They're not there! They're not there!" She cried, burying her face into Eriol's shirt.

Suddenly, Naoko sat up straight and snatched the letter out of Eriol's hands. Tearing the envelope open, she quickly unfolded the letter and just as quickly, scanned the contents of the letter. Her eyes began to widen, and Naoko screamed, a scream full of despair.

"They did it again! They left! They've gone to fight them alone!"

The others all stared at Naoko, her words sinking in.

Suddenly, there were six flashes of light, and when the light cleared, behind the exchange students stood the guardians.

Riara looked at Keroberus, her eyes sad. "What if we lose them again, Keroberus?" She asked, tears forming in her large, crystal blue eyes.

Keroberus padded lightly over to Riara and gently nuzzled against her. "We won't. We'll find them and aid them in their fight."

Nerina and Yue shook their heads. 

"We cannot sense them. They have hidden their auras from us." Yue commented calmly, his appearance the one of perfect serenity. This was all a mask, covering the fear he had.

"Even if we could sense their auras, we wouldn't be able to catch up with them. They are too far ahead of us."

Touya looked at the guardians. "Isn't there anything we can do?" he asked desperately.

They shook their heads.

Jamie swore, causing the others to look at him in shock.

"We should have known. I could sense that something was wrong with Yuri, but I thought it was the effects of the training." He slammed his fist down on the table, causing the stout wood to crack. "I should have known!" He shouted.

Dumbledore stood, looking at the exchange students, his face unnaturally hard. "I think its time that you tell us everything." He said, his voice hard.

Eriol shrugged. "Why not. I mean, you'll probably figure out that we're even more different than you first thought." Eriol drew himself up, and when he looked at Dumbledore, his gaze was calm and steady, as he brought out the part of Clow Reed inside him. Taking a deep breath, he began. "You already know that we here are sorcerers and sorceresses, but what you didn't know, is that we have all lived before."

There were startled gasps throughout the entire hall as Eriol said this.

Snape laughed. "You are talking about reincarnation. Only the strongest sorcerers could do that."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "True. Did you realise that Clow Reed reincarnated himself?"

Snape nodded. "It isn't a well known fact. How did you know?" 

Eriol grinned, and when he spoke, it was in the voice of Clow. "Could that be because I am the half reincarnation of Clow Reed?"

Snape was about to challenge Eriol, when Dumbledore stood up again, his face pale. "Master Reed?" He asked, his voice shaking and full of awe and respect.

Eriol nodded. "Only half of me. The other half is over there." Eriol pointed to the smiling Fujitaka.

"You two are the reincarnations of Clow Reed?" McGonagall asked.

They both nodded.

"Clow Reed isn't the only one here." Tomoyo said, her voice steady. She stood up, her face proud. "I am the half reincarnation of Evelyn Reed, Clow Reed's beloved wife." Her voice changed to that of Eve's. "My other half is Nadeshiko Kinomoto." She said, indicating to the floating spectre.

Syaoran stood forward. "I am the reincarnation of Syaoran Li, the heir to the Li Kingdom, and yes, my name is exactly the same. Syaoran Li was engaged to the youngest daughter of Clow and Eve."

Jamie stood. "I am the reincarnation of James Renawa, prince and heir of the Renawa Kingdom. James was engaged to Syaoran's fiancee's older twin sister."

Everyone sat there, gaping in awe as names, only ever read about, were being revealed.

Touya walked forward and placed his hand on Meiling's shoulder. "I am the reincarnate of Touya Reed, the only son of Clow and Eve."

Meiling raised her head. "In my previous life, I was the wife of Touya Reed. I was one of the princesses of the Li Kingdom."

Naoko looked out at the faces before her, trying not to concentrate on anything else but saying who she was the reincarnate of. "I am the reincarnate of Naoko Kiyota, best friend of Clow's twin daughters. I was an orphan and the Reed family took me in."

Harry stood, causing everyone to stare in shock. "I am the reincarnate of Harry Mandell." Everyone gasped as they heard the name of the most powerful wizard ever known. "Harry Mandell was soon to be king of his kingdom and was also engaged to Naoko Kiyota." Harry placed a reassuring arm around Naoko.

Hermione stood, looking at her friend in awe. "If you are all reincarnates, what does that make Sakura and Yuri?" She asked.

Eriol looked at her, and she flinched under his gaze. "Can you remember when Yuri talked about the Light and Dark Forbidden Magic? How she mentioned that two sisters, twins, fought against the Akai twins?"

Hermione nodded. "I still don't understand though." She admitted.

Eriol's smile was sardonic. "Would it help if I told you that Sakura and Yuri are sisters, and that they are twins?"

Hermione gasped. "You mean? They are the twin daughters of Clow?"

Eriol nodded. "Yes they are, and the reason why they aren't here is because they have gone to fight the Akai twins. That's why we're so angry and worried and so forth."

"But weren't the Akai twins destroyed?" Ron asked, his curiosity growing.

Tomoyo shook her head. "You obviously didn't pay attention in Types Of Magic. Yuri stated quite clearly that the twins were defeated, but not destroyed."

"Then that means…." Hermione broke off, her eyes widening in shock and dismay. "Then that means that everything else Yuri said was true and that means that both she and Sakura died in that battle." Her eyes grew wider and they filled with chagrin. "Yuri remembers, doesn't she. She remembers what it felt like to die."

Nerina nodded gravely. "My mistress does know what it feels like to die slowly, your magic draining from you, till there is nothing left of you but an empty shell."

"What do you mean? How can someone's magic be drained?" A whining voice asked.

Meiling spun around to pin a disgusted look on Pansy, and Pansy shrunk back from the heat of her gaze. "You witches and wizards would have no idea of the pain that one goes through as your magic is drained from your body." Meiling's voice was full of scorn as she sneered at Pansy. "Your power doesn't really come from you, it comes from your wands. Our power on the other hand, comes from us, and without it, we die. Our auras flicker and go out like a flame in the wind, if we are drained and cannot replenish what we have lost."

"Is there anything that we can do?" Professor Sprout, the Herboligy professor and head teacher of Hufflepuff asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "All we can do is wait."

Sakura shivered. She knew that she wasn't shivering because of wind, but because of the dark auras she had been feeling for the past ten minutes.

Yuri placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder, while her eyes were lost in thought. 

"Don't worry Sakura, we shall defeat these twins once and for all." She said calmly, her voice showing none of the emotions that she felt.

Sakura nodded, reassured by her older sister's confidence.

Suddenly, Yuri stopped abruptly, as they entered a clearing, and her eyes unclouded.

"Here is where the battle shall take place." She said, her voice echoing in the unnatural darkness. 

There came an evil chuckle, and the twins spun around to see the Akai twins enter the clearing.

"So nice of you to join us, Yuri my love." Darva, the eldest twin, sneered.

"It would have been terribly rude to keep you waiting." Yuri's smile was more of a baring of teeth.

Garthra glared at Yuri. "Mind your manners when you talk to your Lords. You are pert and deserve a beating so you can learn your position."

Sakura stood tall as she stared at the younger twin. "Shut your mouth Garthra." 

Garthra's eyes momentarily clouded with something, anger, elation, fear? But that soon cleared and he looked at Sakura, eyeing her lecherously. 

"So, after a thousand years of waiting, you two shall belong to us." Darva commented.

Yuri snorted. "You are so think! Why can't you understand that we don't love you, never have and never will?"

"You shall never possess us." Sakura said, her eyes hard, as she drew in her power.

Yuri noticed that her sister was drawing in her power and she too began to draw upon hers.

The Akai twins smirked and flicked their hands in unison, in an attempt to smother the sisters' power. 

The power the Akai twins sent at the sisters rebounded and hit the ground, not even a foot away from the Akai twins.

Darva's eyes widened as he realised that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. The power that the sisters were already generating was much stronger than he expected. He narrowed his eyes as he realised that he would have to try harder. He grin was feral as he realised that this would make the victory taste even sweeter.

Sakura and Yuri, their power at its peak, looked the twins directly in the eye, as their auras, flame-like, surrounded and engulfed them in pink light. 

They were ready.

Back at Hogwarts, Syaoran and Jamie looked up suddenly.

"They've started." Syaoran said softly, his voice echoing in the quiet hall.

"Will they be ok?" Naoko asked, her voice tinged with fear.

"Of course they will. They are the Card Mistresses. What could possibly defeat them?" Jamie asked, his voice strong, but his conviction didn't quite reach his eyes.

Meiling had begun to bounce on the balls of her heels, slightly edgy. "Can I have a sparring partner or something?" She asked, causing all eyes to look at her. She shrugged at some of the looks she was receiving. "What? I need to do something or I'll go out of my mind."

Eriol looked at Meiling, his eyes troubled. "Meditate. Maybe that will help, and maybe you'll be able to find them."

Meiling's eyes brightened as she waved a hand at the table before her, clearing the table of its breakfast dishes. Sitting down on the surface of the table, she closed her eyes, and calmed her breathing. 

'One down' Eriol thought to himself, glad that this would calm Meiling. He turned his troubled eyes to Touya, who looked like he was about to go crazy. 'Now, he is going to be difficult.'

"Touya?" He asked hesitantly, noticing that Touya was extremely edgy. 

Touya looked at Eriol, his eyes stricken. "Yes?" He asked, his voice full of sorrow.

Eriol frowned. Something is wrong. This isn't how I expected him to be.' "What is wrong Touya? Aside from the obvious?"

"I couldn't protect them last time. I hoped I could have protected them this time around. What kind of big brother am I if I can't keep them safe? I lost them last time, and I'll loose them again. I'm never going to see them again." Touya's voice was sorrowful, yes, but there was a note of something else, a note of guilt.

Eriol shook his head. "Don't think that you've lost them. You haven't. They'll come back, if only just to make your life miserable." 

Touya gave a weak laugh. "Thanks Hiiragizawa." He said softly. He then looked at Meiling, and his eyes softened. Getting up from his position of being slumped on the floor, Touya walked over to the table and sat before Meiling, taking her hands in his, and closing his eyes. Soon their breathing was unified, as they meditated together.

Harry looked at the pair, and abruptly left the hall, muttering something about flying.

Naoko looked at Harry's disappearing back, and after an apologetic look at the others, she ran off after her boyfriend.

Eriol tried hard to restrain the grin that was hovering on his lips. He had to admit, planting the idea to go flying in Harry's head had been one of genius. 

Tomoyo, her eyes red from the crying spell that had hit her after she announced who she really was, raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes Hiiragizawa, you are too arrogant." She said smartly, letting him know that she was on to him.

Eriol blushed lightly and grinned at her sheepishly. "I only wanted to calm them down." He explained.

Tomoyo nodded, knowing that that was true. She then looked at Syaoran and Jamie, who were both looking at the table with unreadable expressions. Frowning, she sent out a probing thought, only to have it come back to her, it not having broken through the barriers that Syaoran and Jamie must have erected.

-They aren't even acting worried. There's something wrong with them.- She thought to Eriol.

Eriol nodded, having heard the message. Looking at the two young men, he frowned. "And you two? What's wrong? You aren't even acting worried." 

Jamie looked at Eriol, his eyes full of pain, sorrow, confusion and fear. "Why act worried and let everyone else know what we are feeling? Are feelings are our own, and if you don't mind, we'd rather sort through them on our own." With that, Jamie turned away from Eriol, and returned his gaze to the table.

Suddenly, Syaoran cried out in pain, and Keroberus and Yue faltered. 

"What happened?" McGonagall asked, her voice shrill.

Nerina, looking at Yue, concerned, answered. "It's through their bond that they share with Sakura. She must have been injured, or hit at least."

Syaoran, pressing a hand to his side, looked startled when it came away covered in blood. 

Yue and Keroberus both had abrasions down their sides.

Hermione gasped as Syaoran, Yue and Keroberus were enveloped in a pink light, and, when the light cleared, they were healed.

Riara smiled briefly. "My mistress used her Heal Card."

The Great Hall's doors flew open, as Harry and Naoko rushed inside.

Harry, his eyes confused, looked to Eriol. "I think you better take a look outside." He suggested weakly.

Eriol, his eyes widening, was about to fling his hand in the direction of the curtains covering the windows, when he stopped, feeling an immense darkness, such an immense darkness that it almost overcame him. He looked at the others and saw that they obviously felt it too. Eriol's eyes then narrowed and he flung his hand out in the direction of the curtains, nearly blowing them away with his power. 

Outside, there was no light. It was like the night had forgotten that morning had come. Darkness surrounded the castle, and, Eriol thought to himself, most probably the world.

"They have released the Dark Magic." Spinel said, his voice echoing through the dark hall.

"Let us hope that they can fight it as they did then." Ruby Moon said softly.

"Wouldn't their Light Cards be able to fight this?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Eriol shook his head. "No. When I faced Sakura, her Light Card was barely strong enough to fight off the darkness that I engulfed the world in." He laughed lightly at the looks people sent his way. "It was to test her strength and determination, to see whether she was strong enough for the cards. Of course, her strength has increased one thousand fold, and is increasing day by day, something that I never thought possible."

"Ever since she met up with her sister, her power, her strength, her ability to control the cards has grown. Now it is possible for her to do things that I thought she would never be able to do." Keroberus said, a note of pride in his gruff voice.

Sakura was currently engaged in a ferocious duel against Garthra.  Her sword flashed as she moved with unbelievable speed and agility, her eyes moving as fast as her sword, calculating how much strength she should put into a thrust, how far left should she move to dodge the next swing of Garthra's blade. They also looked for mistakes or weaknesses in Garthra's attack. 

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she saw such a weakness. Garthra had put too much weight on his right foot as he thrust at her, causing him to place too much power into his thrust, unbalancing him. Sakura quickly reminded him, with a quick sweep of her leg, not to over-thrust.

Sharply, she glanced at her sister, who was duelling with Darva. Her sister leapt back, dodging the sword blade with ease.

-NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF YOUR ENEMY!- Yuri snapped, her voice echoing through Sakura's mind, making her realise that she could have been killed in an instant.

Sakura turned her eyes back to Garthra, to see that he had a smirk on his face as he was getting up. She growled low in her throat as she realised that Garthra had the perfect opportunity to kill her just then, but he didn't. 

Why?

Sakura snarled at the grinning man, and she heard her sister growl just after her. Knowing that she would get yelled at again, she turned and saw that Darva had the same grin on his face too.

Why?

The evil twins attacked again, but their attack was slow and easy, like they couldn't be bothered in putting in the energy to fight them.

Why?

Because they were playing with them_._


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Sorry it took soo long. My computer, the one I type on was screwed. Or maybe that was the disks. Anyway, whenever I tried to save this chapter, half of it would go missing. *Amber Dream sulks* You'd think with the holidays on I'd get more chapters uploaded. Well no. First the internet company we're with said that we had run out of hours and therefore cannot access the net, then I realised that I have to get my holiday homework done. I got something from every subject bar one! Course, I guess that's what year 11 is about. And I still haven't finished and there's only 6 days left. *Amber Dream looks around, panicked* Anyone else know what I'm going through?

Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I think this could be the second last chapter, not entirely sure, and I'm sorry that they're getting shorter as we go along, but I'm trying to induce suspense, and I'm not completely sure it's working.

Here's the next chapter.

Ta

Disclaimer- I don't own either of them.

Chapter Twenty Four

They sat there, staring in front of them, wishing they could do something.

Others had left, determined to do something to take their minds off the empty darkness that grew darker by each passing moment.

They had sat there since breakfast that morning. 

It was now well into the afternoon, almost time for when dinner would be served, but no one was hungry. 

No one could eat when surrounded by this never-ending darkness.

They had no intention of moving til they came back.

They were being supported by Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya, Harry and Naoko. 

They needed them to help them survive.

Syaoran and Jamie stared at the darkness before them, the seemingly never-ending darkness that held their loves somewhere, trapped in a deadly battle.

Each injury they sustained was healed by one of the few who were supporting them, but they weren't fast enough, not strong enough. 

The injuries that they received were appearing more rapidly, and their energy was being sapped faster than they could be healed, or the energy could be replaced.

Most students, and most of the professors stared, wondering what it meant.

Very few realised that it meant that Sakura and Yuri were loosing. They were going to die.

Sakura lay on the ground, gasping for air, when she sensed a movement to her right. She rolled to her right, instinctively knowing that the attack would come from her left.

The ground exploded just inches away from where she was currently lying.

Leaping to her feet, Sakura scanned the area around her, her eyes, ears, and magical senses on the alert.

Suddenly, a movement from above! 

Throwing herself into a back flip, Sakura managed to avoid the deadly attack sent her way.

Yuri panted for breath, blood dripping from a cut above her left eye. Hastily she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

She shook her head. There was something wrong. Last time they didn't have as hard as a time fighting the Akai twins as they were now.

Frowning, as she stood protected by a weak shield, she tried to think of why the battle was more difficult.

Suddenly the answer hit her! 

It was because Syaoran and Jamie were joined with them, it was because their energies were linked. Syaoran and Jamie had been sending them energy since the start of the battle and the two sisters were afraid to go all out, in case it may injure the boys in some way.

Yuri glanced at her sister, and sent out a quick thought. –Break the connection with Syaoran!- She cried. –They are why we aren't fighting at our best! We're worried that they'll get hurt!-

Yuri smiled as she saw the realisation dawn in her sister's eyes, lighting them again.

Concentrating, Yuri saw the connecting strand of energy that linked her with Jamie. With a grim sigh, she severed the link, feeling Jamie's reassuring presence leave.

Jamie and Syaoran paled. They looked at each other, the realisation of what the twins had done, dawning on them.

"They broke the link." Jamie said softly, his voice catching slightly.

"Did it feel like they knew something that we didn't as they broke it?" Syaoran asked, his voice just as silent.

Jamie nodded. "I got that and I also got an immense feeling of love, and lots of anger too."

"Same with me."

Dumbledore sighed. Who would have thought that it would have come to this? The threat was not Voldemort, as most of the wizarding world would suspect, even though they knew he was dead for good. No, the threat was a pair of sorcerers over a thousand years old, obsessed with Clow's twin daughters, who got reincarnated, and who happened to be the Card Mistresses.

Dumbledore sighed again. He had no idea what time it was and looking to the enchanted ceiling of the hall wouldn't help. The ceiling only showed darkness. There was no sun, there was no moon, there were no stars.

Sakura stared up at the sky, her energy reserve almost depleted. God she wished that the stars were out tonight.

She and Garthra had exchanged blows, strikes and practically everything else, but neither were ready to give in.

Suddenly, the darkness around them flared and it became darker still.

Sakura and Yuri looked at each other in confusion, as they moved closer together, wanting to protect each other.

There was laughter from in front of them, and out of the darkness, they saw the twins, each bearing wounds from their battles.

"You two can't beat us this time." Darva laughed, and his laugh sent chills down Yuri's spine.

"We shall defeat you, and when you are bloody and broken, begging for our mercy, we shall take you and make you our brides." Garthra continued.

"And we shall make you watch as we destroy those you love, and this world that you care for so much, and then, once that is done, together we shall build a new world on the ashes of the old, and we shall rule it for all eternity." Darva finished.

Sakura and Yuri looked at each other, before they burst out laughing, confusing the Akai twins.

"What are you laughing about?" Garthra demanded.

Sakura, still giggling, while wiping tears from her eyes answered. "You two sound like villains from a bad movie with all that crap you just said."

Yuri, a bright smile on her face, laughed some more. "Your attempt to scare us didn't work."

Suddenly, Sakura stopped laughing as she remembered something, something that had happened last time that they battled.

                ***FLASHBACK***

The Akai twins stood over the twin daughters of Clow, their eyes glowing madly in the darkness.

"Now you shall be ours, and we shall destroy those two boys who dared to touch what is ours!" Darva crowed.

They laughed as Sakura and Yuri struggled to sit up.

"You won't hurt them." Sakura ground out.

"We won't let you." Yuri added.

The Akai twins laughed even harder as Sakura and Yuri stood before them.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, and the two sisters were engulfed in a pure white light, that combated the darkness surrounding them.

Garthra looked taken back, his eyes now alight with fear. "They've released the Light Magic!"

Sakura and Yuri smirked, as they resumed the battle, their eyes glowing with their new found power.

                ***END FLASHBACK***

Sakura gasped as she realised that she knew how to release the Light Magic.

Spinning around to face her sister, Sakura had a look of hope on her face.

"I know how to release the Light Magic! And I know where it has been all these years!"

Yuri looked at her sister sharply. "How? Where?"

"The Light Magic has been inside us since our last battle. It's been laying dormant till we needed it." Sakura explained.

Yuri looked confused, but then the look lifted as she sent her senses towards her own aura, towards her own magic. She could sense the Light Magic, the pure white magic that had helped them before. With sudden clarity, she realised how to release it too.

"We shall never let you hurt the ones we love." Yuri cried, bringing her staff out.

"We shall forever protect them and this world from people like you." Sakura exclaimed, her staff out too.

Suddenly, there was a magical wind, and a bright white light appeared from deep within the daughters of Clow. It engulfed them, and when the light cleared, Sakura and Yuri were standing together, wearing the outfits Tomoyo had made for them, looking as they once did.

Their staffs however, were different. They were longer, and they were not the pink they once were. They were now pure white, and the stars were pink, the colour that their auras had been.

Sakura and Yuri's eyes turned white, as they stared at the evil twins.

"We two," They said in unison. "We shall banish you."

Sakura and Yuri dropped into fighting stances, as the battle began once again.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I had a major metal block on this story. *Bows apologetically* Please forgive me for taking so long. 

Anyway, thank you all for being so patient, and thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS, nor do I own HP. If I owned CCS, I would have made more, and if I owned HP then I wouldn't have killed off the person who dies in the fifth book. *Glares angrily at the fifth book, while wishing for the sixth, seeing as Amber Dream finished the fifth book the day she bought it.* 

Chapter Twenty Five-

A startled gasp echoed through the Hall as a pure white light engulfed the Hall, blinding everyone with its brilliance.

When the light cleared, students clamoured to the windows to see that parts of the night sky were visible.

"What's going on?" Hermione queried, looking to the patches of sky that were bright against the impenetrable darkness.

"The Light Magic has been released. Now the real battle begins." Naoko said softly, her voice echoing through the unnatural hush.

"You mean its only just starting?" Ron asked, incredulous.

Eriol nodded wearily. "Yes. Before, the Akai twins were only playing with Sakura and Yuri. They had the power of the Dark Magic, but they weren't using it." Eriol paused, and in that moment, Malfoy took the chance to ask a question.

"Does that mean that Kinomoto and Wei, or whoever she is, have been fighting with a handicap?"

Harry nodded, causing Malfoy's eyes to widen.

"And they're still alive? The Akai twins defeated…. Destroyed You-Know-Who with a flick of their wrists." He said, astonished.

"You forget that they've done it before." Harry stated calmly.

Suddenly there was another flash of light, in which the darkness retreated a little. Then the darkness seemed to grow stronger, pushing back the light.

"But still, they're only sixteen!" Draco protested as the light grew brighter.

"And they were sixteen when they fought them the last time, and now they have the cards, as well as their power being a thousand-fold stronger than the last time." Eriol informed him calmly, while deep inside he was about to collapse from fear.

"But Eriol!" Naoko protested, her eyes alight with panic. "We haven't felt the auras of the cards at all!"

"You mean to tell me that they haven't used the cards yet?" Snape demanded. "They are the most powerful magical artefacts in the world and they're not using them?!"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Knowing those two, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't use the cards to ensure that they wouldn't get hurt."

Suddenly, there was an excited yell and Meiling bounced up from her position on the table.

"I found them!" She cried, looking at the others, tears of joy glistening in her eyes. "We can go help them."

That got everyone moving and as they rushed towards the doors, there came a startled gasp from the window.

Hermione, who had been staring out into the darkness, pointed a shaking hand at the sky.

Harry, who had rushed to her side, stared at what she was pointing at.

The entire sky had been lit up, the darkness retreating from the brightness of the night sky.

"Uh, guys, I think you should have a look at this." Harry said haltingly.

Naoko was the first to join Harry, but as she gasped, Tomoyo soon followed, who was followed by Eriol, Syaoran, Jamie, Meiling, Touya and all the guardians.

As they stared up at the night sky, they saw the endless amounts of eternal stars, each shining more brightly than the one before.

There was a loud crash, as the Great Hall's doors were blown open by a strong gust of wind.

-We kept our promise Tomoyo- Floated in Sakura's sweet, yet seemingly tired voice.

-We wore your outfits- Yuri's voice came in on the wind.

Everyone looked towards the door anxiously, hoping to see the twins walk through, their faces lit up with their mischievous, yet sweet and innocent smiles.

There was a whisper soft laugh, followed by Yuri's voice again.

­-Look Sakura, they all want to see us. Isn't that sweet?-

Syaoran and Jamie started suddenly, and they turned to look at each other with looks of horror and pain on their faces.

-It looks like Syaoran and Jamie have figured it out.- Yuri sighed, or was that the wind?

-We're sorry Tomoyo. I don't think you'll be able to use us as your models anymore- Sakura said.

Tomoyo gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

-Remember, we love you all, and will always do so- Sakura sighed.

-We do this to protect you.- Yuri's voice echoed throughout the dark Hall for the last time.

-Goodbye.- Sakura's voice joined Yuri's echoes through the Hall.

A magical wind swirled around Tomoyo, Eriol. Syaoran, Jamie, Naoko, Harry, Touya, Meiling, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and the guardians, bringing with it the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and lilies. The wind then circled around Syaoran and Jamie, the scent stronger. The wind then began to glow two tones of pink, Sakura's soft, light pink, and Yuri's darker, but still soft pink. The glow grew til it was blinding, and when it subsided, Syaoran and Jamie were gently cradling a flower to their chests.

Syaoran held a twig of cherry blossoms, while Jamie held a lily.

Then Sakura and Yuri's calming presence was gone, maybe never to be felt again.

"SAKURA!"

"YURI!" 

Both Syaoran and Jamie had called out at the same time.

The hall fell silent, the faint echoes becoming fainter and falling victim to the soft sobs coming from Meiling, Tomoyo and Naoko, as Touya, Eriol and Harry murmured soothing words to them, holding them gently.

"What did they mean?" Professor McGonagall asked, her voice echoing in the silence of the hall.

"Minerva, just let them be." Dumbledore commanded gently.

Hermione, who had tears running down her face, was still staring up at the sky, when she noticed something that would be considered strange, even in the wizarding world. The stars seemed to be dissatisfied with their places in the sky and seemed to be all moving towards a certain point on the horizon. A point where the light seemed to originate from.

"Ah, Master Clow?" She asked softly.

Eriol looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "My name is Eriol."

Hermione flushed lightly. "Sorry. Um, could you have a look at something?"

Eriol, intrigued by the note of confusion in the girl's voice, walked over to where she was and stared up at the sky.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." He remarked nonchalantly. "Even though, it does seem familiar." He mused.

"How can you be so calm?!" Hermione screeched. "The stars are practically leaving the sky!"

"Why get excited over something so trivial?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Trivial?! TRIVIAL?!" Hermione's voice rose an octave or two, and she had a horrified look upon her face. "How can the stars leaving the sky be a trivial event, even for you?"

"Because something similar to this happened last time Sakura and Yuri fought the Akai twins." Yue commented. "I think the stars tried to aid them, yet they were unsuccessful."

There was a sudden flash of light as all the stars in the sky moved from there position to the point on the horizon where all the light was originating from.

As Eriol stared at the blinding point, he felt a moment's dread. Something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, the light exploded, bathing the world in its brilliance for a minute or two, before it faded, the world becoming the normal tones of night and day.

Eriol looked up into the sky and stared in shock. There were no stars. He then frowned, feeling a tug on his aura. Looking towards Tomoyo, he saw her grief-stricken face set in concentration as she flung her aura out, attempting to find the twins' auras. 

There was a keening moan of despair as Nerina fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. 

Yue knelt beside her and embraced the distraught guardian, his own eyes filled with pain as he watched Keroberus try to comfort the devastated Riara, while tears matted his fur together.

Snape stared, watching all the female exchange students collapsed into their, Snape sneered, significant others arms, each sobbing hysterically.

Finally he couldn't take the noise anymore and shouted at them to shut up.

They stared at him shocked, before there was a flurry of movement and Snape found himself pinned to a wall by ice crystals with a brilliant golden sword, made completely out of magical energy, at his throat.

The two moon guardians of the cards glared at Snape, their eyes filled with pain and disgust.

Dumbledore had stood at the abrupt movement and was now staring at the two guardians, his eyes hard.

"Why are you attacking my Potions Master?" He asked, his voice as hard as his eyes.

There was a movement to his left as Ruby Moon took a step forward. "You'll have to forgive them of their outburst." She said softly, her voice filled with pain. "Loosing one's master, or mistress is rather painful, and loosing a friend is even worse."

Dumbledore looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to be smart." Snapped Touya as he glared at both the Headmaster and Snape. "Let's just say that I'm now an only child."

The entire hall was filled with a shocked silence.

"Do you mean to tell us that…. That…?" Minerva McGonagall couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes. They're gone. Both the Akai twins as well as Sakura and Yuri." Spinnel stated.

Snape scoffed. "How could you know that?"

Nerina's eyes blazed. "We can sense auras, you fool. We've been monitoring the battle via the auras and now we can't feel the dark auras of the Akai twins, nor can we sense the pink auras of Sakura and Yuri. The only thing we can feel is the cards auras and a lot of Forbidden Light Magic, more than likely excess from the explosion. We can't sense anything else out there."

"Are they just gone, or are they…. Dead?" A timid voice asked, belonging to Neville Longbottom. 

Harry looked at his friend. "They're dead. We can't feel any life out there, other than the cards." He whispered.

Sakura and Yuri were dead.

~*~

Hehehe

Nice cliffhanger, huh? *Grins* 

Please Review


	26. Chapter Twenty Six The Last Chapter!

Ok people!! It's my last chapter for this story. *Sniff sniff* Well, it's been fun people, and I love you all for it. At the end there will be a note to say thanks to all those who have reviewed and e-mailed me concerning this story, your words mean a lot to me. *Dries eyes, then grins*

Well, we'll have the disclaimer then it'll be on to the last chapter of 'Sister Found'

Disclaimer- Not mine. I could never own such wonderful works of art such as CCS and HP. I'm getting slightly maudlin. Anyway, CCS and HP belong to their creators respectfully.

Chapter Twenty Six-

Days past, and the cardcaptors gang had not left Hogwarts. They had tried repeatedly to translocate themselves to the battleground on which Sakura and Yuri fought, but they had had no such luck in reaching it.

It was the last night of the year, and everyone was trying to celebrate the coming of the New Year, but with very little success. Everywhere you looked, there were little reminders of something that the two cheerful girls had done, had said, had insinuated. Their very essence had seeped into the stones of Hogwarts, filling it with a presence that hadn't been felt since the time of the founders.

Dumbledore had announced earlier that that night, everyone was required to stay up and honour the sacrifice both Sakura and Yuri had made.

"Why is it that when we want to leave this place, go back home, we get this feeling that persuades us to stay?" Meiling asked, frustrated.

Syaoran shrugged, his eyes full of an indescribable pain.

"Does it really matter?" Keroberus asked.

The others shook their heads. They weren't going to leave til they had seen the battleground and said their farewells to the two girls who had affected their lives so much.

The last eve of the year past by in a blur, til Dumbledore stood and raised his glass. "On the strike of midnight, I ask you all to raise your glasses in tribute to the two girls who gave their lives to protect this world."

There was a loud chime as midnight struck.

"To Sakura and Yuri, saviours of us all." Dumbledore said, raising his glass.

"To Sakura and Yuri." Echoed throughout the hall, as all the students and staff raised their glasses in honour for the sisters.

As the twelfth chime rang throughout the school, Syaoran and Jamie looked at each other in shock, before sprinting out of the Great Hall, not noticing that their sudden movement had gained the attention of the entire school.

While the sorcerers looked at each other in shock, there was a bright light as Erin and Yukito transformed into Nerina and Yue and flew out of the hall, closely followed by Keroberus and Riara, who were closely followed by the remaining sorcerers. 

The entire school looked confused, before, as one, they followed the group outside to see that Syaoran and Jamie were standing at where they trained, intense looks on concentration on their faces.

Suddenly, there was a movement from the sky, and as one, the entire group looked towards the sky to see the stars had returned and were descending towards them.

When the stars reached a certain place in the sky, they huddled in close to each other and began to glow with a brilliance. There was a sharp explosion of light as the stars shot off into the sky.

While everyone's attention was drawn to the returning stars, no one noticed that two stars had remained. Two stars that blazed with a brilliant, pure white light, but had a touch of pink in their centres.

The two stars burned so fiercely that their blaze cast twin pillars of pure white light, tinged with pink.

Syaoran and Jamie returned their gaze to the twin pillars of light, only to gasp in surprise.

Descending from the twin stars were two angelic-like forms, each with their own set of wings.

As the two beings gently landed, their wings folded around them, covering their faces.

"I guess we were wrong." Came a soft voice as the two winged beings opened their wings, revealing a pair of faces no-one believed that they were going to see again.

~*~

Sakura smiled gently at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "I guess we were wrong." She said, echoing her sister's prior remark.

"W..wrong about what?" Came the timid voice of a first year.

Yuri grinned. "I guess Tomoyo, that we'll still be able to be your models."

Tomoyo stared at the two girls of whom she thought that she'd never see again, before launching herself at them, tears streaming down her face.

The others, taking Tomoyo's sudden move as their cue, also launched themselves at the twins, each one crying freely.

Sakura and Yuri calmly waited as they were engulfed by each of them, one after another, both knowing that they'd demand an explanation once the shock wore off.

Once the hugs had stopped, Sakura and Yuri closed their eyes for a brief moment, and in that moment, their wings glowed and disappeared, calling Eriol's attention to their auras.

"What happened to your auras? It's no longer pink. It's the same colour as the…" Eriol's eyes widened as he realised what their auras were. He made an attempt to bow, but was stopped by Yuri's voice.

"Don't you dare Eriol Hiiragizawa. That's one of the reasons why we didn't return as soon as we could, because we knew that you would figure it out first. We are still the same, albeit a little more powerful than before. You are still our Otou samma and friend and we'd prefer it if you didn't treat us any different than before."

Eriol nodded, still in shock. "What happened to the cards?" He asked.

Sakura smiled. "They are still with us. We may have the power of the Forbidden Light Magic, but we still have the cards and they are still our friends."

"What do you mean?" Touya demanded.  "Where have you been?"

Sakura and Yuri sighed.

"Let's go inside. You'll all probably have to sit down." Sakura suggested.

~*~

Inside the Great Hall, everyone found themselves having a slight feeling of déjà vu. It seemed that after something major happened, they always found themselves in the Great Hall, waiting for the mysterious exchange students to explain.

Yuri sighed again. "Shall I start, or do you want to?" She asked her sister.

Sakura waved her on, indicating that she wanted Yuri to start.

"Ok. So you know that we fought the Akai twins and won, right?" At everyone's nods, she continued. "Well, to defeat the twins, we had to awaken the Light Magic which had been laying dormant inside the both of us till we needed it. When we released it, it's pure power and strength flowed within our veins, consuming our beings in its light, changing our magic and our auras. We continued our battle with the Akai twins and didn't seem to be getting anywhere when the stars leant their power to us to aid us. We defeated the Akai twins, destroying them completely so they couldn't be reincarnated." Yuri's calm and gentle eyes turned bleak at the mention of having completely destroying someone, even someone as evil as the twins. "But that took a lot of our magic and left us drained. We almost died, nearly all of our magic had seeped into the air and the earth, but somehow, our stars , from which we draw our strength from, re-energised us and we managed to live." Yuri looked to Sakura to continue.

Sakura nodded. "We were stuck at the battle grounds til we regained enough energy to make the trip back, so we had plenty of time to think. Basically put, we are now almost completely comprised of the Light Magic. The cards still belong to us, only now they're even more powerful, having being infused with the Light Magic." She looked at Syaoran and Jamie. "We may have changed magically, but we are still the same. Please don't reject us." She looked down, but her eyes widened as she felt Syaoran embrace her gently.

"I thought you had died. I thought you had left me again. Don't ever do that again." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura nodded, a teary smile on her face that soon disappeared as Syaoran kissed her gently, thoroughly.

Touya smiled, not getting angry as he usually would have, seeing the Gaki and the Twerp touching his precious imoutos. He got it now, and had finally accepted it. They were forever meant to be, and not even something as permanent as death could keep them apart in the end.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Touya's look. "I thought you'd be killing those two by now."

Touya shrugged. "I've finally learnt to share." He said with a grin, then looked at Meiling possessively. "Or at least I have with most things." Meiling blushed lightly as she smiled at Touya.

"Kawa…" The rest was muffled as Eriol kissed Tomoyo gently, causing everyone else to stop and stare.

Sakura, Yuri, Meiling and Naoko grinned at each other, counted to three before exclaiming "KAWAII!" at the top of their lungs, making Eriol pull away from Tomoyo to glare at the girls.

They each grinned innocently at him, til he shook his head in exasperation.

A clearing of a throat drew their attention to Professor Dumbledore. "What do you intend to do now?" He asked curiously.

"Recover, for one thing." Yuri said with a smirk, but the look gentled as she looked at Jamie, and gentled even more as she looked at Harry and Naoko. "I also think that we may stay here a little longer, maybe one more year. After all, who are we to separate those who are meant to be?" She grinned at Harry and Naoko, who looked ecstatic.

Sakura also smiled. "And don't think you'll be returning to those muggles Harry, though we may pay them a visit and finish something someone started on your eleventh birthday." Sakura and Yuri winked at a startled Hagrid.

Harry's eyes shone happily. "That sounds like fun."

Jamie grinned, but his grin gave way to a frown as he saw Yuri yawn. "Can we call this to an end? I think Yuri and Sakura need to get some sleep."

Yuri nodded. "Sleep would be nice." She yawned again, but gasped as she found herself being lifted by Jamie. "Jamie," She protested. "I can walk."

Jamie snorted. "You'd probably fall asleep halfway there. Besides, you're lucky that I'm going to sleep in your dorm with Meiling, Sakura, Naoko and Tomoyo, with the way I'm feeling." His rant fell on deaf ears, or rather, asleep ears, for as he looked down, he smiled a gentle smile noticing that the girl in his arms was fast asleep.

~*~

The End Of School, One Year Later

"And, I would like to announce that the highest recorded score for the NEWTs was set by Harry Potter, with Hermione Granger close behind." Dumbledore announced to the hall. 

Cheers erupted throughout the hall as people congratulated the two students on their efforts.

Harry flushed as he tried to escape from the overzealous well-wishes. As someone shoved a drink into his hand, he was too rattled and embarrassed by all the attention that he was receiving that he didn't notice who handed it to him. Taking a large swallow of what he thought was Butterbeer, he sputtered, tasting a vile substance. Looking up, he glared at the snickering Weasley Twins.

"What have you done?" He asked.

One of them grinned. It was George. He could tell because their magical energies, though very similar, had slight differences that were blindingly obvious to him and his overtrained senses. It had annoyed them to no end when they found out that Harry and the others could tell the differences between them.

"We just wanted to try out one of our new products on you." George said, a maniacal glint in his eyes.

Harry shook his head as he felt slight changes to his body. As far as he could tell, it worked like a Canary Cream and a Ton-Tongue Toffee combined. At the mental image, he shuddered. That was not going to look pretty.

Suddenly, he felt the strange magical properties leave him and a faint white magic cleaned away any refuse. He grinned, recognising both Sakura and Yuri's aura.

"Now, now Fred, George. What have we told you about pranking Harry?" Yuri asked as she walked up to them, her arm linked with Sakura's.

"I'm fairly certain we've warned them against pranking Harry, after all, Naoko is very protective of him." Sakura added as she grinned at the now pale redheads. A gorgeous pink sapphire ring winked at them from her left ring finger.

On Yuri's left ring finger was a magnificent dark pink diamond ring.

They were both engagement rings, seeing as both Syaoran and Jamie had proposed to them on their seventeenth birthday. They were going to have a combined wedding on New Years Eve two years later, not to be cliché, but because that was when Sakura and Yuri returned after fighting the Akai Twins.

Touya had proposed to Meiling just days after Sakura and Yuri returned and were going to get married sometime in the following spring.

Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding was going to take place in three years time, on the 19th of January. Why they had picked this date was unknown, but it coincided with Fujitaka and Nadeshiko's wedding anniversary.

Erin and Yukito were already happily married, and Erin had announced, quite happily, that she was pregnant. This had confused both Eriol and Tomoyo seeing as she was a guardian and therefore shouldn't be able to have children, but something about Sakura and Yuri's smiles the day of the announcement made them wonder.

Yuri looked to the twins, a grin on her face. Waving her hand, the Weasley twins felt a moment of apprehension, this was not going to be fun. 

Twin pairs of bright red fox ears poked out of bright red hair, noses grew into twitching red muzzles, and long luxurious white tipped tails unfurled from the twins' robes.

The twins flushed embarrassedly, hearing the laughter surround them. They soon paled though as they heard a voice they had come to fear almost as much as their mother's.

"You two had better not have played a prank on Harry." Naoko said as she made her way through the crowd.

Harry grinned at her. She was simply beautiful. His hand closed around a small box in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he straightened and walked over to Naoko, oblivious to the three cameras that were following his every move.

"Uh, Naoko?" Harry asked nervously, drawing her attention from her scolding of the 'foxy' twins to him.

"Yes Harry?" She asked curiously. Very rarely did Harry interrupt her when she was scolding the twins.

Harry took another deep breath and looked into Naoko's eyes. "I know that we've only known each other for a year in this life, but I only needed that one year to realise, that I never want to let you go." He got down on one knee and held out the little box in front of him, open, revealing a gold engagement ring set with a amber stone, surrounded by tiny emeralds. "Naoko Yanagizawa, would you do me the esteemed honour of becoming my wife?"

Harry's proposal echoed throughout the quiet hall.

Naoko stared at Harry with shocked eyes, as did the majority of people in the hall. Only three did not, and two of those three were currently attempting to smother the third's ecstatic cries of 'Kawaii'. The third party let out a muffled grunt, which served to bring everyone's attention from the two in the middle of the hall, to the green eyed twins who were currently sitting on a gagged and bound Tomoyo.

"Answer him Naoko." Sakura cried cheerfully, seemingly comfortable with the fact that she was sitting atop one of her best friends, whom she had bound and gagged.

Naoko giggled as she turned her gaze back to Harry. "Harry Potter, I would love to marry you."

Harry let out a whoop of joy before standing, carefully placing the ring on Naoko's ring finger, then lifting her and spinning her around, before gently settling her back down on her feet and kissing her gently.

~*~

New Years Eve, Two Years Later.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister announced and smiled serenely at the two couples as they partook in the kiss.

The two brides were absolutely stunning, each dressed in amazing white gowns designed and made by their Okaa sama, or, more commonly known as, Tomoyo. She had insisted that she would be the one to make her 'kawaii Sakura and Yuri chan's' wedding dresses.

As a bell rang, signalling midnight, the two couples waited for the twelfth echo. As it rang clearly into the night, the two couples professed their love for the other, before disappearing in a flash of white magic, each destined for their honeymoon destination.

~*~

August 24th, One Year Later.

Sakura and Yuri stood next to each other, holding the other's hand, looking down into a crib where two babes slept.

"Our little ones are growing so fast." Sakura whispered to her sister.

"Babies do that Sakura." Yuri whispered back, her unoccupied hand reaching out to brush lightly over her daughter's dark brown hair.

Sakura's opposite hand did the same, bushing over her own daughter's chestnut locks.

The two girls were three months old, and were going to be as close as their mothers. Both women had gone into labour at the same time, and had given birth to their daughters at the same time.

Sakura's little girl, Nadeshiko, had her father's messy chestnut locks, but her mother's brilliant emerald eyes.

Yuri's daughter, Tomoyo, or as she was already nicknamed, Eve, had her father's dark brown hair, that was only a little neater than Nadeshiko's, and had her mother's amazingly dark emerald eyes.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled. Their little ones, their children of the Light Magic.

"When I think back, I don't know how I survived without you by my side." Sakura whispered to her sister.

Yuri squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I was always there, just as Okaa san was. I just wasn't there physically."

Sakura smiled. "I'm still glad that you're now my sister found."

"So am I, Sakura, so am I."

~*~

That's it.

That's the end of 'Sister Found'. See, I didn't kill off Sakura and Yuri, their auras just changed. *Grins happily*

Anyway, I'd like to thank;

Sakura-miaka

Shrouded Angel

Miss. Chang

cynosure427

MagamiNoHikari

silverg3r

aznpride

Kawaii Wolf Senshi

Kawaii-kirei

Chiruri

Kieu

Sakura68

KawaiinessPnay

SWKay

SweEtAzNaNgEl

cherry-blossom-angel9

Amethyst-chan

cherryblossom825

White Angel3

crystal-kitty2003

arwen833

hannah35

Silvercherrywolf

Fujiwara no Sai

Chihiro Kohaku

And

CCSakura for being my first reviewer on this story. 

Thanks to all my reviewers, your words and encouragement inspired me to write more.

Keep an eye out for any of my other stories, kay?

Ta.

Amber Dream


End file.
